Second Chances
by MohawkWoman
Summary: What would happen if certain people were given a second chance at life? This is my first fanfiction and my first attempt at writing. If you like Uncas and Alice then you may like this story. I am changing some characters and adding some new ones. I do not own the movie or the book and I'm not writing this for profit, this is just for fun. Enjoy! *Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1: Twins

**Chapter 1: Twins**

_Massachusetts, June 1737_

A gentle summer breeze rustled the leaves on the trees surrounding the Mohican village which sat next to a beautiful lake. For most of the people it was a typical day filled with cooking, hunting and fishing. Children ran around playing and elders sat in small groups, speaking of tribal politics or remembering the days of their youth. But for one couple it was a most exciting day. This was the day that a warrior and his young wife were to become parents for the first time.

At thirty five, Chingachgook had begun to believe he would never become a father. His previous wife, who was his childhood love, had been unable to conceive a child and, when she died from smallpox, Chingachgook was devastated. Never would he find another woman to take the place of his beloved. He also knew that as the last surviving member of his family, his bloodline would die with him. For years after his wife's death he spent most of his time hunting and trapping in the forests and mountains, avoiding his village whenever possible as it only reminded him of his loss.

It was on one of these hunting trips that he met a group of French trappers who had with them a baby boy who was about a year old. The trappers had discovered the burnt out remains of a homestead that had been attacked by a Huron raiding party. Along with the bodies of a white settler, his wife and two little girls they found the baby, alive and hidden behind a bed in a part of the cabin that hadn't burned; his cries alerting the trappers that he was there.

Also traveling with the trappers was a young Indian girl, who couldn't have been more than seventeen. She was very pretty, with features that were unlike those found in the tribes of this region. She was holding the baby and clearly had become attached to him. One of the Frenchmen told Chingachgook that the girl was from a tribe called the Apache, who lived in a land of desert far to the southwest, many months travel from here. She was being held captive by some Spanish traders when the trappers found her and they traded some furs and supplies for her. But the girl turned out to be more trouble than she was worth and the trappers seemed eager to be rid of both her and the boy. Chingachgook was instantly smitten with the girl, feeling himself falling in love, something he never thought would happen again. He offered to trade several good hides and some silver in exchange for both her and the baby. The Frenchmen were only too happy to accept the offer and the trade was made.

That was five years ago. Chingachgook and the girl, who he had given the white name Lila, eventually married and adopted the baby named Nathaniel, now six, as their son. They loved the boy dearly but he was not their true blood son and would never be able to carry on the bloodline of Chingachgook's' family. Today that was about to change.

Chingachgook vividly remembered the day, nine months ago, that Lila told him she had dreamt she would give birth to twin sons and that they would be identical in appearance. So much so that it would be impossible to tell them apart. It was agreed that each baby would be given a Mohican name. Teme, the Wolf, would be the name given to the first twin (although his mother would often call him by his Apache nickname, Nachite). The second twin would be named Uncas, the Fox. Lila made a special necklace for each baby and instructed her husband that, when their sons were born, he was to place the necklace with a stone fetish shaped like a wolf around the neck of their firstborn son and to place the second necklace, with a stone fetish shaped like a fox, around the neck of their second born son. In this way they would be able to identify each child.

Now, as Chingachgook paced back and forth outside of the birthing lodge listening to his wife's cries from within, he fingered each of the necklaces he held in his hand, eagerly waiting to place each one on his soon to be born sons. Suddenly a new sound filled the air, the cry of a new life that had just entered the world, the strong cry of a son.…his son.

One of the old midwives emerged smiling from the birthing hut carrying the newborn and a proud Chingachgook barely had a chance to place the wolf necklace on the infant when another cry was heard. His second son had arrived not more than a few minutes after his brother. Taking his firstborn from the midwife he entered the birthing lodge and found his wife cradling their second son in her arms. She gave her husband a beautiful smile as he place the fox necklace around his second born and together they laid the twins beside each other on a soft robe made of rabbit fur. Instantly the two infants grasped each others hand and their cries ceased. The bond between the identical twin boys was obvious to all.

The new parents soon discovered that as long as the twins were in physical contact with each other they were happy and content. But as soon as they were separated they cried inconsolably, only to stop crying the instant they were reunited. Their mother said it was because they were each one half of the same person and one half of the same spirit. That night as Chingachgook lovingly looked down at his sleeping sons, he knew she was right. Each infant was lying with his forehead touching his brothers, their little fingers clasped together. _ "There is a strong bond between these two that can never be broken." _he thought to himself_. _ He had no way of knowing just how deep and far reaching that bond would be.


	2. Chapter 2: The Vision

**Chapter 2: The Vision**

_Boston, January 1757_

As an evening snowstorm blanketed the street outside, three women sat warmly in a bedroom in one of Boston's most stately townhomes. All three sat on a large feather bed, while a cozy fire burned in the fireplace. The older of the women was brushing the hair of the youngest of the group. Maggie Munro and her daughters, Cora and Alice, always enjoyed this favorite evening ritual. It was a time for remembering the days' events and for sharing hopes and dreams for the future. But tonight would prove to be different than all the others. Tonight, Cora and Alice's lives would begin to change in ways they could not possibly imagine.

"I wonder who I shall marry?" asked Alice in a dreamy tone as her mother ran the brush through her dark blonde hair. "Perhaps he will be a handsome officer from Papa's regiment?"

"Or perhaps he will be a short, bald shopkeeper from the market!" teased Cora, who ducked just in time to avoid getting swatted by her giggling sister. Both girls broke out into a fit of laughter.

Maggie lowered her hands and placed the hairbrush in her lap, a very serious look replacing the jovial one that was on her face just a moment ago. At age forty-two, she was a pretty woman with long black hair, black eyes and the warm brown skin that bespoke of her Mohawk Indian blood. She came from a long line of medicine women who are well known for their healing abilities and spiritual powers. Maggie's ability was the gift of prophecy. When she was sixteen years old she fell in love with a young Scottish officer who was serving in His Majesties Army. His name was Capt. Ian Munro and the day she became his wife was one of the happiest she'd ever known, surpassed only by the births of her daughters, each of which was foretold to her in a vision. Although life as a British officer's wife meant leaving the Mohawk village that had been her home, she did so without complaint and, passing herself off as Spanish, she followed him to England when he was reassigned there from the American colonies.

Now, twenty-one years later, she and her daughters had returned. Her husband, now a Colonel, had been sent back to the colonies over a year ago and had finally sent for his family to join him at Fort William Henry. The war between England and France was in its third year but he felt it was safe enough for them to come. Maggie and the girls had arrived two months ago, after a long and rough sea voyage. Winter was in full swing and it meant that they would stay in Boston until summer arrived and then they would travel west to Albany in New York colony, where they would be escorted by a company of British soldiers north to Fort William Henry. But there was something Maggie needed to tell Alice and Cora, something they needed to know before they continued their journey any further. Now was as good a time as any to tell them.

"Girls." said Maggie, "I need to talk to you both."

Hearing the seriousness in their mother's voice, both girls stopped giggling and turned around to face her.

"What is it Mama?" asked Cora. At twenty Cora was a beauty, with wavy dark brown hair. She was outgoing, independent and not afraid to speak her mind. Her sister Alice, who had just turned eighteen, was pretty in her own right, but being quiet and somewhat shy she tended to fade into the background when around other people. Both had brown eyes and cream-colored skin which turned to a golden brown if exposed to the sun. Although half Mohawk, they appeared to be white, which was a relief to their parents. Maggie and her husband had worried that any children they had would be social outcasts if they appeared to look too much like Indians.

Maggie looked at both of her girls for a moment with a serious expression on her face before speaking. "A few nights ago I had a vision. It was about the both of you."

Alice and Cora both stared at their mother wide-eyed. They were very familiar with their mother's visions, which always came true exactly as their mother foretold them.

"What was the vision about, Mama?" asked Alice in a soft voice that was almost a whisper. Unconsciously she reached out and took hold of her sister's hand, a little afraid of what her mother was going to say.

"I saw the men that each of you will marry." replied Maggie with a slight smile.

Both Alice and Cora's faces lit up with wide smiles as they looked at each other before turning back to their mother.

"What are they like? Oh, tell us what they are like, Mama. Please?" begged Alice. Cora, though just as excited as her sister, tried to act calmer and more dignified; but inside she was as nervous as a small child on Christmas morning.

"I will tell you. But first I must warn you that what I saw is not what either of you girls may have had in mind. The men you will marry will be very different from any you might have imagined, as will be the lives you will live with them." Maggie saw fear starting to show in her daughters faces and she smiled reassuringly at them. She took each girl by the hand before continuing.

"Don't worry girls." she said. "You will both be very happy with your husbands. It is just that parts of the vision were very strange and I do not understand what some of it means."

"Strange in what way, Mama?" asked Cora.

Maggie let go of her daughters' hands and folded her own in her lap. With a big sigh she replied. "Let me tell you what I saw and you will see for yourselves. I will start with you, Alice, as you will meet your husband first."

Wide eyed, Alice nervously stared at her mother, intently listening to every word she said. She tried not to shake but could not stop her nervous trembling. Cora placed a reassuring hand on her sisters' shoulder as she, too, tried to hide her nerves.

Looking at Alice, Maggie continued. "I saw the man who will be your husband emerge from the forest, coming to rescue you from great danger. His skin will be dark and he is young, tall, _very_ handsome and will be wearing a plum-colored shirt with deerskin leggings and moccasins. He has long black hair that shines like a raven's wing and is partially tied back in a thin braid attached to which is a red feather. But it will be his eyes that you will notice first, beautiful dark eyes and when you first look into them you will instantly fall in love with him. And you will know, without any doubts whatsoever, that he is the man you will marry."

Alice was speechless. She turned to look at Cora who appeared to be just as stunned as she was. Finally finding her voice Alice turned back to her mother and asked in a soft hesitating tone, "Is he an Indian, Mama?"

"Yes Alice, he is." her mother replied.

Alice could not believe what she was hearing. Since she was a child she had tried to imagine what her future husband would be like. She always said he would be a soldier, like her father, but whenever she said that an instinct deep within her said she would not, that she would marry a man who was an Indian, like her mother. Several years ago she even began to dream about him, and each time it was the same dream. She was lying on a blanket in the forest, stars twinkling through the leaves overhead. Her warrior husband lay sleeping beside her, but she could not see his face as he was lying with his back to her. All she saw was that he had long black hair with a small red feather tied to a thin braid and that he wore a plum-colored shirt. Then he would roll over and Alice could see his beautiful sleeping face. Her man would then wake up and with a smile, reach out to take her into his arms. Feeling a tremendous love for the man, Alice would reach out to him as well, eager for them both to embrace, but then she would wake up, feeling a terrible aching loneliness when she realized it had only been a dream.

The thought of marrying an Indian did not bother Alice in the least. Like Cora, she was proud of her Mohawk heritage and both were always eager to learn all they could about it, of the history, traditions and legends of the Mohawk people. As children the girls loved to pretend they lived in a village like their mother had grown up in, strapping their dolls onto makeshift cradleboards and pretending to cook over an open fire in front of a "lodge" they built out of chairs and a sheet.

But as they grew older both Alice and Cora were taught to live the life of well-bred young ladies to prepare them for the lives society expected them to live. But even though the dreams continued, Alice had begun to think her instincts could not be right. How was she to meet such a man while living in Scotland and London, attending balls and tea parties? And if, by some miracle, she did meet this man, where could they live? Certainly not in England or even in the Americas. No one would accept them as a couple. Then the letter came from her father, instructing his wife and children to join him in the American colonies and Alice excitedly looked forward to the journey. She wondered if she would have a chance to see any Indians once they arrived. Even though she knew proper white society would never allow such a union, Alice could not help but think about meeting the warrior she dreamt about. And now that they had arrived, her mother, with one of her visions, confirmed what Alice had always felt would happen.

As her mother's words continued to sink in to Alice, Maggie next turned to Cora.

"Cora." she said, "I will now tell you what my vision showed for you. Only this is the part that is strange and I do not understand what it all means." She paused, not quite knowing how to continue.

Cora took a deep breath and tried to look calm, but her stomach was in knots. She waited for Maggie to continue.

"The man you will marry, Cora, will be the very image of your sister's husband. They are identical twin brothers. You will meet him about a week after Alice meets her man. Only this is where it gets odd."

"Odd how Mama?" asked Cora with a noticeable tremble in her usually calm voice.

"He also will appear at a time of great danger and will save not only you, but also your sister, her husband, your father and Duncan."

"Duncan?" exclaimed Cora. "But he is in Bristol, is he not?"

"Not for much longer." said Maggie. "He will soon depart for the colonies to join your father's regiment at Fort William Henry." She sighed. "But we are straying from the vision. When you meet your husband, Cora, you and the others will have taken shelter in a cave. A war party of Indians will arrive to attack all of you there and it is then that your husband will appear." Maggie hesitated again before continuing.

"Although both of your husbands will look exactly alike in physical appearance, their dress will be very different. Alice's husband will be dressed as the warriors here in the colonies dress. But your husband, Cora, will be dressed like no warrior from _any_ tribe I have ever seen before. And it is _how_ he will appear that I do not understand." said Maggie.

"What is so strange about how he appears Mama?" asked Cora. Neither of the girls seemed to pay much attention to the fact that their mother had made two separate references to grave danger.

"Behind the leader of the war party a swirling circle of fog will appear in front of one of the cave's walls. From this fog your husband will emerge. He too will have long black hair but it will hang loose with a wide, faded red band of cloth tied around his head. He will be wearing a light blue calico shirt with a wide leather belt of some kind over one shoulder. The belt is covered in a long row of thin objects that, I think, are made of brass. Another belt with small silver plates attached to it will gather the shirt around his waist. Instead of leggings he will wear pants made of white cotton and his loincloth will be long in both the front and back and will also be of white cotton. His moccasins will reach up to his knees resembling boots and he will carry a musket like none I have ever seen before. He will not be from our time either; he will be from a time many years ahead in the future."

"Tell us more Mama!" cried Alice in excitement. Cora sat in silence, completely stunned, trying to comprehend her mother's prediction.

"I cannot." said Maggie. "This is where the vision ends. I only know that both of you will live long and happy lives with these men."

Maggie was not being entirely truthful to her daughters. The vision did_ not_ end there. While it was true that both young women would be very happy with their husbands, the lives they would live with them was something she felt she should not tell them. It was something they should find out about when the time was came. How could she tell her daughters that they would travel with their husbands and their father and Duncan through this mysterious fog to a new life in another place in time? And how could she tell them what they would have to endure before they made this strange journey? All Maggie could do was hope and pray that her daughters had the strength and courage to get through what lay before them. But she knew they would, she saw it in the vision….and her visions were never wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: The Elk Hunt

**Chapter 3: The Elk Hunt**

Forest near Saratoga Lake in New York Colony, August 1757

The late summer sun trickled down through the forest canopy, splattering the leaves and ground with warm sunlight. Combined with the melodic sound of insects humming and birds singing, the tranquil result was one that could only be found in the deep woods. Suddenly the peaceful forest is shattered by the sound of pounding hooves as a bull elk ran through the trees at top speed. In the distance a voice could be heard crying out in sporadic calls, spurring the elk onward in an attempt to escape from it's pursuers.

In another part of the forest another set of hurried footsteps could be heard. These were from a man, dressed in a muslin shirt and leather leggings and moccasins. Carrying a musket he ran rapidly along old deer trails, sweating and breathing heavily. Nathanial, known as Hawkeye to his friends, was racing to get ahead of the elk that he and his father and brother had been tracking since yesterday. At twenty six, Nathanial has long wavy brown hair. He wears a belt made of white and black wampum around his waist and carries a long musket with the name "Killdeer" carved into its stock. Although tan from a life lived outdoors, his skin never gets as dark as that of his father and brother, something that always annoys him though he never says so. Known throughout the frontier for his marksmanship, he is not quite the tracker that his younger brother Uncas is. He knew Uncas was hot on the elks' trail and kept an eye on the forest, watching for his brother as he listened for the shouts of his father, Chingachgook, who was herding the elk their way.

Uncas ran towards the sound of his father shouting in the forest up ahead of him. His pace was swift and seemingly without effort, and it was clear to see how he had acquired the nickname "Bounding Elk". No one was able to match him in speed and distance. Running hard, his long raven black hair is partially held back to keep it out of his face by a thin braid down the back with a red feather fastened to it. The rest of his hair hangs loose. Tall and muscular, he runs through the forest, keeping his breathing even, one hand holding his flintlock musket in a tight grip. A green calico shirt is gathered at his waist with a wampum belt of small white beads over a breechcloth. He wears leather leggings to protect his legs. A long-handled tomahawk and a knife are tucked in his belt.

To his right, Uncas sees Nathanial running toward him. He crosses a small stream and pauses, trying to decipher which direction his father's calls are coming from. His pause gives Nathanial a chance to catch up and with Uncas in the lead they climb a small rise, stopping when they reach the top. Uncas starts to raise his musket but only brings it up part way. Nathanial, as usual, will be the one to make the kill but Uncas is ready just in case.

Suddenly the elk crashes through the brush and, with a flash of burning powder, the loud crack of musket fills the forest followed by the thud of the bull elk falling down into the bottom of a ravine. As Nathanial lowers his smoking musket, he and Uncas make their way down into the ravine, followed by a breathless Chingachgook. The three men approach the fallen elk and kneel down next to it.

"We're sorry to kill you, Brother. Forgive us. We do honor to your courage and speed and strength." said Chingachgook with reverence. Saying his own silent prayer, Uncas first touches the elk and then his own face, quietly saying goodbye in his own way.

* * *

That evening in a cabin located in a clearing not far from the Hudson River north of Albany, a young family prepares to eat supper. Alexandra Cameron stood at the fireplace stirring a venison stew in a large cast iron kettle. Her husband, John, sits at a wooden table talking to Jack Winthrop, a captain in the local militia. John and Alexandra's' two small children, James and Susan are playing nearby. When the dogs outside began to bark, a silence fell over the inside of the cabin and everyone was instantly alert. John and Jack both jump up from their seats and grab their muskets and powder horns. Opening the door they both cautiously step out into the darkness of the porch.

"Halloo! John Cameron!" a voice calls out from the darkness.

Recognizing the voice, John relaxes and smiles. He turns back toward the cabin door.

"Alexandra, set three more places."

Stepping off the porch, John follows Jack out toward the woods bordering their farm. Three men emerge from the dark trees cradling muskets and carrying packs and blankets over their shoulders. One is leading a mule laden with skins and an elk carcass. Crossing the split rail fence, the men approach John and Jack and warm greetings and conversation break out between the two groups.

"How is Chingachgook, then?"

"The Master of Life is good. Another year passed. How is it with you, John?"

"Gettin' along. Yes, I am!"

Following Chingachgook are Uncas and Nathanial, who is leading the mule.

"Hello John. Cleared another quarter, I see." says Nathanial.

"Yes, I did." replies John as he shakes hands with Uncas.

Young James Cameron tears past his father & runs at full speed. Just before he's going to collide with Uncas, he leaps into the air and Uncas snatches him and swings him up onto his shoulders. The boy screams with delight and rides back towards the cabin that way. Alexandria comes to the door and warmly greets them all.

Inside the cabin everyone gets settled down. Uncas sits at the table with little Susan trying to climb onto his back. Nathanial holds James as he sits next to Uncas. John, Jack and Chingachgook each smile from their seats as they watch the frolicking taking place. Alexandra turns from the kettle as she fills bowls with stew.

"Why is Uncas with you? He should have settled with a woman, started a family by now." she says.

As the little girl plays with Uncas and holds on to his neck. Uncas brings her to his side and lets her sit next to him. Alexandra has brought up a subject that he does not want discussed. Before anyone can answer her question he redirects the conversation by continuing with something John had just said about the corn crop.

"Mohawk field we saw was 5 mile long on the river. Chief Joseph Brandt's field."

"You take much fur?" asked John.

"That we did," replied Nathanial, "But the Horicon's near trapped out."

"Tradin' your skins in Castleton?" Jack asked Uncas.

"No, Schuylerville. With the Dutch, for silver. French & English want to buy with wampum and brandy."

Nathanial studied Jack for a moment. He knew Jack was not just paying the Camerons a casual visit.

"So what brings you here Jack?" he asked.

Jack took his pipe out of his mouth and looked around the table as he spoke.

"A French & Indian army out of Fort Carillon's heading south to war against the English. I'm here to raise this county's militia to aid the British defense."

"Folks here goin' to join in that fight?" asked Nathanial.

"We'll see in the morning. Where you boys headin? said Jack with a smile.

"Trap over the fall, winter in Can-tuck-ee. Find a Delaware speaking woman for Uncas who will say 'You are the one!' and bear him many children." Nathanial then passed James over to Uncas, who flashed his brother a sharp look before turning to the little boy now sitting on his lap.

"Then you can have a boy like me." James said to Uncas.

"Never! You're too strong. Turn me old to fast!" said Uncas as he tickled James.

"That's what he's doing to his mama!" laughed Alexandra in reply.

Chingachgook watches warmly the sight before him, of his two sons and the family they have been welcomed into. But as he smiles he feels a familiar sadness rise within him. Alexandra's words about Uncas settling down with a woman echoed his wish to see his youngest son married with a child or two on his knee, and it pains him to know that he has not yet found a woman who can raise such children with him. Lost in thought he ponders the situation. I watch my son and know that he is young and strong. He is a fast, like the deer he loves to race. He would provide protection for his family and bring rest to my aged mind. I am too old for such worries. The future is in the hands of my son, there have been many fine women who made known their feelings toward him and would have been honored to become his wife. Why does he not choose one and continue our bloodline? He is the only one who can do this now; he knows this is his duty. Why does he not fulfill the wishes I have for him?

The merriment of the rest of the group snaps Chingachgook out of his reverie and he joins in the happy talk of the frontier and of crops to be expected….


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and Secrets

**Chapter 4: Memories and Secrets**

Cameron's cabin near the Hudson River East of Saratoga Lake, August 1757

Uncas lay stretched out on the cool grass outside of the Cameron's cabin, one arm resting easily beneath his head as he gazed up at the brilliant star field strewn across the night sky, a familiar blanket that had covered him since further back than he could remember. Every time he saw it he was reminded of all of his ancestors that had slept under that same blanket. And he was reminded of his own family and the stories told around the fire at night by his grandfather when he and his twin brother were just little ones dozing in their mother's arms. He remembered the feel of her tender but protective embrace and the familiar scent of her warm neck that had cradled his young head.

It was a comforting thought. He missed both his mother and brother very much. Chingachgook told Uncas that when he and Wolf were four years old a sickness swept through their village and many died, including his grandfather, his mother and Wolf. His father was devastated by this loss and seldom spoke of his mother or twin brother to either him or Nathanial except on a few very rare occasions. He knew his father often thought of them both, however, as there was many a night when they made camp that Chingachgook would reach into his pack and remove a small baby rattle made out of a gourd, that had belonged to his firstborn son. It had been made by his wife and he would lovingly stroke it with his fingers as he very softly sang a Mohican lullaby, each time breaking down into tears before he could finish the song. He would then put the rattle back in his pack and say, "Teme, the Wolf. My son." in a voice choked with emotion. Chingachgook would then move away into the forest to take the first watch. Many times when this occurred Uncas wanted to ease his father's pain by telling him the secret he has carried with him since the day his mother and brother left them. But he knew better than to do so.

How do you tell someone that loved ones they watched die are not actually dead? That they are still alive somewhere in the future? That he, Uncas, was still in contact with the brother everyone thought was dead. Even though he was only four at the time, Uncas vividly remembered what happened the day his mother and brother went away.

His grandfather had already died of the sickness and his mother, Lila, grew weaker from the fever that raged in her body. Thrashing about on a bed of hides she began to cough up blood. Suddenly his mother stopped coughing and sat up with a strange look on her face. She did not appear to be sick anymore and she was confused by this. Uncas and Wolf were happy their mother was better, but they could not understand why their father and Nathanial began to weep uncontrollably. Couldn't they see their mother was well again?

At that moment a man appeared out of nowhere in their lodge. Only Uncas, Wolf and their mother saw him. He appeared to be a Yangees but his clothes were like none Uncas had ever seen before. He had golden colored hair and wore a strange Yangees suit with a shirt and had a sort of long, thin sash tied around his neck, and the pants reached down to his shoes. Although everything he wore was a dazzling white, he seemed to give off a golden glow.

The man said his name was Roarke and that he was a spirit known as the Angel of Second Chances who was sent by the Master of Life. Roarke explained that sometimes the Master of Life, who also went by many other names, decided that instead of dying, certain worthy people should be given a second chance. He explained, however, that since these people had appeared to have died to everyone around them, they must continue their lives in a distant place in time and that there was a reason the time they are relocated to was chosen. A strange swirling circle of fog appeared in the back of the lodge and Roarke told Lila that it was the portal that would take her to her new life. Lila stood up, no longer sick, and wept has Roarke told her she would return to her people, the Apache, in her homeland. But it would be 120 years in the future.

Uncas remembered his mother seemed very happy to be 'going home' as she put it, but then she became sad and asked if her husband and children could come with her. The strange, glowing man shook his head and Lila then knelt down next to her grieving husband and, with tears streaming down her cheeks, told him she would always love him and would never forget him. She then went to a sobbing Nathanial and told him to be brave and to take care of his father and brothers. Uncas had thought it strange that his father and oldest brother did not seem to be aware of what was going on around them when he and Wolf could see everything. His mother then turned to where Uncas and Wolf sat and hugged each one to her tightly, kissing their heads as she did so. She started to rise but then fell down next to twins, crying and telling the man named Roarke that she could not leave her little boys behind.

Roarke started to say something but then stopped and, looking toward the ceiling of the lodge, he appeared to be listening to something. He then told Lila that she could take one of her sons with her, but only one. Uncas remembered his mother looking at him and Wolf and caressing each one on the cheek. "I'm sorry to separate you both from each other," she said to them, "but I have known since your births that the Apache blood is very strong in you, Nachite, just as the Mohican blood is strong in you, Uncas. I think my little Wolf will probably be happier coming with me and living the life of an Apache warrior. With that she lovingly gazed at Uncas for a moment before giving him one last kiss on his cheek, telling him she would always love him and be there for him, no matter how far away she was. She then picked up Wolf and, following Roarke, stepped into the fog, all of them disappearing as it swirled around them.

At the time Uncas had no idea what was happening. He cried inconsolably for days and refused to eat. Chingachgook was terrified that he would loose his youngest son as well. Then something very strange happened. One morning, as everyone else in the lodge slept, Uncas was awakened by a familiar voice calling his name. Opening his eyes he was overjoyed to see his grandfather standing in the lodge, smiling.

"Grandfather!" Uncas cried out, and he rose from his sleeping place to run to him. But before he could, his grandfather held out his hand to stop the child. Uncas obeyed but was confused.

"Father said you had gone away to sit at the great council fire with the Master of Life. Did you change your mind and come back?"

"No Little Fox." said Grandfather, using the nickname he had always called him. "I have only come to talk to you. I want you to know that throughout your life I will always be there to guide you. When you speak to me, do so silently to yourself, as other people will not understand who you are talking to. I will hear you and you will hear me. Sometimes you will see me. But even when you don't see me, know that I love you and that I am there, watching over you and protecting you. And remember, you can still speak to your brother, Wolf, in the same way that you can speak to me. He and your mother are now living where your mother grew up, in a land that is far away from here. But no matter the distance, your brother will hear you."

Uncas then watched as his grandfather slowly disappeared. He rubbed his eyes and cried out, "Grandfather!" He then heard his grandfather's voice reply, "I am here, Little Fox.", and felt a warm hand on his shoulder, even though no one was touching him. The little boy then laid back down and fell asleep, feeling the love and protection his grandfather had spoken of.

Now, as Uncas lay in the Cameron's yard remembering these events from the past, he smiled and laughed softly to himself. He and Wolf had always been able to speak to each other silently, since as far back as Uncas could remember, even before his brother went away. The two little mischief makers would delight in thinking up ways to pester their older brother and would silently communicate their plans to each other. Their father and Nathanial would always wonder how the twins could coordinate the things they did without speaking to each other. No one had any idea that they _were_ speaking to each other, telepathically. They also felt each others pain and always received the same injury in the same exact place whenever they hurt themselves playing, something that mystified Chingachgook and frustrated him when trying to figure out who was hurt worse.

As the years passed, Uncas and Wolf continued to communicate with each other, just as their grandfather had said they could. As both boys grew into men in their respective times, they each learned everything the other learned. In this way, Wolf was taught all about his Mohican heritage and about hunting and trapping in the forest. Uncas learned all about being an Apache warrior, about how make himself one with the land in order to hide when there is no cover to hide in. About how to run very long distances with a mouthful of water, so that he would breathe only through his nose and so that his lungs would grow strong. And he learned to run fast, eventually earning him the nickname "Bounding Elk" from other hunters who saw the swiftness and grace with which he ran through the forest. No one else could match his speed or the distance he could run….except Wolf.

Uncas squinted up at the twinkling stars in the night sky. The summer night was mild and peaceful, the only sound coming from the nocturnal animals stirring deep within the bordering forest. The Cameron household was asleep, as were his father and brother who both lay nearby. As the last wisps of smoke escaped the cabin's chimney, Uncas sighed and fidgeted in a restless move uncharacteristic of his usual calm and patient manner.

After his mother and Wolf left, his father, Chingachgook, had moved away from their Mohican village with him and Nathanial in an attempt to save them from the sickness and to escape once more the painful memories held there. As a result, Uncas had slept most of his twenty years outside with nothing but the ground beneath him and the blanket of stars above and it usually soothed his spirit after a long and active day, but tonight he was unsettled despite being so near the domestic homestead of the Cameron farm, which he loved so much, and the familiar figures of his father and brother close by. He knew the reason why. It was because he was miserable and had been for a long time.

"_I don't want to wander the forest anymore, hunting and trapping." _he thought to himself. _ "This is what I want. A home of my own, like John and Alexandra's, with a family of my own to share it with." _As he thought this, he winced. His father would never allow it. Time and again Chingachgook told him it was his duty to marry a good Delaware woman and raise a large family of sons in order to continue the bloodline. Every time his father would remind him of this Uncas would cringe inside. Yes, he wanted a wife and children too, but he did not want to marry a woman of the Delaware tribe and live in her village. He wanted a cabin and a farm, like his dear friends the Camerons. And he knew that his wife would be someone his father would never approve of.

Two years ago Uncas began to have a recurring dream about a woman. She wears the clothes of the Yangees, has large brown eyes and hair the color of a deer's' fur. Uncas thought she was the loveliest woman he had ever seen. They are standing together in the forest, looking into each others eyes as he holds her arms. Standing in the background is another woman with dark hair who, in the dream, he knew is her sister. In the dream he wants to marry this woman and it is a feeling that continues even when he is awake. Then one night Wolf said something that stunned Uncas.

_"Brother, are you awake?"_ asked Wolf.

_"Yes."_

_"I have been having a strange dream, the same one every night for a week now."_

_"What is it about?"_ asked Uncas, curious to hear if his brother's dream was anything like his.

_"It is about a beautiful woman with dark hair. We are sitting together talking, in a cave in the forest where you live. All I want to do is take this woman in my arms and make her mine. You are lying down sleeping nearby with her sister sitting next to you, a young woman with big brown eyes and hair the color of a deer. After a while I take this dark haired woman by the hand and lead her to some bushes near the entrance to the cave where we are sitting. She is smiling and as we go behind the bushes the dream ends. Even when I am awake I can't stop thinking about her. When I asked our mother about this she just smiled. Then she told me that this dark haired woman is the one that I will marry and her sister will be your wife! Only…."_

Uncas waited for Wolf to continue and when he did not, he asked, _"Only what?"_

_"Only how will I get back there to where you are to meet her? Mother says she lives in your time, not mine" _

Uncas could not answer Wolf's question. They talked through the night, trying to come up with a way that Wolf could come back to Uncas's time, but by morning neither could think of a way to do it. Both tried to ask their grandfather but when they did he did not answer them. The only solution Uncas could think of was that he needed to find _his_ woman and that when he did, Wolf would somehow be able to return.

Since then, Uncas was determined to find this woman. Whenever they went to a Yangees town to trade he would search the faces of all the women there, looking for her. Chingachgook always saw what his youngest son was looking at and would take care of business as quickly as possible so that they could leave and return to the forest. He was afraid Uncas was becoming too interested in Yangees women and their towns.

Tonight Uncas had wanted to punch Nathanial when he teased him about finding a Delaware woman and having many children. He had flashed him a warning look but Nathanial had not understood its meaning.

Uncas loved Nathanial and their father very much, but he hated the way they both neglected to include him in any decisions that were made. His marksmanship is every bit as good as his brothers, if not better but he is never given the chance to prove it. It seemed to Uncas that because Nathanial was six years older than he that Chingachgook always puts his adopted son before his own blood son, as though Uncas was too young to have any say in anything or was capable of _doing_ anything other than siring as many sons as possible. Many times Uncas had tried to speak to his father about this. Many times he wanted to share with him _his_ hopes and dreams and plans for his life. But every time he tried to bring up the subject, Chingachgook would interrupt him and tell him about his obligations to continue the family bloodline before Uncas had a chance to say anything. It was as though Uncas's life was not his own, that it belonged to his father.

The more he thought about it the angrier he became. Tonight he would do something about it. Tonight he would take control of his own life and destiny. He had put together a plan and was just waiting for the right time to implement it. While everyone slept he would slip away into the night and travel from town to town until he found the woman he sought. He would write his father a note on a porch step, telling him only that he was setting out on his own to make a life for himself. Nathanial would be able to read the note, as he and Uncas had briefly attended Reverend Wheelock's school when they were children. Through Wolf he had learned the Apache way of how to travel without leaving any sign behind, so he would first leave a false trail before disappearing in the opposite direction.

Uncas knew his leaving would hurt not only Chingachgook and Nathanial but the Camerons as well. He loved his father and adopted brother very much and the Camerons were like a second family to him. Each time they visited John and Alexandra he never wanted to leave. And he knew if he left, he would probably not be able to come visit them again, at least not for a very long time. His father would somehow find out, and he didn't want to reopen any old wounds. But this was something he had to do, regardless of who it hurt, including himself. He 'called out' to Wolf to tell him his plan, but Wolf didn't answer him.

_"Maybe he's asleep_." thought Uncas. _"I'll tell him in the morning." _He soon found out why Wolf didn't answer him.

Rising silently, Uncas reached for his pack which he had been using as a pillow. He was just about to sling it over his shoulder and find a piece of charcoal to write the note with when he heard a familiar voice speak his name. It was his grandfather. Turning, he saw the old man standing near the woodpile.

_"Hello Fox_." said Grandfather. "_What are you doing_?"

Uncas knew full well his grandfather knew what he was doing but he respectfully answered him anyway.

"_I'm leaving. I'm tired of living the life of a hunter and trapper, being expected to do what everyone else decides for me. From now on I will make my own decisions for myself and live my life the way I want to_."

"_I know what troubles you, Grandson. But tonight is not the time to do what you plan to do. You must trust me on this Fox, more than you have ever trusted me before. By tomorrow afternoon everything will change and the path that lies before you will become clear."_

His grandfather had been Uncas' spirit guide ever since that first night he had appeared to him after he had died, when Uncas was but a small child. The advice he gave was never wrong and Uncas always followed it, even when it was the opposite of what he, himself, would have done. With a sigh he put his pack back down on the ground.

"_I will do as you say Grandfather. I will wait and see what tomorrow brings."_

Grandfather nodded his head. As he began to fade from sight he smiled and said, _"Get some sleep Fox. Tomorrow will be a very special day for you." _

***Thanks for the reviews! I am going on vacation for a week but will have some new chapters ready as soon as I get back. Will Alice and Uncas meet? Will Wolf find a way back & meet Cora? And what about Nathaniel? Hmmm...what could I be planning? What ever it is I hope you will like it! Till then...**


	5. Chapter 5: It Begins

***Author's note: **I just returned from a trip back east and had an opportunity to visit Lake George NY. It was inspiring to be in the setting for this story again and it gave me lots of new ideas for upcoming chapters. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. For those of you who have questions about the plot and some of the characters, those questions will be answered in upcoming chapters. Thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Chapter 5: It Begins**

Forest north of Albany in New York Colony, August 1757

The morning began with much excitement. Alice and Cora had awoken after a very restless night. Neither could sleep knowing that in the morning they would finally depart on their journey to see their father. The sisters had lay awake until well after midnight talking about their upcoming trip, about how much they both could not wait to see their father and about what they would do once they reached Fort William Henry. Alice looked forward to fishing in Lake George with Papa. She loved spending time in the outdoors, something she never had much chance to do back in London. Cora also loved nature and in addition to seeing the wilderness her father had described in his letters firsthand, she also wanted to learn about the various plants and herbs native to this region and their medicinal uses.

Much had happened since the sisters had arrived in Boston the previous winter. First, their mother Maggie had died. She had contracted pneumonia just two days after she spoke of her premonition and, despite everyone's efforts, she could not be saved. Just before she became ill Maggie told the girls that she planned to write their father and tell him about the vision she had, but the girls never knew if she'd had the chance. The loss of Maggie hit both Alice and Cora very hard. As a result of her mother's death Cora became very protective of her younger sister, feeling it was now her place to look out for Alice.

Then spring arrived along with a letter from Col. Munro informing his daughters to wait until Duncan Heyward arrived from England and that he would escort them to Fort William Henry where he had been assigned. Duncan's ship was due to arrive around the end of July and he would meet the girls in Albany. From there they would set out on their journey north. It was now early August. Alice and Cora had arrived at the Poltroon's house in Albany a week ago. When Duncan arrived everyone shared a joyous reunion and plans were made to depart for Fort William Henry early the next morning. As the happy group enjoyed afternoon tea at a table outside near the apple orchard, Alice was nearly beside herself with excitement.

"What an adventure! I simply cannot wait to return to Portman Square, having been to the wilderness!" she said excitedly. "_Or not return and stay here with my warrior when I find him." _ she added to herself.

That was yesterday. Now, several hours into their journey, Alice was hot, tired, dusty, hungry and miserable. Traveling with a company of the 33rd Regiment of Foot led by Duncan, Alice thought about how she had so looked forward to seeing the land her late mother had grown up in. It was every bit as beautiful as Maggie had described and at the start of the trip, Alice was fascinated by everything. She also looked forward to seeing Indians, always remembering her mother's vision,_ except_ for the references to danger. But the day was hot and humid and although Alice was an accomplished rider, she had never considered how exhausting it would be to spend an entire day in the saddle. And the only Indian she had seen so far was their Mohawk guide, a rather scary looking man who Alice did not trust.

Riding beside her sister, Cora was completely caught up in the beauty of the land. Open fields led into dense forests with streams and creeks of crystal clear water flowing through them. A multitude of birds sang in the trees, some of which Cora recognized, many of which she didn't. She looked forward to having a chance to learn their names. Her gaze followed a bird that flew overhead to her left and, in doing so, she noticed Alice starting to doze off in her saddle.

"Alice!" Cora called out in order to wake her sister.

"Are you alright?" asked Duncan as he rode up beside them.

"Can we rest soon?" asked Alice.

"Absolutely." replied Duncan.

Duncan then rode to the head of the column to where their Mohawk scout, Magua, was walking about twenty yards ahead of everyone else.

"Scout! We must stop soon. The women are tired." he said to Magua.

"We'll stop up ahead, two leagues. Better Water." replied Magua in clear English.

"No. Stop in the glade just ahead! When the ladies are rested, we will proceed. Do you understand?"

In Huron Magua then said, "Magua understand paleface is a dog to his women. When his women want to eat, he lays aside his tomahawk to feed their laziness."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" asked Duncan, not understanding what had been said yet sensing he had just been insulted.

"Magua say, understand English very well."

* * *

As Cora and Alice rested in the shade of a tree, Major Duncan Heyward sat studying a map of their route. At twenty two he is the youngest man to have achieved the rank that he holds and he often wonders if his rapid rise through the ranks was because of his skill as an officer or because of favors granted out of respect for his late father.

Major Richard Heyward was a noted officer in His Majesties Army, having been awarded many commendations before he was killed in the Battle of Dettingen when Duncan was but 8 years old. Duncan's mother had died shortly after his birth and, with the passing of his father, the boy was left an orphan. He was then adopted by his father's close friend and neighbor, Major Ian Munro and his wife Maggie, who both loved the boy very much and raised him as their own.

Duncan loved Cora and Alice and had no trouble at all in assuming the role of big brother to them. Growing up next door to each other, they had played many a childhood game together and he was always looking out for the girls, keeping them safe from any monsters or dragons that may have been lurking about in the shadows. After he became their adopted brother, Duncan took the role of protector even more seriously. Both girls could always count on him to look after them although Cora, always of an independent nature, would sometimes disagree with Duncan and the two would end up in a heated argument, but always making up soon after when their tempers had cooled.

Having been raised in a military household, it was only natural that Duncan pursued a military career of his own. With both his father and adopted father being away on various campaigns much of the time, he easily fell into the role of "man of the house" and by the time he joined the Army, he was used to being in control and issuing orders.

He had served with distinction during his career as an officer and rose quickly through the ranks. With his experience Duncan was confident that he could handle any military situation that could arise. However this particular march made him nervous. Perhaps it was a combination of being in an unfamiliar land that was in the midst of a war with France _and_ of having his beloved sisters' care and safety in his hands as they travelled through the wilderness. Or perhaps it was his Mohawk scout. Something about him left Duncan feeling very unsettled. He would feel much better once they reached the safety of Fort William Henry.

* * *

Alice awoke from her nap enjoying once more the vivid dream about her warrior. As she lay on the ground, still half asleep and with her eyes still closed, she felt the warm summer breeze drift over her face and smelled the scent of the surrounding forest. Reaching out her hand, she was pleased to finally feel a warm body lying next to her. Slowly opening her eyes, expecting to see him lying there, she was jarred completely awake with the discovery that it was Cora lying next to her instead. She uttered a small cry of disappointment and removed her hand from her sister's shoulder. The sound and the movement brought Cora instantly awake.

"What is it Alice? asked Cora with some concern.

"Nothing." Alice replied. "I was just having a dream that was so real, it surprised me to awaken and find that it was not really happening."

"I've had dreams like that too." Cora sighed, a hint of longing in her voice. "One dream in particular I keep having over and over."

"You have a recurring dream as well?" asked Alice, surprised. Her sister had never mentioned this before.

"Yes. Do you?"

Alice then told Cora about her dream of the warrior. She told her she had been having this dream for several years now.

"That is why I was so stunned when Mama told me the vision she had for me. The man she described was the man from my dream. The long black hair, the feather, the shirt. It's _him _she saw. I know it is!"

"I believe you." said Cora. I, too, was shocked that night when Mama spoke of the man she said I would marry, for she described someone I had also been dreaming about for quite some time."

Cora paused a moment before continuing, recalling the images that appeared to her in her sleep nearly every night for longer than she could remember. It was not easy for her to divulge such a dream to anyone, let alone the intimate feelings the dream stirs within her, but if Alice can share the details of her dream then so can she.

"It is night and I am sitting in a cave, high up on the side of a mountain surrounded by forest. The moon is shining brightly and I can hear crickets and other night sounds. He is sitting next to me, the man Mama described. Alice, he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I want to tell him how I feel about him, but I am afraid to because I am uncertain of how he feels toward me. It seems in the dream that he is as attracted to me as I am to him but still I do nothing. Perhaps because I sense other people are around us. So we just sit at the cave entrance and talk. Oh but Alice, all I want to do is hold him, touch him, take him into my arms and kiss him and….well….you know. Then I wake up and the pain of knowing it was just a dream is almost unbearable."

"I know." said Alice with a wistful tone. "It is unbearable for me as well. I always feel such a terrible aching loneliness. Oh Cora, who are they? Where are they? How will we ever find them?"

"I don't think we have to find them, Alice. I think they will find us."


	6. Chapter 6: From Dream to Reality

**Chapter Six: From Dream to Reality**

Forest north of Albany, August 1757

After saying their goodbyes to the Camerons early the next morning, Chingachgook, Nathaniel and Uncas set off for Schuylerville to trade their furs before slowly making their way to Can-tuck-ee. As soon as they arrived in Schuylerville Uncas eagerly scanned the faces of the Yangees women in the settlement, remembering his Grandfather's words the night before and believing that today will be the day he finally finds his woman.

Seeing that his son's gaze toward the white women was more intense than ever before, Chingachgook quickly finished trading and left the settlement in a hurry. Even Nathaniel thought his father seemed unusually rushed. He felt they could have gotten much more for their furs and he had planned to take some time looking about at the trade goods and maybe find a pretty girl to while away the visit with. But he did not question his father's decision to leave quickly. He knew Chingachgook must have his reasons, never suspecting it was Uncas. Each time they visited a town Nathaniel also noticed his brother's distraction, but he never thought it to be anything more than natural curiosity for the daily activities in a Yangees settlement.

When Chingachgook announced they were leaving, Uncas nearly rebelled. He was about to stand his ground and refuse to leave when he heard his grandfather speak to him.

_"Go with your father, Fox. What you seek is not here. Remember, all will become clear soon."_

Uncas reluctantly followed his father and brother back into the forest. Chingachgook noticed his son's hesitation to leave and saw the look of defiance that briefly flashed in his eyes.

"_We must avoid any more Yangees towns_." thought Chingachgook to himself. _"We must get to the lands of our cousins the Delaware soon so that I can find a wife for my son and end this dangerous fascination he has for the Yangees."_

The three men traveled the forest trails for several hours until the sun had reached its highest point in the sky. Suddenly Chingachgook spotted a sign that put him on the alert. Nathaniel and Uncas saw their father tense up and froze in their tracks. Following his gaze, they too, saw the abandoned camp site near a stream. The three split up and began searching for signs as to who had made the camp, which direction they had come from and which way they went.

Using both his Mohican and Apache tracking skills, Uncas was able to identify the tracks of a large group of Hurons. The trail they left behind indicated they were heading toward the George Road, which led from the wilderness forts to the north down to Albany to the south. Following the tracks further, Uncas saw the Huron party was heading north.

He ran back to where Nathaniel and Chingachgook were searching and gestured for them to follow him. Nathaniel follows, knowing his brother is the best tracker of the three of them and that he had found something, but Chingachgook continues to head further up the stream. _"Typical."_ Uncas sighed to himself. "_He never listens to me_."

After finding nothing upstream, Chingachgook rapidly rejoins his sons, who when he finds them are extremely alert. Something is wrong and they start to move fast toward the George Road. Chingachgook and Nathaniel hardly disturb a blade of grass as they move. Uncas leaves behind no sign at all.

* * *

As the military party continued its way through the forest along the George Road, Duncan watched curiously as Magua left his position in the lead, walking past him and the Munro sisters as he headed towards the rear of the column of soldiers. Looking on ahead, he did not see Magua slip a tomahawk out of his blanket shawl. Suddenly an agonized cry filled the air and Duncan turned around just in time to see one of the foot soldiers fall to the ground. At the same moment the surrounding woods explode with musket fire and seven redcoat soldiers crumble and fall.

As Duncan issues orders to the remaining soldiers who continue to drop like flies while attempting to regroup and return fire, a blood curdling war cry fills the air and about twenty Huron warriors erupt from the trees, dropping redcoats faster than the surprised soldiers can reload and fight back.

The loud musket fire and screams from the war party frighten the horses Alice and Cora are riding. Alice tries to calm her mount but it rears up and throws her to the ground. She looks up in horror at the battle taking place before her. Cora immediately dismounts and rushes to her sister, knocking Alice's hat from her head in order to hold her in an effort to shield her younger sisters' view of the slaughter. Cora herself stares at the scene in mortification. Burying her face in Alice's hair she tries not to watch, but cannot help looking back as more and more men in red coats litter the ground.

Duncan takes a position in front of the girls and fires his pistol at one of the warriors, dropping him just as his horse is shot out from under him. Moving quickly so as not to get trapped underneath, he clears the saddle before the horse falls. With his pistol now empty and no time to reload, Duncan picks up the fallen warrior's club and strikes another Huron racing toward him. The rest of the company is wounded, dying, or dead. Assessing the situation as hopeless, he prepares to defend his sisters with his last breath as a group of Hurons begin to move toward them. Three shots ring out dropping three warriors to the ground. The rest of them freeze in their tracks, looking cautiously around to determine where the shots came from.

Nathaniel and Chingachgook race out from the cover of the forest, using tomahawks and knives to fight the rest of the war party. Uncas jumps down off of a rise and lands on top of a warrior, hitting him with his tomahawk as he knocks the man backward to the ground. One by one the three men engage the remaining Hurons, leaving fallen bodies behind. Realizing the odds have changed to their disadvantage, the few remaining Hurons disappear into the forest. Nathaniel recognizes one last warrior attempting to take a shot at the two women huddled on the ground. Bringing up his now reloaded musket, he takes aim but before he can fire, the warrior turns and fires at him. Nathaniel ducks in time to dodge the bullet but when the smoke clears, all that remains is the trembling leaves of a bush that marks the path of the man's escape.

Chingachgook takes off in pursuit of another fleeing warrior. Duncan, unaware of who is friend or foe, grabs a musket from the ground and takes aim at Chingachgook's back. Before he can pull the trigger, Nathaniel steps forward and knocks the weapon from Duncan's hands.

"In case your aim's any better than your judgment." he tells Duncan with a disgusted look on his face.

Realizing the fight is over Alice and Cora get to their feet, first looking at the mangled, bloody bodies lying all around them and then at their rescuers. One of the men, although dressed like an Indian, is obviously white. The other two are Indians, one much older than the other.

Alice, still in a state of shock, does not notice the younger Indian until he walks over to their horses and slaps them on the rear, frightening them away. Losing her fear she starts to run past the young warrior in order to try and catch the fleeing animals.

"Stop it! We need them to get out!" she cries.

The young warrior catches Alice, grabbing both of her arms. He steadies her as she stumbles slightly and it is then that the two finally look closely at each other for the first time. It is only for a moment that they look at each other, but it was a moment that seemed to last forever and each of them wished it had.

When Alice turned and looked at the man who had grabbed her, she found herself staring up at the handsomest man she had ever seen. The first thing she noticed was his warm eyes which were like black onyx. She was so captivated by his eyes she could not help but stare into them. Then she began to notice the rest of him, how very tall he was, the darkness of his skin, the plum colored shirt he wore with his black hair flowing over his shoulders. Long black hair that shined like a raven's wing in the sunlight. He was absolutely stunning! Then Alice began to tremble as she suddenly recognized him. _It was him!_ _This was the man she saw each night in her dreams!_ As though to confirm this, Alice heard her mother's voice speaking to her.

_"Yes, this is him little one. This is the man I told you about." _

Feeling someone approach and put their arms around her, Alice turned, expecting to see her mother. But it was only Cora who, concerned for her younger sister being held by this stranger, had come to her side. When her sister came over the warrior let go of Alice and as she watched her young man walk away, Alice noticed he wore deerskin leggings and moccasins and had a red feather attached to a thin braid which held back some of his hair. He looked exactly as he had in her dream and exactly as Maggie had described. Once again one of her mother's visions had come true. And her mother was right about something else too. Alice was in love.

* * *

Uncas was so focused on fighting the war party that he did not notice the two Yangees women until he walked past them to chase the horses away. After the horses bolted, he started to turn back toward the others when one of the women began to run past him. Grabbing her arms, he turned her toward him and could not believe what he saw. Standing before him was a young woman with large brown eyes and hair the color of a deer. He knew instantly who she was. How could he not? She came to him in his dreams every night for the past two years. He realized everything about this moment was exactly like his dream. The way they looked at each other, the clothes she wore, the forest around them, her face. Her face! She was beautiful, so beautiful he could not take his eyes off of her. When he felt her trembling he wanted to take her into his arms, hold her tightly to him and never let go. He wanted to take her away from this place of madness, to comfort her, to protect her, to take care of her….

"_This is the woman you have been looking for Grandson. She is the one who will be your wife."_

Uncas was not surprised to hear his grandfather's voice. He had told Uncas that all would become clear to him by this afternoon. When they found the war party's trail and began to follow it instead of continuing on to Can-tuck-ee, he knew it had something to do with what Grandfather had hinted at. But Uncas had thought his Grandfather meant he would have a better opportunity to slip away and go search for his woman. He had not expected _this_ to happen. Yet here she was right in front of him. And as he held her arms and looked into those big brown eyes, he knew for a certainty that he was hopelessly in love with her.

It wasn't until the dark haired woman approached that the spell between the two was broken and Uncas released his hold on her, trying to act like nothing had happened as he walked back toward his father and brother. He was aware that the Yangees officer with the reddish blonde hair had asked a question.

"Why is he losing the horses?" Duncan asked Nathaniel.

"Why don't you ask him?" Nathaniel sarcastically replied.

As Uncas walked past the officer he saw a man who was trying to remain in control of the situation but, who at the same time, knew he was completely out of his realm of experience. Uncas felt sorry for him and, sizing him up, decided that for some odd reason he liked him.

"Too easy to track. They can be heard for miles. Find yourself a musket." Uncas said to Duncan.

He hoped the man would take his advice and find a musket. The pistol he had was only good for short distances and the sword he carried would be useless in battle. Uncas had a gut feeling they had not seen the last of trouble and that before all this was over they would each need all the help they could get. He joined Chingachgook and Nathaniel in rummaging through the pouches and packs of the soldiers, looking for much needed ammunition.

"Your wounded should try walking back to Albany. They'll never make a passage north" said Nathaniel.

"We were headed to Fort William Henry." Duncan replied.

A brief conversation took place between Nathaniel and Chingachgook. Speaking in Mohican, they decided to take the officer and the two women to the fort. All of this was decided before Uncas had a chance to join the discussion. _"It will never change."_ Uncas thought to himself with disgust.

Nathaniel turned toward Duncan. He disliked Yangees soldiers and officers, who he felt thought themselves better than everyone else, and he wanted no part in their war against the French. Let the British and French fight it out for themselves. All Nathaniel wanted was to live his life in peace, hunting and trapping with his father and brother. But Chingachgook had said they could not leave these people stranded and defenseless in the wilderness and that they would escort them to their destination.

"We'll take you as far as the fort." Nathaniel said and, upon seeing the officer's hesitation he added, "Unless you want to wait for the next Huron war party to come along?"

Duncan looks at his sisters who are watching the exchange take place. Giving them a nod, he follows the three men as they start to walk away, picking up a musket and some ammunition from one of his fallen men.

Cora and Alice also began to follow, with Cora stopping briefly to pick up a pistol and place it in the pocket of her dress. She was greatly worried about Alice, who seemed to be in a state of shock and yet, somehow seemed _happy_. She noticed her little sister could not take her eyes off of the young Indian from the moment he had grabbed hold of her. As they walked, Cora placed her arm around Alice's waist.

"Are you alright." she asked.

"I'm fine." replied Alice in a voice that was nearly a whisper but full of excitement. "Oh Cora, it's him!"

"Who?"

_"Him!_ The one who held me! He's the man Mama spoke of from her vision and the same man from my dream! Oh Cora, don't you see? Look at him! The shirt, the hair, the feather and, oh, the eyes! He has such beautiful eyes! Cora! It's him! This is the man who will be my husband!"

Cora looked at the back of Uncas as he walked in front of them and with a start she realized Alice was right. He_ did_ fit Mama's description of her sister's man.

"And remember what else Mama said, Cora? She said that _your_ husband would be his identical twin."

Cora did remember. When Uncas briefly stopped to make sure they were not being followed, Cora took a close look at him for the first time. What she saw nearly made her freeze in her tracks. Except for the clothes and the way he wore his hair, Cora saw the man from _her_ dream. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she continued to stare at Uncas. He was so handsome, and _her_ husband would look exactly like him! But where_ was_ her man? Somewhere in the distant future? How could Mama's prediction of how he would arrive be true? How could someone just travel through time? And how did they know this young warrior even _has_ a twin brother? It just wasn't possible. As much as Cora wanted the vision about her husband to be true, she could not see how it _could _be. He was nothing more than a fantasy and the thought that she would never meet the man she dreamed about hurt so badly that she nearly sat down on the ground in despair. It took everything she had to continue walking.

As tears ran down her cheeks, Cora hugged her sister and said with a quivering voice, "I remember Mama's words Alice, and I am very happy you found your man. But as much as I want it to, I do not see how the vision for me could possibly come true."

Alice was not going to let Cora give up. She hugged her older sister back and with firm reassurance in her voice said:

"It _will_ happen Cora. You'll see! Mama has _never_ been wrong. In a weeks time you _will_ meet him!"


	7. Chapter 7: Journey to the Fort

**Chapter 7: Journey to the Fort**

Forest north of Albany, August 1757

Chingachgook took the lead as the group made their way north through the forest. He tried to keep his focus on locating any signs that the Hurons might still be close by, but he could not. All he could think about was the way his son had looked at that Yangees girl and, worse still, the way she had looked at him. He had wanted to run over to Uncas and pull him away from the girl. He had wanted to shake his son and tell him to wake up and stop this crazy fascination with Yangees women. And he had wanted to leave this group of Yangees behind and take both of his sons out of that place and back on their journey to Can-tuck-ee. But he could not do any of those things.

What happened between Uncas and the girl took place so quickly, that it was over before Chingachgook could move. And his son was not a little boy anymore that he could scold in front of other people like that, especially Yangees strangers. But most of all, Chingachgook could not leave anyone stranded defenseless in the wilderness after having been so viciously attacked the way they had. That went against everything he believed in.

But that girl….she was going to be trouble. He would have to have another talk with Uncas and remind him about his responsibility to continue the family bloodline and about _who_ to continue that bloodline with. It would certainly not be with some scrawny little Yangees girl who considers his son to be nothing more than something interesting to pass the time with until they reach the fort. Then she will throw him away as though he were nothing and leave his son devastated. And instead of coming with his father and his white brother to Can-tuck-ee, Uncas will continue to hang around the fort begging her to come back to him, only to have her and all the rest of the Yangees laugh at him. His son might even go so far as to seek comfort in the Yangees whiskey.

Chingachgook could not let this happen to Uncas. Somehow he had to get through to him before anything more happened. But it would not be easy. Chingachgook remembered the flash of rebellion in his son's eyes back in Schuylerville, something he had never seen before and it unsettled him. Up until then Uncas had always done what he was told without question. But lately he saw something was changing in his son and not in a good way.

Since the deaths of his mother and twin brother, Uncas who up until then had been happy and outgoing became very quiet, never speaking much and never laughing. In fact Chingachgook did not even know what his son's laugh sounded like. The most he would do would be to give a brief smile. Chingachgook always attributed this to missing his mother and Wolf, to whom Uncas had been extremely close. But for quite some time now he saw his son become more and more distant to his father and white brother, and not showing any enthusiasm for hunting and trapping.

"_Perhaps that is what troubles my son."_ thought Chingachgook with a sudden feeling of hope. _"Perhaps he has grown tired of wandering the forest and is finally ready to settle down and raise a family, something he'd never shown interest in before."_

The thought raised Chingachgook's spirits and he began to pay attention to the task at hand. Of getting this group of Yangees to the fort as quickly as possible so that he and his sons could continue on their journey to the lands of the Delaware. And of getting Uncas away from that girl.

* * *

Following behind Chingachgook the rest of the group make their way through the forest, eventually coming to a river. Crossing a shallow creek that flows off of the main river, Nathaniel follows his father's steps by walking in the creek bed instead of stepping on stones in order to get across. Duncan and the girls stop on the bank of the creek. Standing behind them, Uncas watches as Duncan makes ready to help the women cross. Seeing the two of them about to step off the bank onto a rock, he approaches them.

"Wait." he tells them. "Step into the water, not on the rocks. If you step on the rocks your boots will leave marks behind that someone who may be following us could see. Walking in the water leaves no sign behind as long as you don't turn any stones."

Appreciating the advice, Duncan and Cora step into the water which rises well above their ankles and carefully cross the creek. Alice, wanting to impress Uncas by showing him she doesn't need any help, steps into the water by herself. Half way across, a large dragonfly buzzes by her nose startling her. She looses her balance and falls flat on her back into the water with a huge splash, her feet going up in the air. Still trying not to disturb any rocks, Alice attempts to get up, her face turning a deep crimson. It all looked so funny that Uncas could not help but laugh as he reached out a hand to help her.

Alice took hold of his hand and, rising back to her feet, she gathered up her sopping skirt with her free hand and the two finished crossing the creek together. Noticing Uncas is still grinning she begins to get angry, and then she sees Duncan and Cora trying to stifle their laughter as well. Looking down at her soggy skirt and picturing what she must have looked like when she fell, Alice starts to laugh too.

"Are you alright? Uncas asks her, laughing again at the sight of her sopping wet and dripping with water on the grassy bank.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replies, still holding onto his hand. "Thank you for helping me sir." she adds, trying to sound dignified.

"My pleasure, Miss." says Uncas, still chuckling.

Alice continued to stand there, wanting to hold his hand and listen to his deep, smooth voice all day, but the white frontiersman broke the spell by calling back to them from his place up ahead, saying they had to keep moving as they still had a long way to go. Reluctantly she released his hand, giving him a shy smile before lowering her eyes and turning to follow her brother and sister. Uncas resumes his position as the rear guard, watching and listening closely to the surrounding forest, yet taking every opportunity to look at his pretty woman.

* * *

After walking a short distance from the creek, Duncan steps forward to talk to Nathaniel, coming up just behind him.

"Scout, I'd like to thank you for your assistance. How much further is it to the fort?" he asked.

"A night and a bit. That Huron guide…."

"Our guide? He's a Mohawk." said Duncan, cutting off Nathaniel in mid sentence.

"That was no Mohawk, he's Huron. What reason would he have to murder the girl?"

"What?" replied a stunned Duncan.

"The dark haired one." said Nathaniel.

"Miss Cora Munro? Murder her? He's never set eyes on her before today. She's only been here a week."

"No blood vengeance? An insult or reproach maybe?"

Duncan was starting to loose his patience with this man.

"Of course not! How is it you were nearby?" he asked rather shortly.

"Came upon the war party and tracked 'em." replied Nathaniel who was also becoming annoyed.

"Then your assigned to Fort William Henry?" inquired Duncan.

"Nope."

"Fort Edward, then?"

"Nope! Headin' west to Can-tuck-ee."

"There is a war on. How is it _you_ are heading west?" Duncan asked with the last of his self control.

Nathaniel stops and turns to face Duncan. With a slight smile and amusement in his voice he replies.

"Well, we kinda face to the north and, real sudden like, turn left." said Nathanial, turning his back to Duncan as he continues walking.

Duncan has had enough at this point. He had approached this man to sincerely thank him for his help and in return has received only sarcasm and rudeness. He calls out to Nathanial as he walks away.

"I thought all of our colonial scouts were in the militia?"

Nathaniel stops and turns around, walking back to Duncan and getting up close into his face. Standing behind Duncan, Cora and Alice watch the tension building between the two men. Uncas, still at the rear of the group, hopes his brother does not do anything stupid like striking the officer.

"I ain't your 'scout' and I ain't in no damn militia. Clear it up any?" Nathaniel stares Duncan straight in the eye for several moments before walking away, putting as much distance between him and the Yangees officer as he could.

Duncan remained still, watching the frontiersman's back as he walked away. Cora and Alice looked at each other, stunned at the scene they have just witnessed. In silence they all begin to follow Nathaniel and Chingachgook who was, by now, some distance ahead, ignoring the confrontation that had occurred behind him knowing his white son could take care of himself. He had witnessed the scene at the creek however and his anger was mounting.

Uncas could not help feeling embarrassed at what had just occurred. The officer was nice enough to acknowledge their help and Nathaniel's attitude in return was inexcusable. He walked up to Duncan.

"I want to apologize for my brother's behavior. He can be a bit annoying at times." Uncas says, trying to smooth out the situation. "My name is Uncas. My brother's name is Nathaniel and our father is Chingachgook. We are of the Mohican tribe." He holds out his hand, offering his friendship.

Duncan looks at Uncas and accepts his offer, shaking Uncas's hand.

"I'm Major Duncan Heyward and these are my sisters, Cora and Alice Munro." he says, indicating each woman accordingly. "I've been assigned to Fort William Henry where my father, Col Ian Munro is in command. My sisters are accompanying me to the fort for a visit."

_"Her name is Alice." _Uncas said to himself. With difficulty he brings his attention back to Duncan, who is asking him a question.

"Is Nathanial your half brother, then?" asks Duncan, a bit confused as to how a white man could have a father and brother who are Indians.

"No, he's my adopted brother. About five years before I was born my father came across some French trappers traveling with a young Indian woman and a Yangees baby…."

"I'm sorry." interrupted Duncan, "Yangees?"

"It means 'white'." Uncas explained. "The woman was being troublesome and the trappers didn't want her anymore. She had been captured by Spanish traders and taken far from her homeland. The Frenchmen bought her but she did not want to be with them anymore than she wanted to be with the Spanish. Then the trappers found a settler's burned out homestead. In it they discovered a baby boy who was the only survivor. My father says the trappers were only too happy to give him the woman and baby in exchange for some trade goods. The woman became my mother and the baby my brother, Nathaniel."

Duncan, having taken an instant liking to Uncas, was enjoying his company and conversation. He had never made friends easily, always driving people away from him with his need to be in control. But with Uncas it was different. For the first time in his life, Duncan did not feel that need for control. He felt he could relax and be comfortable with being an equal to him, something he never expected would happen with anyone, let alone between him and an Indian.

"Your mother is not Mohican then?" asked Duncan.

"No." said Uncas with a note of sadness in his voice. "She left this life when I was four. Her people are the Apache. They live in the desert many months travel to the southwest."

"I'm so sorry." said Duncan softly. "It is not an easy thing to loose one's mother. Mine died soon after I was born. Placing a hand on Uncas' shoulder he said, "I don't know which is harder, having known your mother and losing her, or never having known her at all."

At that moment a bond formed between the two men and they talked for a while longer until Chingachgook led the group away from the banks of the river and returned to the forest.

* * *

As the sisters listened to the conversation between the two men, Cora listened closely for Uncas to mention a twin brother, but the only brother he spoke of was Nathaniel. Cora shuddered. While she was grateful to the frontiersman for his assistance, she was in no way attracted to him. And although Uncas considered Nathanial to be his brother, he most definitely _was not_ Uncas' twin as both her dream and her mother had said he would be. Once again Cora tried to fight off the feeling of despair that her man did not exist as she looked longingly at Uncas, feeling guilty when she found herself wishing he was _her_ man instead of Alice's.

As Alice listened to Uncas talk of his mother, she heard the pain in his voice and wanted to rush to his side and comfort him. She didn't want him to ever be sad or feel pain ever again. All she wanted was for him to be happy and to hear him laugh and to see his beautiful smile. But seeing the friendship developing between him and Duncan, she stayed behind the two men, not wanting to interrupt.

_"Uncas! His name is Uncas!" _Alice said his name over and over to herself. At one point she whispered it out loud and quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard her. To her relief they had not.

* * *

After they returned to the forest everyone traveled in silence. Then Uncas stopped suddenly and sniffed the air, his body tense. Telling Duncan to continue following Nathanial and his father, he left the officer and the women and moved off to the left, disappearing into some dense foliage. Cautiously he made his way to where the forest bordered a clearing and peering through the leaves at the forest edge, he saw a sight that made his blood run cold. It was the Cameron's cabin….or what was left of it. Smoke rose from the ruins of what had once been his sanctuary. A few walls remained standing, most were a pile of smoldering rubble.

Hearing a sound behind him he whipped his body around, musket raised and ready. It was Nathanial and his father coming up to join him. They, too, had smelled the smoke and followed the scent, knowing the Cameron's farm was here. The three men cautiously entered the clearing, climbing over a fence, alert for any sudden danger. Duncan and the sisters, following behind them, saw the burned cabin and approached it slowly.

Alice saw Uncas kneel down next to the body of a woman lying face down on the ground, a large stain of blood on the back of her dress. She could tell by the way he gently felt her neck and touched her arm that he knew her. Not far from the woman lay the body of a man. Alice watched as Uncas then walked toward the cabin and entered the smoldering ruins. He slowly made his way through what had once been rooms, looking around, pausing briefly next to the body of a small boy who was partially covered by fallen logs. Not far away was another small body, this time of a little girl, her tiny soot covered hand still clutching a rag doll. As Uncas stepped out of the cabin, Alice reached out her hand to touch his shoulder but he walked by just out of her reach. She watched as he knelt down next to Chingachgook and Nathaniel, who appeared to be studying something on the ground.

"Ottawa, two Frenchmen." says Chingachgook as he traces his finger around a moccasin print on the ground.

"Mirrors….tools….their clothes….it's all inside. They didn't take anything." Uncas added, leaning on his musket and resting his head on it.

"It's a war party, they're movin' fast." says Nathaniel He rose to his feet, placing a hand on Uncas's shoulder before following Chingachgook who is walking away from the cabin back toward the forest.

Duncan, who is standing a short distance away after having checked the area for survivors, is shocked by what has happened to the people who lived here. Seeing Nathanial and Chingachgook walking away he calls out to them.

"Let us look after them. Though they are strangers, they are at least entitled to a Christian burial."

"Leave them!" replies Nathaniel without looking back.

"I will not! I have seen the face of war before, sir, but never war made on innocent women and children. It's almost as cruel as your indifference."

Nathaniel turns and walks rapidly back toward Duncan who stands his ground as the frontiersman for the second time that day gets up close to his face, but this time with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Major…...they are not strangers…..and they stay as they lay." Turning his back to Duncan, Nathanial walks away, following Chingachgook who is now nearing the edge of the forest

Alice watches Uncas who is still kneeling near the footprint. He slowly makes two attempts to rise before finally managing to stand, wiping away the tears flowing down his cheeks. Alice starts to go to him but Cora holds her back.

"Leave him be, Alice. He knew these people. Let him be alone with his grief for a while."

Uncas walks past Alice, his eyes straight ahead and his jaw set. Duncan and the women follow him.

_"Brother, what's wrong?"_ asks Wolf, who can sense Uncas's grief.

_"My friends, the Camerons, have been killed by a war party of Ottawa."_

_"John and Alexandra? And the little ones too? Ahhhh NO_!"

Wolf is silent for a moment, remembering all the happy times Uncas had told him about having whenever he visited the Camerons_. _His stays with John and Alexandra were the only times Uncas experienced any kind of normal family life, a life he came to want for himself and Wolf knew what a devastating loss this was for his brother.

_"I'm so sorry this happened to your friends. I wish I could be there with you Fox. Then we could mourn them together because they would have been my friends as well. Damn it, I hate being so far away! Why couldn't we have stayed together?"_

_"I know. I hate it too Wolf. At least we can still talk to each other...but it's not the same. I miss you."_

_"I miss you too Fox."_


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding & Broken Relationship

***Authors note:** Thank you for all of the wonderful and encouraging reviews! I really appreciate them. I am going to be taking the story and the characters in some interesting directions, so I ask that you please trust me with where I am going with this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A new one is just about complete and will soon be ready for posting. Enjoy!

***This chapter contains Sexual Content.***

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Wedding and a Broken Relationship**

Forest between Albany and Lake George, August 1757

Several hours later the party of travelers stopped to rest near a steam. Nathaniel and Chingachgook took positions to keep watch, both on the alert for signs of the war party. Duncan and the sisters sat under a large tree, each of them still thinking about that poor family who had been massacred. Uncas sat quietly beside the steam, a short ways off. Alice, still wanting to console him, decided to take a chance and approach. Walking over she sat down next to Uncas but said nothing. Instead she watched the water in the stream flow past them. Uncas was glad she came to sit with him. He thought he wanted to be alone but once she sat down, he realized being alone was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm so sorry about your friends." Alice said softly. "Did you know them well?"

"Yes, I did. They were like a second family to me. Theirs was the only home I remember having. Their name was Cameron, John and Alexandra Cameron. Their two children were James and Susan…." Uncas's voice broke and he stopped speaking.

Alice put her hand on his arm and rested her forehead on the side of his shoulder. Seeing that it was too difficult for him to talk about his friends, she decided to take the subject away from the Camerons and onto something else.

"I wish with all my heart that I could take your pain away but I know I cannot. Do you have any other family here besides your father and brother?

Uncas turned and smiled at Alice, knowing that she was trying to take his mind off of his loss. He was touched by the look of sadness in her eyes. He remained silent for a moment, trying to determine how to explain his family situation to her. Uncas then picked up a twig and broke off small pieces, throwing them into the stream.

"No." he answered. "When I was four a sickness came to our village. First my grandfather died, then my mother and brother left us." He hated telling people his mother and Wolf had died when they hadn't. Saying they 'left us' was true and was an easier way to explain what had happened.

"You had another brother?" Alice curiously asked, wondering if Cora, who sat nearby had heard him. She glanced back at her sister and saw Cora was watching them and listening closely.

"Yes."

"Was he younger or older than you?" probed Alice.

"I guess you could say older, but only by a few minutes. He's my twin." said Uncas. He remembered the night Wolf had told him about his recurring dream and their mother's interpretation of it and he knew that Cora was the dark haired woman his brother saw. But he and Wolf had still not figured out a way for Wolf to return and so Uncas tried to say as little as possible about him to Alice, in case Wolf's dream about coming back and meeting Cora was wrong.

"A twin brother!" gasped Alice. "But….he's dead?"

"He's not here anymore." replied Uncas, trying to answer her questions as vaguely as possible.

Hearing a cry behind them, both Uncas and Alice turned around in time to see Cora jump up and run a short distance before falling to the ground, sobbing. A confused Duncan started to get up to go after her, but Alice stopped him.

"No Duncan. Let me go…Please." said Alice.

Alice walked over to where Cora lay crying uncontrollably. She held her sister, stroking her hair and softly whispering "Shhh" in an effort to comfort her. Finally Cora sat up, too exhausted to cry anymore.

"He's _dead!"_ she whispered in a choked voice. "I'll never meet him because he's _dead_. I _knew_ there could be no way we'd meet…traveling through time…_indeed!_...How can people travel through time and appear through a cave wall made of solid rock? Mama was wrong! She must have already been ill and hallucinating. And my dream was nothing more than that…a dream…about a man who doesn't _exist!" _

Alice, still believing in the power of her mother's visions, tried to make sense out of it all.

"Cora, stop! Mama has _never_ been wrong and she was _no_t sick yet when she told us what she saw. Think about it! You started having your dream years before Mama had the vision and she saw everything exactly the same way you did, every detail, _all_ of it the _same_! What's more, if Uncas's twin brother died when they were four years old, why did you and Mama see him as a man? It's because he's _not _dead! Somehow he is still alive. I can't explain how, but I know he is alive somewhere. And you _will_ meet him….._soon!"_

"Oh Alice, I want to believe it but I don't see…"

"Stop it Cora! _Don't_ give up on him! I won't let you!"

While Alice comforted her sister, Uncas walked over to Duncan and sat down. Duncan watched his sisters, completely baffled by what was happening. He knew nothing about the vision and had no idea what had upset Cora so.

"What is going on?" he asked Uncas. "One minute Cora and I are sitting quietly under this tree and the next she bursts into tears and runs off!"

"Maybe she heard me talking about my brother." replied Uncas, who now regretted having mentioned Wolf at all. But even as he said it, he could not understand why Cora's believing Wolf to be dead would make her cry. Why would she be so upset that his then four year old brother had supposedly died? _"Sometimes I think that maybe my father is right about the Yangees being a breed apart_ _and making no sense_." he thought to himself. But even as he had that thought he knew it wasn't true. There was something more to all this. Something he had yet to learn about these two women he and Wolf had dreamed about for so long.

Just then Nathanial approached, saying it was time for them to get going. He then followed Chingachgook, who was already walking some distance ahead. Uncas shouldered his pack and picked up his musket while Duncan retrieved his sisters. Together they followed after the other two men, Duncan with his arm around Cora's shoulder and Alice walking beside Uncas. Timidly Alice brushed her hand against his and was overjoyed when Uncas responded by taking hold of her hand in return.

* * *

As evening came, the travelers came to a place in the forest where there were fewer trees. They made camp in this glade with the last of the remaining light, making no fire and everyone eating some dried meat and berries that Nathaniel and Uncas shared from their packs. Exhausted from the events of the day, Duncan and the girls settled down in the soft grass behind a clump of low bushes. Nathanial moved off to their right and took up a guard position behind a large fallen tree. Uncas moved off to the left, well out of sight of the camp, finding a place to keep watch behind another fallen tree. Chingachgook took his place to the rear of the camp, standing behind a large oak.

Duncan checked and rechecked his musket and pistol, making sure they were loaded and ready. Before they reached camp he had learned from Uncas who the murdered family they'd found earlier that day had been and that they'd been attacked by a war party of Ottawa. He also explained that the reason they didn't bury the bodies was so as not to leave any sign to anyone who may be following them that they had been there. Uncas also told Duncan there were now clear signs this same war party was indeed following them and if the Ottawa were going to attack, it would happen tonight.

Alice watched as Uncas moved off into the brush surrounding the glade. Knowing they could be attacked that night, she felt an overwhelming need to be with him. She rose to a semi-crouched position and quietly followed the direction Uncas had taken. She found him a short ways off out of view of the camp, leaning up against a log and looking out into the darkness of the surrounding forest with his musket at the ready. Realizing the importance of keeping out of sight, she dropped down to the ground and crawled over to Uncas on her stomach.

He saw her approach and held his finger to his lips, then returned his gaze back to the area he had been watching. As she crawled up beside him, Uncas moved suddenly, dropping his musket and throwing himself on top of Alice's back, grabbing her around the waist with one hand while clamping the other around her mouth.

Startled, Alice started to wriggle in protest but stopped when Uncas, in a barely audible whisper said,

"Shhh! Be still!"

Looking in the direction he'd been watching, Alice was horrified to see a number of dark shadows moving toward them. Instinct made her want to leap up and run away but with Uncas on top of her she was unable to move at all. As the moving shadows slowly came closer she was able to make out the shapes of men, most of them Indians with at least two appearing to be white. They stopped a short distance in front of them. One Indian appeared to be arguing with one of the white men and she could hear them softly speaking in what sounded like French. Then they all backed away slowly in the same direction they came from.

* * *

Nathaniel relaxed his grip on his musket and sighed in relief. The war party that had approached them had been a sizeable one and he knew there would have been no winning a fight against them. Looking to his left, he saw Duncan and Chingachgook also lowering their weapons. His father looked upset but he could not tell why. Nathanial then looked at where Duncan and Cora lay and realized Alice was not with them. Where was she? Her sister and Duncan did not seem concerned about her absence, however, so he saw no reason to be himself. He preferred to focus his thoughts on Cora.

As hard as he tried not to be, Nathanial could not help but feel attracted to her. Never in his wildest imaginings had he thought he would ever feel this way about a Yangees woman, having always figured upon marrying a Delaware or Mohawk girl when day came that he would finally decide to settle down. So far Cora had given no indication that she felt anything toward him. In fact she always kept her distance from him and would quickly look away with a frown if she caught him watching her. Still, despite her rejection of him, he hoped that once they reached the fort they would have a chance to get to know each other and maybe her feelings toward him would change. It was a very pleasant thought and he continued to fantasize about it as he kept watch.

* * *

With the arrival of the Ottawa war party, Duncan had no time to find out where Alice had gone off to. Keeping low behind the bushes, he leveled his musket and took aim at the shadow figure closest to him. He was surprised when Cora removed a pistol from her skirt pocket, as he was not aware she had the weapon. He passed his powder horn to her so that she could load it. He had taught her how to shoot while they were growing up in England and he knew she was an excellent shot. Now that the danger had passed, he turned to Cora to ask her about Alice.

"Where did Alice go?" he whispered.

Cora looked longingly in the direction her sister had gone.

"She went to be with Uncas." she told Duncan, also keeping her voice low.

"Well, she's been gone for quite a while now. I think perhaps it's time we go and bring her back here. It's not proper for her to be alone with a man she hardly knows. Uncas is a good man, but still…."

"No Duncan. Leave them alone. She doesn't want to be with us tonight. She wants to be with him"

Duncan knew there was more to this than Cora was letting on. He liked Uncas very much but was surprised at Alice's behavior and that Cora supported it. He also remembered what had happened earlier that day by the stream, and he wanted to know what had upset Cora so.

"Cora, what is going on? There is something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Cora looked down at the ground and was quiet for a moment before she answered her brother.

"She's in love, Duncan. And, unless I am very much mistaken, she and Uncas are going to elope tonight."

"What?" said Duncan, barely controlling the volume of his voice. "Elope! What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Duncan listened as Cora told him about Alice's recurring dream and of their mother's confirmation of it. Afterward he sat in stunned silence, trying to process what he had just been told. He finally found his voice again.

"I don't know what to say. I mean I know how powerful Mama's visions were. They always came true _exactly_ as she saw them. But this….this is just _too_ incredible!"

Then he remembered when they first met Uncas earlier that day. He realized it had all happened just as Cora said their mother had described. What's more, this glade resembled what Alice saw. Slowing shaking his head with amazement, he looked at Cora.

"Your right! Bloody Hell, your _right!_ It _did_ happen that way!...My God!...I can't believe it. Our little Alice and Uncas!

Duncan then noticed a tear running down Cora's cheek. She quickly wiped it away and clearing her throat she looked up at the night sky overhead.

"There's more you haven't told me, isn't there?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, there is." said Cora, fighting hard to keep back the tears.

She told her brother about her part of the vision and of how it could not come true because the twin Uncas had, had died when they were small children.

"How can I marry someone who is dead? How can Mama and I both have seen someone who never had a chance to grow to be a man? I've fallen in love with someone I can never be with."

Putting his arm around Cora's shoulder, Duncan smiled.

"I don't know, Cora. But I agree with Alice on this. Don't give up hope. There is far more happening here than we can possibly understand. It may not seem like it will come true now, but I have a strong feeling that will change later.

* * *

After the war party left, Uncas released his grip on Alice and slid off of her. His hand still rested on her waist however and their faces were still very close together. In the awkwardness of the situation, both were uncertain of what to do next. They were so close that Alice could feel his warm breath on her face and she saw the questioning look in his eyes. "_Does he feel the same about me as I feel about him?" _she wondered.

As though he heard her thoughts, Uncas answered her unspoken question by slowly leaning forward and brushing his lips on hers. Gently she responded back with a soft kiss of her own. They looked at each other a moment more before Uncas rolled onto his back, pulling Alice on top of him. Placing a hand on the back of her head, he pulled her down and kissed her, more firmly this time, moving his tongue over her lips as he held her in a tight embrace. Alice parted her lips and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

As they kissed, Alice rubbed one hand over his hair as she ran her other hand over his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath his shirt. Moving her hands to his shoulders she pushed herself off of him and lay on her back, looking at him expectantly. Uncas followed and lay on top of her, their kisses and caresses growing more and more intense.

Suddenly he stopped and moved off of Alice. Both were breathing hard as they looked at each other. Uncas knew that if he didn't stop now, neither one of them would be able to stop at all. It was obvious she had feelings for him too but did those feelings go as far as giving herself to him? As much as he wanted to make love to her, he did not want to make her do anything she was not ready to do and might regret later. What's more, their families were close by. What if someone came looking for them and caught them in an intimate embrace?

"I love you Uncas!"

Her words broke him out of his thoughts. Reaching out her hand Alice lovingly caressed his cheek before gently running her fingertips over his lips. Looking at him lying next to her, she could not stop the flow of words that poured out.

"From the moment I first saw you I knew I loved you. I want to be with you and take care of you. I want to hold you and touch you and lay by your side every night. Oh, I know I don't know anything about living the kind of life that you live, but I will learn! I can sew and I can learn how to cook and I….."

He stopped her by placing his fingers on her lips. Smiling, he removed his hand and looked at her a moment before saying anything.

"I love you too, Alice. If you only knew how much. But are you sure you know what kind of life you'd be living? I can't give you a fancy Yangees house with everything you're used to having. The most I can offer you is a cabin somewhere or maybe a farm. It will be hard. I don't even know where we could live."

"I don't care! I will live anywhere with you. Just so long as we are together, that is all that matters. I'm strong, people don't think so but I am! I know we can do this and I know we will be happy together."

Uncas sat up and pulled Alice up as well. He held both of her hands in his, noticing how small hers were in comparison to his own. Looking into her gentle brown eyes, he knew that even though she was young she understood what she was doing and what she would be giving up in order to be with him and of the hardships they would face.

"Then will you be my wife and share my life with me?"

With a beautiful smile she breathlessly replied without hesitation, "Yes, yes I will! _When_? Oh Uncas, when can we marry?"

Uncas wanted to make her his wife right then and there but he knew this was not the place or the time. This glade they took shelter in was not where their union should be and their families were too near. There was also the risk of the war party returning. He was just about to suggest they wait till they get to the fort when he heard his grandfather speaking to him.

_"It's alright Fox. Go ahead and make her your bride. No one will disturb you. The elders and I will see to that."_

Alice looked expectantly at Uncas, waiting for his reply.

"Tonight, Pretty One. I will make you my wife tonight."

Removing a blanket from his nearby pack, he spread it out on the ground next to the log. Taking her hand they both stood in front of each other on the blanket. Slowly Uncas moved his hands up and down Alice's arms as she held him around his waist. Their lips found each other again and as they kissed, she felt his hands travel to the buttons on the front of her dress. Breaking the kiss he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want anything to be between us tonight."

Starting at her neck and working downward, he opened the buttons one by one and then slid his hands up over her breasts, pushing the dress off of her shoulders. Alice backed away in order to step out of the dress. She then reached back and untied the laces of her corset. Layer by layer she slowly removed her clothes until there was nothing left. It was the first time anyone had seen her completely undressed since she was a small child and the excitement of being naked before him set her blood on fire.

Feeling himself harden at the sight of her, Uncas began to remove his clothes as well until all that remained was his shirt and his loincloth. Before he can remove them Alice reached out to help him. He raised his arms as she slipped the shirt over his head. A gasp escaped her lips and her breathing quickened when she saw his muscular chest. Placing her palms on him she slowly rubbed them up and down both sides of his chest until she finally slid them around his neck, hugging him tight, pressing herself to him and marveling at the feel of his body touching hers.

As Uncas softly kissed her neck and shoulders, Alice nuzzled her face in his hair and nibbled his ear. She could feel his manhood pressing against her and, reaching down with her hand, she unfastened his loincloth and tossed it aside. A spasm shot through her lower abdomen and she felt a wetness between her legs as she leaned back to look at him. Taking both of his hands in hers, Alice looked into his eyes.

"I, Alice, take you Uncas to be my husband. I promise to love you and take care of you and stay with you, no matter what life brings to us, for as long as we both shall live."

Removing one of his hands from hers, he gently stroked her soft cheek before taking her hand in his again and repeating her vows accordingly.

Together they lay down on the blanket, their lips locked in a passionate kiss while their hands touched every part of the other. Lying on top of Uncas, she felt his fingers exploring her private area and she arched her back with pleasure. Raising his head, he ran his tongue over one of her breasts, catching the tip with his lips. The sensation was almost more than she could bear.

Alice laid back down on Uncas and kissed him deeply. Wanting to give him the same pleasure he just gave her, she broke away and trailed kisses down his neck to his chest, pausing to circle one nipple with her tongue before kissing it, then trailing more kisses across his chest to his other nipple and doing the same.

The ecstasy set Uncas on fire. He rolled Alice onto her back and, laying on top of her, he slowly entered her. Seeing her wince in pain he paused before gently moving deeper inside.

"I promise this is the only time I will cause you pain, Pretty One." he whispered to her.

The pain quickly passed and Alice locked her arms and legs around him, feeling him move inside of her. Together they moved in an even rhythm which steadily quickened until their passions finally peaked.

With a groan Uncas collapsed on top of Alice as warm spasms shot through her. Both of them were breathing hard and soaked in sweat. She held Uncas to her, wanting their embrace to last as long as possible. Finally he rolled off and they lay beside each other, neither of them wanting this moment to end. Suddenly remembering the close proximity of the rest of the group and not wanting to push their luck at remaining undiscovered, Uncas reluctantly suggested they both get dressed. As Alice was about to put her corset back on she made a face and gave it to Uncas to put in his pack. After dressing, the two then lay in each others arms on the blanket while looking at the stars above them.

"My husband." said Alice with a happy sigh. Still wanting to touch him she pushed open his shirt and traced a finger back and forth along the line of tattoos running across his chest. She noticed one of the tattoos in the center of the line resembled the head of a fox.

"What does this fox head mean?" she casually asked.

"It's my name. Uncas means Fox."

"Fox! I love you, Uncas the Fox!"

"And I love you, my beautiful Alice." Uncas said, running his fingers up and down her arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. Placing his hand under her chin he lifted her face to his and kissed her. "My Pretty One!"

With a contented smile on her face, Alice put her head back on Uncas's shoulder and snuggled her face into his neck, breathing in his scent which smelled of smoke and sage. She then looked at the trees surrounding them and noticed for the first time some strange mounds of dirt and an odd platform nearby.

"What is this place? she asked.

"It's an old Mohawk burial ground." he replied, indicating the mounds and platform. "Those are the graves over there. That's why the war party would not come here". he said. Alice sat up with a start.

"Do you mean to tell me we were married in a _grave yar_d?" she said, looking at him in stunned disbelief.

"I don't think they minded. In fact, I have it on good authority that they didn't. " he said with a knowing smile, remembering his grandfather saying that he and the elders would see to their privacy.

Slowly Alice lay back down again, this time resting her head on his chest while once again pushing open his shirt and watching as she circled her finger around his exposed nipple with a feathery touch. After a moment she gave a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, enjoying the feel of her touch.

"Nothing is funny. It's just that I can hear your heart beating. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

"It belongs to you now. It always has."

"Oh Uncas I love you so much!"

They kissed deeply one more time before Alice laid her head back down on Uncas's chest and closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

Placing a kiss on top of Alice's head, Uncas also closed his eyes and went to sleep. But not before noticing they were finally being watched.

* * *

From the moment he saw the blond Yangees girl slip away in the direction of his son, Chingachgook had wanted to go after her. He was sure the girl was up to no good and he was determined to stop her before she could cause trouble, even if it upset Uncas. But each time he tried to move from his place behind the oak tree, something would stop him.

First the Ottawa war party approached their camp and Chingachgook dared not move. Once the Ottawa left, he waited a short time to be sure it was safe and started to go to where Uncas was. But a loud snap in the forest behind him made him stay put. Warily, he listened while searching the trees from where he stood till he was sure the war party had not circled around behind them. Again he started to step away from the tree when another noise from the forest stopped him. Over and over again the same thing happened, a new sound keeping him by the big oak. Looking at the burial mounds and platforms scattered through out the glade, Chingachgook began to get the feeling the spirits of the elders buried there were playing games with him. After quite some time had passed, Chingachgook became tired of being toyed with.

_"Why are you doing this to me?"_ he prayed to the spirits of the elders. _"I must go to my son. Stop this childish game you are playing and let me go to him."_

Chingachgook made one last attempt to step away from the oak tree and this time no forest noises stopped him. Silently moving in the direction his son and the girl had taken, he came to a large clump of bushes. Peering around the bushes he saw a sight that made him stop cold.

Lying on a blanket next to a log was Uncas and the Yangees girl. Thankfully they were both dressed, but the girl had her head on his son's chest and his shirt was open, allowing her to touch him in a very intimate way. He heard them talking to each other but was not close enough to hear what was being said. They then kissed and went to sleep.

Chingachgook was livid. He tried to come out from behind the bushes, intending to yank the girl up and throw her off of Uncas, but try as he might he could not move. It was as though some force was holding him frozen in place. No matter how hard he struggled he could not budge an inch. Finally he gave up.

_"Why are you doing this? I do not understand? He is my son! I must protect him!"_ he prayed again.

Confused as to why the spirits of the elders would do this, Chingachgook decided to return to the main camp, realizing that any efforts he made to try and reach his son would be futile. Once he made that decision he found he could move again, but only in the direction of the main camp, not toward Uncas. Walking back, Chingachgook took his original place by the oak tree. This was not over. He loved his son dearly and it tore him apart to think of him ruining his life over that girl. Tomorrow he would confront Uncas and remind him of his responsibilities. But as he stood keeping watch, he could not stop thinking about his son and the girl and his anger grew by the minute.

* * *

A beautiful sunrise greeted the newlyweds as they awoke the next morning. Knowing her family would be worried about her, Uncas told Alice they needed to get back to camp. As Alice brushed off her dress and tidied her hair, Uncas adjusted his clothes and quickly folded up the blanket. With musket in hand, he shouldered his pack. Giving a nod of reassurance to Alice, they both made their way back to the others, each knowing they were going to have a lot of explaining to do.

As the couple emerged from the woods into the camp, Cora and Duncan both rose up from where they had been sitting eating some dried meat. Uncas and Alice walked over to them, but before anyone could say anything Nathaniel entered the camp from another direction and called over to Uncas.

"Brother! Father would like to speak to you."

"I'm coming." Uncas replied with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I'll be right back." he said to Alice with a smile, setting down his pack before following Nathaniel into the forest.

When Uncas saw his father watching from behind the bushes the night before, he knew a confrontation was inevitable. He hoped, however, that once he explained his recurring dream and his marriage to Alice his father would understand and accept her as his daughter-in-law. He soon found out this was not to be the case.

As the brothers approached Chingachgook, they could clearly see their father was extremely angry, so much so that he was barely able to contain it. Not having seen Alice follow Uncas the night before, Nathaniel was confused as to what could possibly have made his father so upset.

Uncas stood before Chingachgook and started to speak.

"Father, I…."

"What were you _thinking_?" Chingachgook said with a raised voice, cutting off Uncas before he could say anything more. "You were supposed to be keeping watch and instead you lay there in the grass with that Yangees girl!"

"Father please, let me expla…."

"_How could you be so stupid_?" Chingachgook was yelling now, his anger taking over his reason. "_You know you are the only one who can continue our family! Instead of taking a good Delaware woman for your wife you would choose to be with a…."_

"_I love her_!" Uncas yelled back, losing his temper as well.

"_Love her_? And I suppose you think she loves _you_? _Hah!_ She does not love you! All you are to her is a toy to be played with until she is tired of you. Then she will throw you away because you are _nothing_ to her. Are you willing to _ruin_ your life in order to be with that worthless puny little Yangees? How could you let yourself be insulted and defiled by that…that _slut!_"

"_She is my wife!_ _And you will treat her with the respect she deserves!_ If you can't do that then I will leave with her and you will _never_ see either of us again, or any of the _children _we will have together!"

Suddenly all of the anger and disappointment Uncas had kept bottled up inside of him for years came pouring out and he was completely powerless to stop it.

"You've never _once_ asked me what I wanted to do with my life! You've _never_ given me a chance to prove myself and you have _never _included me in _any_ decisions that were made! You just expected me to follow you around like a _dog_ and do whatever you say without any questions and to carry on the family bloodline! I'm not a son to you, I'm just _breeding stock!"_

Uncas's words and the thought of him married to Alice made Chingachgook blind with rage and he completely lost control. Before he realized what he was doing, Chingachgook shot out his hand and slapped Uncas square across the face.

_"You are a fool! You are no longer my son!"_ screamed Chingachgook, shaking with rage.

"_And you are no longer my father!" _Uncas yelled back, his hand on his stinging cheek. Spitting on the ground he turned his back to a stunned Chingachgook and stormed off toward the camp.

Nathaniel was numb with shock and grief as he watched his family fall apart right before his eyes. As Uncas walked away he grabbed Chingachgook's arm and pleaded with him.

_"Stop this_! Father, you _do not_ know what you are saying! _Neither_ of you do! _Go after him_!"

"No." said Chingachgook, his voice little more than a whisper, the impact of what had just happened hitting him full force.

"I have lost him forever."


	9. Chapter 9: The Fort, Day 1

***Authors note: **There really was a Colonel Munro in the actual battle of Fort William Henry. In real life and in movies he has been given several different first names. I was a bit uncomfortable using any of them in this story so I gave him a different name altogether. I am also giving his character a little more depth. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Another one is in the works. Thanks again for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fort William Henry, Day 1**

Forest between Albany and Lake George, August 1757

White Mountains in Arizona Territory, August 1877

After she watched Uncas follow Nathaniel into the forest to talk with his father, Alice turned to Duncan and Cora and bid them good morning. Her brother and sister both had a questioning look in their eyes and Alice tried to act casually, like nothing was unusual but she could not hide the radiant look on her face. Cora could not take the suspense any longer.

_"Well?" _she burst out to her sister.

"Well what?" Alice quietly replied with a benign smile.

"Arrgh!" groaned Cora. Throwing her hands up in the air she spoke non-stop. "What happened? You were gone all night! Did you find Uncas? Well obviously you did. You wouldn't have stayed in the forest alone. What did you do? Did you talk to him? Did you kiss him? Did you….Oh my God….Alice…_you did!"_

Alice blushed and smiled as she looked shyly to the ground for a moment before raising her head and answering her sister.

"Yes! Uncas and I were married last night. I'm his wife now. We made our own vows together under the stars in our own little ceremony and gave ourselves to each other afterward. Cora it was so beautiful, more beautiful than I ever imagined it would be!"

"Oh Alice, congratulations! I am so truly happy for you! For both of you!" The two sisters hugged as they both laughed and cried at the same time. Duncan, clearly uncomfortable at Alice's reference to intimacy, cleared his throat. When the girls parted, he also hugged Alice and offered his own best wishes.

"Congratulations Alice! I wish you both all the happiness in the world! I truly mean that! I like Uncas. I like him a lot. He'll make you a fine husband, I'm sure of it!" With a slightly more serious tone, he continued.

"Cora told me about the dream and the vision. Have either of you discussed what you will do next? Where you will live? As much as I hate to say this, it will not be easy to find a place where you will both be welcomed and accepted."

"And we still do not know if Mama had a chance to write Papa. If she didn't, then he will not be prepared to see you with Uncas." added Cora.

"I know." said Alice. "Perhaps she did write him and we just didn't know it. But even if she didn't, Mama was Mohawk and Papa loved her very much. Surely he will understand? Won't he?"

The sound of loud voices coming from the direction the two men had gone interrupted their conversation. As the shouting grew louder, they easily recognized it was Chingachgook and Uncas who were yelling. Although they were speaking in Mohican, no one needed to understand what was being said. It was clear that father and son were having a serious argument. With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Alice knew the argument was about her.

As suddenly as the yelling started, it stopped and Uncas soon entered the clearing. He walked over to Alice and although he was trying very hard to act like nothing was wrong, it was clear to all that he was very upset. Alice placed her hand on his arm.

"Uncas?" she asked timidly. "Is anything wrong?"

Seeing the worry in Alice's eyes and the concerned faces of Duncan and Cora, Uncas smiled and lovingly stroked his wife's cheek with his hand as he spoke to her reassuringly.

"No, everything is fine. My father and I were just having a disagreement on which route to take to the fort today. But it's all right now. There is nothing to worry about."

It was a lie, but Uncas could not bring himself to tell her the truth, even though he could tell by her eyes that she knew.

"I understand I now have a Brother-in-law!" said Duncan trying to sound cheerful in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yes!" added Cora, feeling awkward and at a loss for words.

As another round of well wishes took place, with Duncan giving Uncas a brotherly slap on the back, Nathaniel and Chingachgook entered the camp. Without looking at anyone, Chingachgook retrieved his pack from where it lay by the oak tree and walked off into the forest. Nathaniel approached the others.

"We'll be leaving now. We still have a long ways to go but we should reach the fort by nightfall."

As everyone made ready to leave, Alice reached down and picked up Uncas's pack before he could grab it and slung it over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Uncas asked her.

"I am carrying my husband's pack as a good wife should. He needs to be unburdened so that he can protect us as we travel." she said with a proud smile.

"It's not too heavy for you, is it?"

"I can manage." she said confidently, standing straight with her head held high.

"We better get going." said Nathaniel.

As everyone followed Chingachgook, Nathaniel walked up to Uncas and put his hand on his shoulder, then spoke to his brother in Mohican.

"Uncas! I don't understand what is going on? Talk to me!"

Uncas kept his gaze forward. The argument between him and his father hurt him deeply and he regretted losing his temper and telling Chingachgook he was no longer his father and spitting on the ground. It was the pain of hearing his father disown him and speaking so badly of Alice that made him react that way. But he had to admit he was glad he was finally able to say all of the other things that he'd never had a chance to say before, although he wished it hadn't been said in anger.

"Alice and I love each other and we were married last night. I have been searching for her for years now and the moment I saw her I knew I'd finally found her. Father saw us together last night. I knew he was going to be upset and would not approve of my being with Alice but I never thought he would react this way. I thought I could reason with him. I guess I don't know him anymore than he knows me."

"Married? Searching for her for years? What are you talking about? You only just met her yesterday?" Nathaniel was trying hard to make sense out of it all.

"Every night for several years now I would have the same dream over and over again. It was about the woman I would marry. After we fought off the Hurons, I grabbed Alice as she tried to run after the horses I'd chased away. What happened after that was exactly what happened in my dream. The way we looked at each other, Cora standing nearby, the way Alice looked. She is the woman I saw every night."

"That's why you were always so distracted whenever we visited a Yangees town." Nathaniel said.

Suddenly it all started to make sense. Uncas was looking at the Yangees women, trying to find the one he dreamed about and their father had seen this. It explained why they never stayed in the settlements for very long. Chingachgook was so bound and determined that Uncas marry a Delaware woman, there was no way he would permit a marriage to anyone else.

"And you say Father saw you both together last night?" asked Nathaniel.

"Yes, just as we went to sleep."

Nathaniel let out a low whistle. "No wonder Father was so angry. Uncas, you _must_ talk to him. Tell him what you told me, about the dream. A medicine dream like that is very powerful and must not be ignored. He will understand then and come to accept Alice and your marriage."

"No. He made his feelings clear. He will never accept Alice as my wife. And I don't think he will ever forgive me for going against his wishes…or for what I said to him."

As much as Nathaniel hated to admit it, he knew Uncas was right.

* * *

As the desert sun rose in the cloudless turquoise sky, Teme the Wolf knew the day would be particularly hot. Sitting underneath a pinion tree which grew next to the wikiyup he shared with his mother, he felt a strange combination of feelings rush over him. A crazy overpowering mixture of happiness, anger, love, sadness, and regret, all jumbled together. As he cleaned his Winchester rifle in preparation for a hunting trip, he tried to ignore the feelings. His mother, Lila, sat nearby sewing a shirt while keeping an eye on a pot of stew which simmered over a cooking fire.

Unable to ignore the strange feelings he had any longer, Wolf 'called out' to his brother.

"_Fox? Are you alright?"_ he asked.

_"Yes and no."_ replied Uncas. _"I found her, the woman I've been dreaming about and it happened just like the dream. Her name is Alice Munro and last night I made her my wife." _

Wolf let out a joyful whoop which startled Lila, causing her to prick her finger with the sewing needle. Sucking her wounded finger, she glanced over at her son and smiled. Knowing he was 'talking' to his brother, she continued with her sewing.

_"I am so happy for you Fox! You found her! The dream came true!"_ Wolf was overjoyed for his brother but he was also curious. There was something he needed to know. Something that might give him some hope.

_"I want you to tell me all about her, brother. But first I need to ask you something. Does….does she have a sister?"_

Wolf could hear the smile in Uncas's voice.

_"Yes, she does. A very beautiful dark haired sister named Cora, although she's not as beautiful as my Alice. She also has a brother named Duncan who I like very much."_

Wolf didn't hear anything his brother said after Uncas told him Cora's name. All he could think about was her.

_"Cora! I like that name. It fits the woman I see every night. Cora…." _Wolf's thoughts drifted off as he pictured Cora and imagined the two of them together. Gradually he became aware that Uncas had grown silent.

_"Something else has happened though, hasn't it?" _he asked.

_"Father and I had a huge argument. He no longer thinks of me as his son."_

Uncas then told Wolf what had happened and about what he and Chingachgook had said to each other. Wolf listened, growing angry at what his brother told him. Although both he and Uncas had much the same personalities, Wolf was not one to hold back his temper. Unlike Uncas, who was calm and easy going, Wolf was much bolder and took on the role of protector and provider at a very young age. He never let anyone tell him what to do and if he was upset with someone, he let them know about it in no uncertain terms. Even though he was only twenty, he was already a seasoned warrior and was often called upon to lead both raiding and war parties. From what he'd learned about his father from Uncas over the years, he knew that he and Chingachgook would never have gotten along and it always angered him to hear of how their father treated Uncas.

"_I know you love Father very much and that you are hurting right now, but he brought this on himself. He never gave you a chance to be close to him and he never took the time to get to know you or to hear what you wanted out of life. All he wanted was to force you to live the life he never allowed himself to have. This is his loss, not yours. Let it go! You have a wife now and a chance to live the life you've always wanted with a woman who is everything you've ever wished for. That is what you need to remember and hold on to. Forget about him. Move on and don't look back."_

Uncas heard his brother's words and knew there was some truth in them. But he also knew that some of what Wolf said was due to the fact that he never had the chance to know their father. Having been too young to remember him, all Wolf knew about Chingachgook was based on what Uncas had told him and, unfortunately, most of that consisted of things Uncas complained about over the years. He never saw the tender side of their father, he never saw the patience he showed when teaching Uncas all of the things a Mohican warrior needed to know. And he never saw how their father held a baby rattle every night and grieved for the son he'd lost and loved so deeply.

_"I hear you my brother, but it's not that easy. Listen, I have to go now. We're traveling through the forest to the fort where Alice's father is and we're being followed. We'll talk more later."_

_"Be careful brother! Take good care of your woman….and mine."_

_"I will."_

Wolf leaned back against the pinion tree and threw the rag he'd been using to clean his rifle onto the ground. Lila, seeing her son's mood had changed, was concerned to know what had happened.

"What news is there from your brother?" she asked.

"You have a daughter-in-law. Fox has found his woman. They were married last night."

Lila put down her sewing and looked straight ahead, a sad smile coming to her face.

"I am very happy for him." she said. "Much will be changing now. But there is more, isn't there?"

"Yes." replied Wolf and he told her about the argument Uncas and Chingachgook had.

"You should have taken both of us with you, Mother. Then my brother and I could have been together and he wouldn't have spent all these years with _him."_

"That's not fair Nachite." scolded Lila, calling Wolf by his nickname. "You never had a chance to know your father. He's a good and kind man and I know he loves Fox very much, just as he loved you. I wanted all of us to come here together so that we could have remained a family, but it wasn't allowed. The spirit named Roarke said I could only bring either you or Fox with me, but I never should have separated the two of you. It was selfish of me to do that. I should have let you stay behind and come here alone. I'm so sorry I've kept you and Fox apart. Please forgive me?"

Wolf got up and went over to where his mother sat. Squatting down beside her he placed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"There is nothing to forgive." he said softly, looking at the mother he so loved. "I'm glad you took me with you. I just wish Fox had been allowed to come too."

"I know." she said. "But everything that has happened has been for a reason. You'll soon see."

Wolf wondered what his mother meant by that. As he watched her continue sewing the shirt she was making, he smiled.

"How many shirts do you think I need? You just made me a new blue one." he said playfully.

"This shirt is not for you. It is for Fox. I want you to give it to him when you see him, along with skirts and blouses I have made for your wives." she said without looking at him.

Wolf's mouth dropped open as he stared at his mother in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

Lila put down her sewing and looked up at her son.

"You are not the only one your grandfather speaks to. He told me you will be returning back to where Fox is and that your brother will need your help when you get there."

Wolf could not believe what he was hearing. He was so happy to hear that he would be going back that he didn't notice the sadness in his mother's eyes.

"I'm going back? When? How? Why didn't Grandfather tell me about this?" Wolf stopped, seeing his mother was upset.

"Your grandfather will tell you more and answer all of your questions. You will return the same way that we came here, in that strange fog." she told him. She then placed a hand on her son's cheek as tears streamed down her own. "You will leave in a few days."

"What do you mean _I_ will leave? Your coming with me, aren't you?"

"No my son. I cannot go back with you. I can never return to that time. You must go without me."

* * *

By the time evening approached, the sisters were growing weary of walking. Several times throughout the day Uncas, Duncan and Cora offered to relieve Alice from carrying the pack but each time they asked she refused. She was determined to show Uncas that she did not need to be pampered and taken care of like some silly, invalid schoolgirl. Alice knew the life she would live with Uncas would be far different than anything she had ever known and she needed to be strong and able to take on her fair share. As the sisters walked together, Cora asked Alice more about the previous night.

"Alice? I'm curious. Did what you saw in your dream really happen last night?" she asked.

Alice smiled, remembering every detail of her wedding night.

"Yes, it did! It was _just_ as I dreamed it. After Uncas and I married, we both fell asleep. It was at some point during the night that I awoke and saw the stars twinkling overhead. I turned to look at him and he was lying on his side with his back to me. Just then he turned over and opened his eyes and smiled at me as we reached out to each other. Oh Cora it was _exactly_ like my dream, only this time it was _real_ and it didn't end! He pulled me into his arms and we made love again. We didn't undress like we did the first time though, but I wish we had. Cora, he is so beautiful and so powerful. He makes me feel things I've never felt before!"

Alice began to blush at the memory of seeing Uncas naked and of their lovemaking. She did not notice her sister gaze longingly over to where Uncas was walking in the distance ahead of them.

Suddenly Uncas stopped. In the darkness, Alice could just make him out as he stood alert scanning the forest. He appeared to be listening intently to something, but all she could hear was thunder. With quick yet silent movements, he disappeared into the dark foliage of the forest.

Coming to a steep hill, Duncan took Alice by the arm to help her climb it. Speaking softly, Duncan told her that once they reached the fort he would see to it she got a hot bath and any comfort she needed. Although he didn't tell her so, Duncan was proud of the way Alice had endured this long journey, even carrying that heavy pack all day without complaint and refusing all offers of assistance. He had always thought of Alice as being frail, but now it was obvious that she was not. His saw that his little sister possessed great strength both physical and in spirit, perhaps more than he and Cora had. As they reached the top of the hill, he listened to the thunder and, looking up through the tree tops, he thought it was an odd thing to hear when the sky was clear and full of stars.

At the top of the ridge, Cora, Duncan and Alice all paused a moment to catch their breath. Lightening flashed through the foliage ahead of them and they saw Uncas standing there, watching something intently. Joining him, they then saw what he was looking at. It was the fort and what they'd thought was thunder and lightening was actually cannon fire and explosions. Fort William Henry was under attack!

"My God!" said Duncan. "It must be Montcalm! I knew he and his army were heading south but I had no idea they made it this far. We must go back, to Fort Edward if not back to Albany!"

Looking behind them, Uncas could see the shadowy figures of the Ottawa war party approaching in the distance.

"We have to go to the fort." Uncas told Duncan. "There's no other choice. The Ottawa are right behind us."

"What?" cried Duncan, turning his head to look in the same direction as Uncas. He could barely make out figures moving in the darkness.

"Come on." said Uncas, taking Alice by the arm and moving down the other side of the ridge.

They quickly made their way down and stopped behind a dense group of bushes near the shore of Lake George. Uncas looked around and saw Chingachgook and Nathaniel also heading toward the shore. He then spotted a canoe sticking out from under some branches that someone had placed over it in an attempt to hide it from sight.

"This way, quickly!" he said as he led Alice out from behind the bushes.

Duncan and Cora followed them to the canoe and helped to uncover it. Nathaniel and Chingachgook joined them. They too had seen the large war party and knew that reaching the fort was their only hope. Pushing the canoe into the water and placing Alice and Cora inside of it along with their packs and muskets, the four men guided the canoe through the deep water toward the fort. Chingachgook and Nathaniel held onto the left side, while Uncas and Duncan held on to the right.

Alice was terrified at the sight of the fort under fire. The smell of smoke and gunpowder filled her nose as she watched the cannon fire light up the night sky, illuminating the fort in an eerie silhouette. Moving her right hand along the rim in order to get a more comfortable grip, she felt it bump into another hand. Looking over the side she saw Uncas, breathing hard as he struggled to push the canoe. Every so often water would splash over his face and he would spit it out. He briefly turned his head and looked up at Alice, giving her a quick smile of reassurance and placed part of his hand over hers, while still keeping a tight grip on the canoe.

Cora sat behind her sister, looking forward and backward as she watched their progress to the fort and to see if the Ottawa were following them. After what seemed like hours, she felt the bottom of the canoe scrape the stones in the lakebed. Duncan helped Cora climb out while Uncas assisted Alice, taking his pack as she reached down to pick it up and slinging it over his shoulder. Chingachgook and Nathaniel grabbed their gear as well and together they made their way up the path to the fort.

Several soldiers and an officer stood holding torches near a tunnel in the side wall. Duncan called out to them.

"I'm Major Duncan Heyward!"

"Captain Jeffrey Beams!" replied the officer. "We didn't think you'd make it through."

"Where is Colonel Munro?"

Beams raised his torch and saw the muddy and soaked women. He is shocked to see that they had accompanied their brother, the Major, to the fort.

"He's inside. I'll take you to him."

As they made their way through the tunnel and exited the other side, Alice felt like she had just arrived in hell. The courtyard of the fort was aglow with the light from numerous small fires that seemed to burn everywhere. Men were running to and fro yelling orders at the top of their lungs over the loud booms of musket and cannon fire, while others carried away the injured and the dead. A mortar exploded nearby, striking a gun crew and the sounds of the wounded and dying filled the air. Alice had to duck to keep from being struck by flying debris.

"Nathaniel!" called out Jack Winthrop "Thought you weren't joining up?"

"Didn't!" Nathaniel shouted back. "Just dropped in to see how you boys was doin!"

Just then a door was flung open up ahead and Alice and Cora saw their father running toward them as he removed his jacket. Alice broke free from Uncas and ran toward him.

"Papa, _Papa_!" she cried as she and Cora ran into their father's arms.

"Alice, Cora! Why are you here? And where the hell are my reinforcements?" hollered Colonel Ian Munro as he threw his jacket around his daughters and led them inside to his staff room.

The rest of the men followed, along with several soldiers and Captain Beams, who closed the heavy door behind them.

"I told you to stay away from here! Why did you disobey me girls?" Ian asked his daughters.

"When? How?" asked Cora.

"My letters…"

"There was no letter!" stated Cora.

"I sent three couriers to Webb!" said Ian.

"One called Magua arrived." said Duncan.

"He delivered no such message." added Cora.

"Does Webb not even know we have a siege?" asked Ian, afraid to hear the answer he knows is coming.

"Sir, Webb has no idea." replied Duncan. "And he certainly does not know to send reinforcements."

Ian drops his gaze to the floor, the realization that help is not coming sinking in. Remembering his daughters are standing there, he looks up and meets Alice's frightened eyes. Smiling, he reaches out and places his hand on her arm.

"What happened to you" he asks.

Duncan, suddenly feeling more tired than he has ever felt before, answers for them all.

"Attacked….on the George Road….This Magua led us into it….eighteen killed. These men came to our rescue." he said, indicating Uncas, Nathaniel and Chingachgook.

Nathaniel and his father had been standing quietly behind Ian and his daughters. Uncas stood off to the side by himself.

"Thank you! Can I get you anything?" asked Ian, grateful that these men had saved his family.

"Help ourselves to a few horns from your powder stores. And some food." said Nathaniel, smiling politely.

"Indebted to you!" said Ian.

The muffled sound of an explosion filled the room as dirt fell from the ceiling above them. Alice stepped closer to her father.

"What will happen here Papa?" she asked, trying to fight back her fear.

Ian took Alice into his arms and hugged her, trying to sound calm and reassuring while he felt his insides twisting in knots with worry for his family. It was bad enough his only son Duncan was here and could possibly die defending this damned fort, but his daughters are now here as well.

"It'll be alright girl. It'll be alright." he said soothingly.

"Might I enquire after the situation, sir, given that I've seen the French engineering from the ridge above? asked Duncan, remembering at the last minute to call his father 'sir'.

"The situation is his guns are bigger than mine and he has more of them. They keep our heads down while they make thirty yards a day. When he's within two hundred yards he'll bring in his thirteen inch mortars, lob explosive rounds over our walls and pound us to dust." answered Ian, his voice grim.

"They look to be three hundred yards out. If they're making thirty feet of trench per day that will give us three days." said Duncan.

"Damn! Damn!"

"A man, here, could make a run straight through to Webb." offered Nathaniel.

"Three days is not enough time to get to Albany and back with reinforcements." said Ian.

"Webb's not in Albany." Duncan said. "He marched the 33th to Fort Edward two days ago."

"Webb's at Edward? That's only twelve miles from here! He can be here with reinforcements the day after tomorrow!" Ian turns to Nathaniel. "You, sir! Pick your man!"

"There's something else." adds Nathaniel. "We came upon a frontier cabin, it was burned out. Everyone murdered. It was Ottawa, allies to the French."

The news of the attack on the cabin hit Ian hard and confirmed his suspicions that Montcalm's army was larger and farther reaching than anyone had expected. He knew that many of the Colonial Militia that fought here at the fort had families out there and he wished he could let the men go home and defend their loved ones. But heavy casualties prevented him from doing this. He needed every man he had to keep this fort from falling. If the French were to take Fort William Henry then the whole frontier would be in peril. He swallowed the bile coming up into his throat as he answered Nathaniel.

"Aye! So?"

"It was a war party!" said Nathaniel, his voice rising along with his temper. "That means they'll be attacking up and down the frontier!"

"Thank you, sir!" Ian said curtly.

Nathaniel felt as though he had just been dismissed and he'd had enough of this Yangees officer.

"Settlers, Mohawks, have families out there!" he shouted back.

"That will be all, sir!" replied Ian, firmly.

Nathaniel is furious, as is Chingachgook. They both turn to leave the room. As Chingachgook opens the door and walks out, Nathaniel turns and gives an inquiring look at Uncas, silently asking if he is coming with them. Uncas stays put, turning his head and looking the other way. Nathaniel's shoulders sag and, looking down, he follows his father out of the room.

The Colonel then turns to Captain Beams and instructs him to have food, hot water for washing and dry clothes brought to his staff room. Captain Beams nods and he and the other soldiers leave the room. After they were gone, Duncan spoke to his father.

"Things were done. Nobody was spared." he said, trying not to recall the gruesome scene at the cabin.

"A terrible feature of war in the Americas, I'm afraid. As much as I wish I could, I can't spare a single man at this point. The safety of all those settlers living out there depends on this fort remaining under British control. Best to keep our sight fixed on our duty, to defeat France. That hangs on a courier to Webb." said Ian, stepping to his desk for a piece of parchment to write his message for help.

"Papa?" said Alice quietly as she led Uncas over to her father. "There is someone I'd like you to meet. His name is Uncas….and he is my husband."

Ian dropped the quill pen he was holding and turned to face Alice and the young Indian who she was holding with both arms around his waist. The warrior had his arm around his daughter's shoulder holding her close to his side. Alice looked fearfully at her father. The young warrior held a steady gaze at Ian, although his rapid breathing showed he was nervous as well. Duncan and Cora stood behind the couple, their faces also showing their uncertainty of what their father's reaction will be.

As Ian looked closely at Uncas, his mouth dropped open for a moment before a strange look came over his face and he began to smile.

"He will be tall and dark, wearing a plum colored shirt and his long black hair will shine like a raven's wing. Aye! I was expecting this. Your mother wrote me about her vision. I must say I was bit surprised, to say the least, to learn who my daughters would be marrying. But I remember your dear mother's visions all too well. They always come true, and you can't go against them."

It only took Ian one look at Alice and Uncas to see the love they had for each other was strong. What's more, this young man had risked his life to save not only her but her brother and sister as well. Ian walked over to Uncas and gave him a fatherly hug.

"Welcome to the family, son! Welcome to the family!"

Uncas was stunned, not expecting the introduction to turn out this way. Slowly returning his new father-in-law's embrace, he felt his throat tightening up with emotion at the full realization that he belonged to a new family now.

Cora and Duncan each gave a loud sigh of relief. Alice threw herself on her father and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Papa!" she cried.

"My little Alice, a married woman! Well, you'll be needing someplace private to stay. You and Uncas can take my personal quarters." said Ian, nodding his head toward a door at the back of the room. "I know it isn't the most ideal place a father can give his daughter for her honeymoon but it'll have to do!" he added with a wink.

Another explosion shook the room and the sound of the wounded crying out in agony could be heard, reminding everyone of the battle taking place outside. Ian turned back to his desk.

"We must send that courier off now. Every second counts. We can't hold on like this much longer."

Alice walked over to the door of her father's private quarters. She stopped and turned to look back when she realized Uncas had not followed her. Uncas looked toward the door leading out into the fort's courtyard, and then at Alice. He was torn between wanting to be with his wife and wanting to help defend the fort. He heard the Colonel say they needed every fighting man they had and he saw for himself how bad things were when they arrived.

Unable to bring himself to tell her that he was going out into that hell to fight, Uncas instead tried to say it with his eyes. As Ian stood up from his desk to hand the message he'd written to Duncan, he saw the looks passing between Uncas and Alice and the tears streaming down his daughter's face. Realizing his new son-in-law wanted to do his part and fight, he could not take the chance that his beloved Alice would become a widow when she had only just become a bride. He walked over to Uncas and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright son." he said with a smile. "Go be with Alice. Your new bride needs you with her more than I need one more man out there."

Alice walked over to Uncas and took his arm, her tear filled eyes pleading with him to stay with her. Standing behind his father, Duncan looked at Uncas and nodded. Cora, who had come up to stand beside Alice, said nothing but her eyes also pleaded with him not to go. She could not bear the thought of seeing Uncas hurt or killed anymore than her sister could.

Uncas reluctantly nodded his head. He wanted to fight but he couldn't bear to see his wife so upset and he was touched by the genuine concern the others had for him.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Duncan walked over and opened it. Two women entered the room carrying food, a large tea pot and clean clothes for the sisters. Placing the items on a table against the wall, the women stepped back outside and retrieved two buckets of hot water which they set down on the floor near the table. With a courtesy to the Colonel, both women then left.

While Ian and Duncan set about getting the courier on his way, Uncas brought one of the water buckets into the sleeping room and poured some of the contents into a large basin on a stand in the corner. The sisters served out the food. Alice brought bowls of stew for both her and Uncas into their room while Cora followed behind her carrying two cups of tea. As she and Alice set the food down on a small table, Cora looked at the bed that her sister and Uncas would share that night and she pictured Uncas lying there. Shaking her head to clear the shameful thoughts away, she hurried from the room without looking at either Uncas or Alice. Bidding them both good night, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

As Duncan and a company of troops provided a decoy outside of the fort gate, Nathaniel and Chingachgook took positions on top of the wall on the opposite side, providing cover for the courier as he ran from the fort on his way to deliver the message to General Webb. Once the runner had cleared the fort, Nathaniel turned to his father.

"I spoke to Uncas. Father, please! I know you are upset with him and you don't approve of what he's done, but talk to him. He told me that he had a medicine dream, the same one every night and in that dream Alice was his wife. That is why he was always looking at Yangees women. He was trying to find her, as the spirits told him to do. You _know_ the power of such things."

Chingachgook was silent, looking down at the activity in the courtyard below. Nathaniel tried again.

"You both spoke in anger and you each said things you did not mean. I know he hurt you but you hurt him as well and I also know you still love him. _Please_, talk to him."

"He meant what he said." Chingachgook replied in a low, flat tone. "He would never have said those words if he did not."

"And _you_ meant your words to _him_?"

"No." Chingachgook closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I did not mean _all _of my words, only the ones about _her._ But you are right. I do still love him. I did not mean to call him a fool and I did not mean to strike him….and I did not mean to say he is no longer my son." Chingachgook's voice began to break as he whispered. "He will _always _be my son."

Nathaniel placed a hand on Chingachgook's arm.

"Then _go_ to him! _Talk_ to him! I _know_ you both can work this out!"

"No. He has chosen the path he wants to follow. He will never come back."

"He is following the path that the spirits showed him in the medicine dream." said Nathaniel.

"You think he is following the path of a medicine dream. I think he following the path of someone who does not know what he is doing." Chingachgook said grimly. "She has blinded him and will make him miserable. When he finally realizes he will never be happy with her, it will be too late. As much as I love Uncas I cannot forgive him for disregarding his responsibility and marrying this woman. And I will never accept _her_ as his wife."

Nathaniel said nothing more. He knew he could not persuade Chingachgook go to Uncas, but he refused to give up on reuniting his family. Tomorrow he would try speaking once more to his brother.


	10. Chapter 10: The Fort, Day 2

***Author's note: **The name Teme is Delaware for Wolf, which as I am told (and forgive me if I am wrong) is pronounced TEH-may. It was difficult to find the word for wolf in the Delaware language but the source I found it in appears to be reliable. Again my apologies if the word and pronunciation is wrong. Also, Wolf's nickname, Nachite, is pronounced nah-CHE-tay. Thanks to all for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 10: Fort William Henry, Day 2**

Lake George, August 1757

White Mountains in Arizona Territory, August 1877

It was several hours before dawn when Alice awoke to the sound of voices coming from her father's staff room. The fighting had temporarily stopped and she could hear him conferring with another officer. Alice hoped her father was taking time to get some rest. He had looked so tired when they'd arrived at the fort.

An oil lamp softly illuminated the room and she saw her old dress hanging from a peg on the wall at the foot of the bed. It was still damp from being washed and the hem was ragged from walking through brush. She decided to give it to Mr. Phelps, her father's surgeon, to be used for bandages. The fort women had provided another dress for her to wear which would do just fine. Uncas's shirt also hung drying from another peg and his leggings were draped over a chair.

Feeling Uncas move in the bed beside her, Alice turned to look at him. Lying on his side with his face near hers, he looked so sweet and peaceful as he slept. Gently, so as not to wake him, she began to comb her fingers through his hair as she watched him sleep. A few stray hairs fell and tickled his nose. Bringing his hand up to rub it, Uncas opened his eyes and found Alice watching him with a contented smile on her face.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, smiling back.

"I heard voices in the other room and it woke me up." she said.

Uncas sleepily listened to the sounds coming from the staff room. Then he remembered something odd that the Colonel had said earlier when Alice introduced him. Rolling onto his back, he pulled Alice to him. As she snuggled up next to Uncas, he decided to ask her about it.

"Alice?"

"Mmm?"

"After you introduced me to your father, he said something about your mother having written him a letter about a vision and about who his daughters would marry? What was that all about?"

Alice had planned to tell him about her dream and her mother, but she had wanted to wait awhile as she was uncertain how he would take it. But since her father had already mentioned it and Uncas was now asking about it, she no longer had a choice. She knew she had to tell him everything.

"Last winter, when Cora and I arrived here in the colonies with our mother, Mama told us about a vision she had. She was known for her powerful visions and this one was about who Cora and I would marry. She described our first meeting in the forest and how you would look, in every detail right down to the red feather in your hair. Her description of how you looked matched perfectly to a dream I'd been having every night for quite some time."

She brushed Uncas's cheek as she smiled at the memory.

"My dream was of our wedding night, when we woke up in the middle of the night. Everything that Mama and I saw happened exactly as we had each seen it."

Uncas was stunned and for a moment he could not speak. He sat up in the bed, looking toward the wall before finally turning to Alice.

"You're saying you've had a recurring dream? About us?" he asked.

"Yes."

"So did I, for about two years now. I also saw our first meeting. That's how I knew I'd found you. I recognized you the moment I saw you."

"Oh my God….I can't believe it! You dreamed it too…." Alice's voice trailed off as it all sunk in.

Uncas was almost afraid to ask Alice what her mother had seen about her sister but he knew he had to.

"What about Cora?"

"Wha…?"

"Cora. What did your mother see about her?

Taking a moment to remember what her mother had said, she described the scene about Uncas's twin arriving through a cave wall and of Cora's dream about sitting in a cave with him. She also told him Cora had fallen in love with his brother, but now does not believe she will meet him because Uncas said he was dead.

Uncas slowly lay back down again and stared at the ceiling. It was enough that he and Wolf had these dreams about their women. Now he finds out their women have been having dreams about them as well. And what's more, their mothers each knew about this too! He decides to tell her about Wolf.

"My brother is not dead."

_"What?" _said Alice, sitting bolt upright.

"He's not dead. Neither is my mother. When she was sick, a spirit came and took her and my brother back to her homeland but in another time. That's where they are now. They left by walking into a strange, spinning fog. I was very young at the time, but I've never forgotten that."

Alice was so happy she clapped her hands together as she bounced up and down on the bed.

"I knew he wasn't dead! _I knew it!_ Oh Uncas! Cora's husband is your brother….and he's going to come _back! _I cannot _wait_ to tell Cora! She will be so hap…."

"We don't know that yet." said Uncas.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice, giving her husband a puzzled look.

"We don't know that he's coming back. He and I can't figure out how to make that happen."

"Of course he's coming back! Mama and Cora both saw it and….wait a minute….did you just say that neither of you can figure it out? You've _talked_ to _him_?"

Uncas nodded his head. "Yes. Ever since I can remember, he and I have been able to talk to each other without speaking. Instead of saying things out loud we do it quietly to ourselves. I don't understand it. But our mother says it's because we're twins."

Alice was nearly beside herself she was so happy. She knew that her relationship with Uncas was something special and now she knew for a certainty that Cora would have one with his brother as well.

"He'll come back, I know he will. You said he and your mother left in a spinning fog? Well, Mama saw him come back through a spinning fog. Don't you see?"

Uncas wanted to believe it and it was beginning to seem like it could be true after what he'd just learned tonight. He would have to talk to Wolf again and perhaps between the two of them they could convince their grandfather to shed some light on what was happening.

"We'll have to wait and see what happens. Just promise me you won't tell Cora about this? I don't want to get her hopes up and see her get hurt if he can't come back."

Alice promised not to say anything and she and Uncas settled back down to sleep, only neither of them could. As she lay trying to clear her mind and relax, Alice remembered the argument between Uncas and his father. Although she didn't want to remind him of it, she needed to know if it was about her and their marriage. She turned and saw Uncas was also still awake.

"Uncas? Can I ask you something?"

"What, Pretty One?"

"Was the argument between you and your father about us?"

Uncas took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering.

"Yes, it was. But it wasn't _just_ about us, it was about other things too. This disagreement was a long time coming." he said, and then proceeded to tell her what the argument had been about.

Alice laid her head on Uncas's shoulder and slowly rubbed the palm of her hand back and forth on his chest.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble between you and your father. I never wanted that to happen."

"I know you didn't. And it's not your fault. He has his mind set and he just won't bend."

"Is there a way the two of you can make things right again?"

"I don't know Pretty One. I don't know."

* * *

Sunrise was announced with the roar of cannon fire as the siege resumed. After a quick breakfast of biscuits and cornmeal mush, which she made sure her father took time to eat, Alice left to find Cora. Uncas, who was cleaning his musket, did not notice her leave. The fort was in the same turmoil it was the night before and Alice ducked and dodged her way through the madness. She found Cora helping Mr. Phelps in the surgery.

Giving her sister her old dress to use as bandages, she paused in the doorway and watched for a moment as Cora treated a soldier's head wound. Alice was proud of her sister. When she was sixteen, Cora began to accompany their father on campaigns and made a place for herself assisting Mr. Phelps with the wounded. As a result, Cora had become an accomplished nurse and could do almost anything Mr. Phelps could do.

Even though Cora was focused on her work, Alice knew her sister well. She knew who Cora's thoughts were on and wanted to tell her sister about Uncas's brother, but she kept her promise and said nothing. Turning to leave, Alice ran straight into Uncas.

"I've been looking all over for you." he said. "You shouldn't be walking around out here by yourself. It's too dangerous. I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to bring my old dress to Cora." As she spoke, another gun crew took a heavy hit from enemy fire.

"Come on, let's get out of here." he said, taking her by the arm and leading her away.

As they made their way through the chaos of the fort, Uncas had an idea. He brought Alice back to their sleeping quarters and closed the door. Removing the musket which was slung over his shoulder and setting it down on the bed, he turned to Alice.

"Do you know anything about defending yourself?" he asked her.

"No, I….I've never had to."

"Well it's time you learned. This isn't London, Alice. The frontier is a dangerous place. You need to know how to take care of yourself, especially now that you're my wife."

Removing his tomahawk and knife from his belt, he stood behind her and placed them in her hands.

"Alright, hold them like this." he said, positioning her hands. "Move them this way."

Placing his hands on her wrists, he moved her arms back and forth, showing her the way to use both weapons to strike and defend. They slowly practiced the moves together until he saw she was getting familiar with them.

"Now, you try. Swing them like you're fighting someone with them."

"I cannot!"

"Yes you can. Swing them! That's it! Come on! Keep swinging them! Imagine I'm hurt and you're trying to protect me. _Swing!"_

The thought of Uncas hurt made Alice's stomach twist into a knot and she grunted as she swung both the tomahawk and knife again and again with such force that Uncas had to step back to avoid being hit by the backswing.

"Good! That's it! Keep going!" he encouraged her. After a time he saw her moves were slowing down.

Alright, stop…stop." he said, reaching forward to grab her arms to stop her.

Alice stood with her arms at her sides trying to catch her breath, the weapons still clutched in her hands. Uncas took the tomahawk and knife from her and tucked them back into his belt.

"You did good! You did real good! We'll practice some more again later." he said proudly.

Seeing how tired she looked he added, "Why don't you rest for a while? I'm going to find Duncan, see if he needs any help." Giving Alice a kiss, he picked up his musket and left the room.

Alice was tired but she wanted to keep practicing the moves Uncas had just taught her. Picking up two pieces of kindling from a basket near the fireplace, she pretended to fight the back of a chair. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice….her mother's.

_"Hello Alice."_

"Mama? Where are you?" asked Alice out loud as she looked around the room.

_"I'm near, Little One. There is something important I must tell you. You must remember these moves you are practicing. Don't forget them!"_

"Why Mama? Is something going to happen?" Alice asked as an unsettled feeling began to creep into her.

_"You must be brave, Alice. You must be strong and have the courage to do things you never thought you could possibly do."_

"Mama, you're scaring me!"

_"I'm sorry, Little One, I have to. Your husband's life will depend on it!"_

* * *

Uncas found Duncan talking to an officer who was directing a group of men making repairs to the fort's main gate, which had been damaged by cannon fire. As he approached them, one of the men was struck by a musket ball coming from a French sniper.

"Help me get him to the surgery!" yelled Duncan over the boom of a volley of muskets returning fire.

Placing the man's arms around their shoulders, Duncan and Uncas carried him over to the surgery. After laying the soldier down on a wooden table, Duncan left the room to return to the main gate. Uncas was about to follow him when he heard the wounded man ask for water. He spotted a bucket of water with a ladle hanging from it. Gently lifting the man's head, Uncas held the filled ladle to the man's lips. He then carefully let his head back down again and looked for something to use to stop the man's bleeding. Finding some bandages, he bound up the wound.

Looking around, Uncas could see Mr. Phelps and Cora across the large surgery where they were treating a badly injured man. Several other people were also assisting the wounded, but it was clear there were not enough to go around. The cries of men in agony filled the room and Uncas began to move from one casualty to another, doing what he could to help.

"Uncas! Come here! Quickly!" he heard Cora shout as she and Mr. Phelps struggled to hold down the man they were treating. Uncas hurried over to assist them.

* * *

Chingachgook stood in front of a large barrel in the ammunition room, refilling his powder horn. Nathaniel stood next to him, doing the same. As he poured powder into the horn, Chingachgook thought about Uncas. Earlier that morning, he had seen him entering the fort surgery. Afraid that his son might have been injured, he started to run toward the surgery, but stopped short when Uncas emerged from the doorway a few seconds later with the Yangees girl on his arm. The pain of seeing his son with the girl was too much and Chingachgook turned away and went over to where his white son and Jack Winthrop were….

"Father?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Chingachgook turned to Nathaniel who was nodding his head toward the horn Chingachgook was filling. Seeing the horn was full and the excess powder he continued to pour into it spilling over his hand and back into the barrel, he put down the scoop and replaced the cap on the horn.

"I know who your thinking about." said Nathaniel.

Chingachgook looked away and started for the door. As they both left the ammunition room, they spotted Uncas and Duncan carrying a man into the surgery. Nathaniel decided to try one more time.

"Talk to him, father. Come. We'll both go."

Nathaniel was very surprised to see his father nod his head in consent and the two men started walking across the fort over to the surgery. It took some time for them to make their way through all of the frantic activity going on around them. They were delayed even further when they stopped to assist some men moving a heavy cannon to a new position. When they finally entered the surgery, it took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dim light inside. Looking around the room, Nathaniel finally saw Uncas. He was just finishing up with stitching a man's leg. Nathaniel then watched as his brother next applied some salve to the wound and then wrapped the leg with a bandage. He was proud of Uncas and was impressed with the natural skill he had in treating the injured man, something he'd never knew his brother could do. Turning to his father, he saw Chingachgook was looking for Uncas in another direction.

"Father, he's over there."

When Chingachgook turned to look where Nathaniel indicated, Uncas was now giving water to the man he'd been treating. Chingachgook's heart sank. It was already happening. Instead of being outside fighting like a man, his son was in here working like a woman, giving water to the sick. Unable to watch anymore, he turned and walked toward the surgery door.

"Father….wait!"

Nathaniel stopped Chingachgook in the doorway.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you were going to talk to him?" he asked.

"I cannot bear to see him here like this. Already the Yangees have made my son forget that he is a warrior. Instead they make him hand out water like a woman….and he lets them do it to please that girl."

"But Father, you didn't see what he was doing, he…."

"I saw enough. I cannot take the pain of seeing any more." said Chingachgook as he removed Nathaniel's hand from his arm and walked away.

Watching his father leave, Nathaniel suddenly felt very tired. His family was the most important thing in the world to him and now this family was shattered into pieces. Living in the forest, hunting and trapping with Chingachgook an Uncas were always the happiest of times for him. The only time he remembered being happier was when he was a child and they all lived in the village with his mother and Teme, the Wolf. Nathaniel winced. He missed his mother terribly, but the memory of Wolf was far too painful for him to think about. Although the twins would pester him to no end and he would act annoyed, he secretly enjoyed their playful childish pranks. He loved his little brothers equally and was unable to choose one as his favorite. It was always so much fun playing with them, but when Wolf died, all of that changed. The fun stopped and Uncas became quiet and serious, no longer the playful laughing little boy he had been. And Wolf was gone.

Feeling his throat tighten up, Nathaniel wiped away a tear that had escaped from his eye. He entered the surgery again to talk to Uncas, but was unable to locate him. He did see Cora, however, sitting in a corner resting. He decided to cheer himself up by saying hello and maybe even strike up a conversation with her. He approached her with the pretense of getting some cloth.

"Hello Miss, may I? he asked, indicating a piece of silk from a basket of bandages.

"Please." Cora replied with a nod.

Slicing a piece off of the silk, he couldn't think of what to say next.

"I'd like to thank you, sir, for assisting and seeing all of us safely to the fort." said Cora.

"My pleasure Miss. I understand we are family now." said Nathaniel, in an effort to make small talk.

"Yes, I suppose we are." replied Cora. Covering her mouth with her hand she gave a big yawn.

"You look tired."

"I guess I am. I'm afraid I did not get much sleep last night. Papa gave his private quarters to Uncas and Alice and I took a cot in the staff room, which was not the quietest place to sleep what with Papa working there most of the night."

"They're happy? Uncas and Alice I mean." asked Nathaniel.

"Yes, they are. Very happy. I hope to be as well with my man when he and I…. "

The conversation was interrupted by more wounded being brought into the surgery and Cora jumped up, excusing herself in order to tend to them. Nathaniel got up to leave, pausing in the doorway to take one more look at Cora. Was she already married? Or was she just betrothed to someone? Nathaniel cursed under his breath, wishing she'd had a chance to finish what she was saying before they'd been interrupted. Leaving the surgery, he began to search for Chingachgook.

* * *

It was early evening when Wolf, feeling worn out and rather dejected, returned to his people's camp from his hunting trip. Most families were gathered around their cooking fires, eating an evening meal. A few small boys darted around the camp, playing a game of tag. Stopping in front of his wikiyup, Wolf tied his horse to the pinion tree and unloaded the deer he had bagged on his hunting trip. When he left for his trip yesterday, he had planned to return before dark, but he could not keep his mind focused on hunting and it wasn't until this afternoon that he finally managed to catch something. Lila, hearing her son return, came out of the wikiyup and greeted him.

"Your back! I was beginning to worry." she told him as she helped him with the deer.

"I'm sorry. It took longer than I thought. I wasn't having much luck with hunting."

"Or with reaching your grandfather?" she added, as if reading his thoughts.

"No. I didn't have much luck with that either."

"Why don't you go inside and rest. I'll take care of cutting up the meat." said Lila.

Entering the wikiyup, Wolf lay down on his blanket. Placing his arm over his forehead, he stared up at the top of the lodge before closing his eyes. He had no sooner started to relax when he heard someone next to him clear their throat. Without looking, he knew who it was.

_"Hello Grandfather." _he said, sitting up to face the spirit of the old man sitting next to him.

_"Hello Wolf. That is a fine deer that you caught."_

_"Thanks. Mother said you told her I'd be returning to where Fox is."_

_"Yes, you will. Very soon you will go back there. But I must warn you, your return will not be easy."_

_"What do you mean?"_

The old man sighed before looking at Wolf.

_"I cannot tell you anything more right now. Just know that you must be strong. When it is time for you to leave I will come to you and tell you more before I show you the way. Your brother will need your help as soon as you get there."_

_"When will that be, Grandfather?"_

_"The day after tomorrow. There is a raiding party leaving that day. Go with them. But before you leave, take everything you need with you and say goodbye to your mother. You will not be returning."_

Wolf was about to ask why he needed to join the raiding party in order to leave but his grandfather had already vanished. 'Calling out' to the old man, he received no reply. Lying back down on his bed, Wolf then 'called out' to his brother, Uncas.

_"Fox. Fox!"_

_"I'm here." _replied Uncas

_"I have a big surprise for you, brother. I'm coming back! Grandfather just told me so."_

_"What!" _Uncas could not believe what he was hearing_. "Are you sure? When are you coming?"_

_"Day after tomorrow. I can't believe it either. He said you were going to need my help. Do you know what he meant by that?"_

_"No. We're here at the fort, which is under attack by the French. Maybe that's what he means."_

Wolf thought about the way both his mother and grandfather had mentioned Fox needing his help.

_"Maybe, but I don't think so. It sounds like something more than that. I guess we'll see when I get there. Just think, Fox! We're finally going to be together again. And I will finally get to meet my Cora!"_

Wolf was surprised by what his brother told him next.

_"She knows about you. Apparently you and I are not the only ones who have medicine dreams."_

_"Cora knows about me?"_

_"Yeah. Well, of course right now she thinks your dead. But don't worry. It will all be fine. She overheard me talking to Alice about my family and, well, it's a long story. I'll tell you when you get here._

Wolf groaned. It'll be fine? The woman he loves thinks he's dead and his brother tells him not to worry, that it will be fine? What's more, he has no idea what kind of help he will need to give Fox when he gets there. He felt a headache coming on and rubbed both sides of his forehead to try and relieve it.

_"Drink some of Mother's tea. It will help take your headache away."_ said Uncas

_"How'd you…."_

_"I can feel it too, remember?"_


	11. Chapter 11: The Fort, Day 3

***Authors note: **I was searching Uncas and Alice on Youtube and I found a beautiful music video someone put together called Alice and Uncas If I Could Be Where You Are. The song is by Enya and although the video was for Alice and Uncas, I think, in this story, its perfect for Cora and Wolf. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Things are really going to start kicking up after this!

**Chapter 11: Fort William Henry, Day 3**

Lake George, August 1757

The siege continued the next morning with the French assault taking on a new ferocity. Montcalm's men were almost in range to bring in their large mortar cannons. Only a few more hours of digging were needed before the gun crews could begin moving into position.

Cora awoke early that morning and after a quick breakfast of some stale biscuits, she made her way over to the surgery. By keeping herself busy helping Mr. Phelps, she thought she'd be able to keep her mind off of Uncas's twin. She had been a fool to allow herself to fall in love with him, and what had once been so wonderful to think about was now too painful to allow even a moment of thought. But today she could not help it.

Since arriving at the fort, Cora had tried to avoid Uncas, since seeing him reminded her of the man she was never going to meet. She thought the surgery was a good place to hide, but yesterday Uncas had spent nearly the whole day there helping out. To make matters worse, she had her dream again last night. How handsome her man looked in his pale blue calico shirt and with his long black hair hanging loose. Try as she might, Cora could not get the image of him out of her head. She hoped Uncas would not come to the surgery again today. If he did, it would only make things worse. It was not Uncas's fault, but it still hurt to see him and be reminded that her sister had found her husband and that she would never meet hers.

Still thinking about her dream, Cora began to cut strips of cloth into bandages. As she did so, she began to sing a song she had made up last winter. It was about her warrior and how she longed to find him. Finishing the song, she swallowed hard as she fought back the tears welling up in her eyes and began to roll up the new bandages she had just made.

Hearing someone coming, she looked up as Uncas entered the surgery holding his bloody hand to his left side. Seeing him, Cora felt her stomach sink and fighting back a feeling of panic, she rushed over to him as he sat down on a table.

"What happened?" she cried.

"I was helping guard some men making repairs to an outer wall when we were rushed by some Hurons and French soldiers. One of the soldiers slashed my side with his bayonet." replied Uncas as Cora moved his hand out of the way so that she could see how badly he'd been hurt.

Seeing that the wound was not serious, Cora relaxed a bit and retrieved some suture and a needle from a nearby shelf. She also brought over a crock containing some herbal salve and some of the new bandages. Setting a basin down on the table beside him, she filled it with water and dipped a bandage into it.

"I'll have to clean your wound before I can stitch it. You'll need to get your shirt out of the way."

Uncas lifted his shirt over his head and removed it. Turning toward him with the wet bandage, Cora felt a spasm shoot through her when she looked at Uncas. Feeling her face getting hot, she hoped he didn't see her blushing. But Uncas was looking up at the ceiling, his back straight, bracing himself for the pain he knew would be coming. Trying not to look at his chest and to focus on his wound, Cora still could not help stealing a glance every so often.

_"Alice was right. He is beautiful." _she thought, then scolded herself for having such a shameful thought.

_"Stop it! It's your warrior you want, not him. He doesn't belong to you, he belongs to Alice!"_

Working carefully so as to cause him as little pain as possible, Cora cleaned and stitched the wound. He never so much as flinched the whole time she worked and Cora admired his ability to withstand the pain. After applying the salve over the stitches, she prepared to wrap a bandage around his waist. Knowing that when she wrapped the bandage around him it would cause her to get uncomfortably close to him, she tried to stand back as far as she could, yet still keep her balance.

Cora was just about finished and was reaching behind him to grab the last of the bandage when her foot slipped out from under her and she fell against him. As Uncas caught her, she placed both hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Raising her head, she found her face was only a few inches away from his. But instead of seeing Uncas she saw her warrior's face in front of her and she slid her hands off Uncas's shoulders and down onto his chest as she leaned forward to kiss him. Startled, Uncas grabbed her wrists and pushed her back.

Jarred back to reality, Cora was humiliated at what she had nearly done and turned away as she fought back the tears. Realizing why she had acted in such a way, Uncas decided it was time Cora knew the truth.

"Cora." he said as he slid off the table and reached out to turn her toward him. "I know who you were thinking about just now. Alice told me everything the other night. _I'm_ not the one you want, my twin brother is. Listen to me Cora, _he's not dead_. He's alive and, yes, as crazy as it sounds he_ is_ living in a different time than we are. And he _is _coming back….soon. Please don't ask me to explain it. You're just going to have to trust me on this. He's_ coming back_!"

Cora was stunned. Did she hear Uncas correctly? Did he just say his brother is alive and that he'd be here soon? How does he _know_ he's alive? She was almost afraid to believe him, but more afraid not to.

"He's alive? And he's coming? He's really coming?" she asked.

"Yes, he is. He'll be here tomorrow."

"_When? How_?"

"I don't know exactly when. I just know that he will be here sometime tomorrow. As to how, well, that's the part that's hard to explain."

Cora knees began to shake and she sank down onto a chair as feelings of both shock and joy overwhelmed her. He's coming. Her warrior is coming….tomorrow! Looking up at Uncas, she asked him something she had wanted to know for quite some time.

"What is his name?"

"Teme, it means Wolf."

Just then Alice burst into the surgery shouting Uncas's name, followed by her father and Duncan. They had heard Uncas had been injured and raced over to see how badly he'd been hurt. Sobbing uncontrollably, Alice threw her arms around Uncas and held him tightly. She then looked down at the bandage around his waist and touched the spot where the ointment was starting to ooze through the wrappings. Uncas winced in pain and gently moved her hand away.

"Are you alright, son?" asked Ian, worry clearly etched in his face.

"I'm fine." replied Uncas with a smile.

"One of my men said you had been stabbed by a bayonet when the French tried to break through." said Duncan, his voice noticeably shaky.

"It's only a cut, the blade just slid across my rib. Cora stitched it up. It's nothing, I'm fine….really."

"Let's get you back to my quarters. All of you. I need to talk to you." said Ian

Alice helped Uncas pull on his now torn and bloody shirt and the group left the surgery. Upon reaching the Colonel's staff room, Ian sat down at his desk, leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair and rubbing his eyes.

"Are you alright Papa? You look exhausted." said Cora, kneeling down next to him with her hand on his knee.

"I'm alright, girl. But what I am going to say next stays in this room." said Ian, looking at the faces of his family standing around him. An explosion shook the room as he continued.

"There is still no sign of Webb's reinforcements and I don't think we can hold this fort much longer. The French artillery fire is increasing in intensity and if Webb doesn't arrive soon I fear we will have to surrender. I'm worried about all of you. This fort is not safe anymore. We could have lost Uncas today and I will not take any more chances with the safety of my family."

Still holding on to Uncas, Alice drew herself closer to him and buried her face against his chest when her father mentioned how close they came to losing him.

"Uncas." Ian continued. "I want you to take the girls down into the prison. There is no one being held down there and it is almost completely underground. You'll all be safer there." Uncas started to protest but Ian raised his hand and stopped him.

"I need you to look after the girls while they are down there. The four of you are all the family I have left. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to any of you. And I still wish you would go with them, Duncan."

"I told you my place is with you, Papa. I will _not_ leave your side." said Duncan with a firm tone.

"Very well." relented Ian, knowing his son will not change his mind no matter how much he might insist or try to pull rank.

"Let's get the three of you tucked away."

* * *

The prison was dark, cool and damp, smelling of the dirt and stone that made up its walls and floor. Though mostly underground, there was a small, barred window at eye level in each cell.

As Ian led everyone down into the prison, he never imagined he'd be locking his family up inside it, but it was the only place in the fort he could think of to shelter them in. Giving Uncas a set of keys to the cells and the main door, Ian gave him and the girls some further instructions.

"I want you all to stay down here until either myself or Duncan comes to get you. Uncas, if the worst happens and the fort is breached I want you to use your best judgment as to what to do. Take the girls and make your way back to Albany. If anyone can do this I know you can." Ian then looked at Alice and Cora.

"Girls, no matter what happens and no matter what you may see or hear through those windows I want you to stay put down here. Listen to Uncas and do whatever he tells you. Do you understand me, girls?"

Cora and Alice both nodded as their father gave them each a hug. Both of the women were visibly scared. Ian then turned to Uncas and, smiling, he embraced him as well.

"Take good care of them, son and yourself as well, eh?"

"I will. I promise. You take care of yourself too."

Duncan then stepped forward and said his goodbyes to his sisters before turning to Uncas.

"You be careful, alright?" said Duncan, patting Uncas on the shoulder.

"You too. Keep your head down and your hair on top of it. And take good care of Pop." said Uncas, calling Ian by a name he'd heard John Cameron refer to his father-in-law by.

* * *

After Ian and Duncan left the prison, Uncas locked the heavy wooden door behind them. Alice and Cora set down the supplies they'd brought with them alongside Uncas's pack. As the trio looked around their new surroundings, the sounds of the battle roared on outside. Studying the location of each cell, Uncas chose the one he felt would be the safest and led the sisters inside. They all sat on a crude but sturdy bench which stood against the side wall.

Uncas knew he had his hands full with the two women. He was particularly worried about Alice. She had been acting strangely ever since he returned from working in the surgery yesterday. Several times he asked if she was alright and each time she said nothing was wrong, but it was clear something was. What's more, she would not let him out of her sight the whole night.

Today was the same. If her father and Duncan had not been present when he volunteered to help guard the work crew, she would never have let him leave their quarters. Now that he had been injured she was even worse, clinging to him as though he would disappear if she were to let go of him.

And Cora was not in much better shape. She seemed to be lost in a daze ever since he told her about Wolf. All morning she kept looking out the window of the cell, checking the time by the position of the sun and he had to keep pulling her back, afraid that she would be hit by flying shrapnel or debris. Getting up off of the bench one more time, Cora left the cell and began pacing up and down the aisle outside of it.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Probably around noon." replied Uncas.

"It seems like it should be later than that." said Cora, coming back into the cell and sitting down on the bench once more.

"You're not going to make tomorrow get here any faster this way."

"I know." Cora sighed.

"Why are you so anxious for tomorrow to get here?" Alice asked Cora.

"Wolf is coming! Oh Alice, he'll be here tomorrow! I cannot wait to see him!" said Cora, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Wolf?" asked Alice.

"My brother." Uncas told her. "He told me yesterday that he'll be here tomorrow."

"You talked to him? How?" asked a surprised Cora.

"Just quietly, like we're thinking….but different. It's hard to explain. We've been able to do it for as long as I can remember."

Cora thought about this for a moment before asking Uncas more about Wolf.

"Where is he and how did he get there?" she asked him. Uncas told Cora about the night his mother and Wolf left through a fog with a spirit named Roarke.

"He's in our mother's homeland in a place called the Arizona Territory and according to the Yangees, it is the year 1877."

"He is 120 years away?" asked Alice in amazement.

"Yeah." said Uncas.

"I wonder what it is like where he is?" said Cora

"According to Wolf it's mostly desert but right now he's in the mountains where it's cooler and there are more trees. He said there is a war going on between the Apache and the Yangees and he has to fight a lot." said Uncas.

Fear shot through Cora like a knife when Uncas mentioned about Wolf having to fight in a war. She was terrified for Wolf's safety. What if something happened to him before he could get here! Cora jumped up off of the bench and started pacing back and forth inside the cell.

"I wish he could come here now. Why can't he come now? Why does it have to be tomorrow? Something could _happen_ to him before then!" she said.

"I don't know. Everything has to happen at the right time I guess. Don't worry, he'll be alright." said Uncas.

Cora sat back down again and the three of them were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts as the sounds of the battle outside continued. After a while Cora finally broke the silence.

"Uncas? What is he like?" Cora asked. Uncas smiled as he answered.

"He's a lot like me, only a little wilder. We like a lot of the same things and we both like to have fun, but neither of us have had much chance to." Looking at Cora, he told her, "If you like me, then you'll like him."

Picturing Wolf, Cora drifted off into a daydream about him. Alice, still holding onto Uncas, asked something that was puzzling her.

"Mama said that Wolf would appear in a cave. There is no cave here in the fort. Where _is_ this cave and why are we in it?" she asked, having forgotten about the part of the vision where her mother mentioned danger and being attacked.

"I don't know, Pretty One. I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out." said Uncas before asking a question of his own. "Alice? What happened yesterday and don't tell me nothing because I know something is wrong."

Alice looked down at the floor as she told Uncas about hearing her mother's warning about remembering the fighting moves he'd taught her and about Uncas being in danger. Understanding now why she'd been acting the way she had been, Uncas held her tighter as he kissed her forehead.

"That's what's been bothering you. Don't worry, Pretty One, I'll be careful. I promise. No more guarding work details." he said, smiling as he placed his finger under her chin and raised her face up to his. As he looked at her, he saw her eyes filling up with tears.

"It's not funny, Uncas. Mama came to me with a warning and today you could have been killed. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you! I don't think I could live without you."

"I'm sorry. I know it's not funny. I will be careful, I promise. I wish I could have met your mother. She sounds like she was quite a lad and with a pretty powerful gift." said Uncas.

"She _was_ quite a lady." sighed Alice. "She was Mohawk and she came from a family known for the healing and spiritual abilities of their women."

"Your mother was Mohawk? Your not full Yangees?" said a surprised Uncas.

"No. I hope that doesn't change how you feel about me?" asked Alice.

"Don't be silly. I just didn't realize. Now I know where you get those beautiful brown eyes of yours." he said, lovingly gazing into them as he spoke.

Alice gave him a warm smile in return and they shared a deep kiss before she snuggled her face into his shoulder. Looking at Cora, who was still lost in her daydream, Uncas grinned and whispered to Alice.

"I hope she knows what she'll be getting into with him!" he said.

"I hope _he_ knows what he'll be getting into with _her_." Alice grinned back.

* * *

The trio listened to the battle raging around them for the rest of the day. Every so often Uncas would carefully look though one of the cell windows to see what was happening. It didn't look good. By nightfall it looked even worse.

Sitting on the bench in the cell, they passed the time by talking about themselves and their families, in an attempt to take their minds off of the danger they were in. The women told Uncas about their childhood and about their parents, particularly their mother. They all laughed when Cora shared stories about several misadventures Duncan had while growing up. Uncas told them about what it was like for him growing up Mohican. He also told them more about Wolf and what his life is like, living as an Apache. As Uncas told them about his brother, Cora listened closely and felt herself getting to know Wolf. And she found herself falling more and more in love with him.

Just after sunset, Uncas sat down next to Alice and Cora after having checked the progress of the fighting outside from a window in another cell. Suddenly a mortar exploded overhead and half of the prison caved in, sending rocks and debris everywhere. When the explosion hit, Uncas pushed the women to the floor and threw himself on top of them. Several heavy beams fell down nearby, one of which would have fallen right on them but was stopped when the end of the beam landed on the bench they'd just been sitting on. Luckily the three were unhurt, although Uncas did break a few stitches. As they stood up, coughing from the dust floating in the air, Alice saw the fresh blood on Uncas's shirt.

"You're hurt!" she cried out.

"Let me see!" said Cora.

Feeling the sting in his side, Uncas lifted up his shirt. Cora breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the trickle of blood was coming from the wound she'd sewn up that morning.

"It's alright. You just broke some stitches is all. I'll sew it back up again." she said as she retrieved a bag of medical supplies she'd brought with her.

As Cora attended to Uncas's wound, a trembling Alice held on to him. It tore her apart that he'd been injured and she wished with all her might that they could leave this damnable fort which, just a few days ago, she'd so looked forward to coming to. All she wanted was to find a peaceful, safe place that she and Uncas could call home. But where would they find a place like that? Would any of them even make it out of this place alive?

Alice shut her eyes tightly and pressed her face into the side of Uncas's shoulder as she held up the bottom of his shirt while her sister tended to him. Try as she might, she could not stop the flow of tears that soaked the plum colored fabric.

* * *

The battle for control of Fort William Henry continued into the night. After the mortar strike, Uncas moved the women to an undamaged cell and piled their gear next to the hidden panel so that it could easily be grabbed if they needed to escape. Somehow, through all the noise of the fighting, Cora and Alice each managed to fall asleep. Uncas remained awake, listening, keeping alert for any possible sound that might indicate trouble. Light from the exploding mortars and from a multitude of fires burning around the fort illuminating the prison with a reddish glow, broken up by the shadows of people running past the cell windows.

Then it became quiet. Gradually Uncas heard faint voices coming from the direction of the fort's main gate. Gently shaking the girls, he whispered to them to wake up. Instantly awake, they asked what was happening as Uncas went over to the window and peered outside. He saw a group of French soldiers speaking to some Yangees officers under a white flag at the main gate. He tried to see if the Colonel or Duncan was there but the gate was too far away and it was too dark in that area to see. Uncas returned to the girls.

"I think it might be over." he told them.

"What do you mean over?" asked Cora, not understanding what Uncas meant.

"It looks like we might be surrendering to the French. We better get ready, though, just in case I'm wrong and the French storm the fort." said Uncas.

He went over to the place in the wall where Ian had showed him the secret panel. He was just about to open it when he heard someone coming down the stairs to the prison. Quickly opening the panel and positioning the women in front of the passage, he grabbed his musket and aimed it toward the prison door just as someone on the other side of it began to unlock it.

"Uncas!" a familiar voice called out. "Alice, Cora!" Recognizing the voice, Uncas lowered his musket just as Duncan opened the door.

"Duncan!" the sisters cried out in unison as they ran to embrace their brother. Uncas came up beside them. Duncan looked exhausted and disheveled.

"Thank God you're not hurt! Papa and I have been beside ourselves with worry ever since that mortar hit above the prison. We tried to get down here sooner but we didn't have a chance until now."

"What's going on out there?" Uncas asked him.

"The French called a truce. Montcalm himself came to speak to Papa. He gave him a message they took from a courier they'd intercepted on his way here from General Webb. Webb is not coming. There will be no reinforcements. He said we are on our own. Papa is turning the fort over to Montcalm tomorrow morning. We've surrendered."

* * *

Ian sat at his desk in the staff room, sorting through various documents in preparation for the evacuation. Normally his mind would have been completely focused on his work, but not tonight. In fact work was the last things he cared about right now. All he could think about was his daughters and Uncas.

He and Duncan had been standing just outside the staff room when the mortar hit the section of the fort over the prison and they saw the damage that resulted. Terrified for his family, Ian had started to run over there, but Duncan and Capt. Beams held him back. They were under too heavy a bombardment to risk being out in the open. Later, after he accepted Montcalm's terms of surrender, he immediately sent Duncan over to the prison.

Now, sitting in his office, he waited for his son to return and he tried to prepare himself for whatever the news might be. Picking up a small log book, he started to open it and then hurled it across the room. What did he care about log books and official documents when his daughters and son-in-law could be dead? Rising from his chair he began pacing the room, stopping when Duncan opened the door and entered, followed by Alice, Cora and Uncas.

"Thank God your all safe!" he cried out, running over to hug each of them in turn and looking them up and down to assure himself they were, indeed, unharmed. Uncas noticed that Ian was shaking.

"Are you sure your not hurt?" he asked them.

"We're fine, Papa." said Alice. "Duncan says we've surrendered? Does that mean we will be leaving soon?"

"Yes, we will. We'll be leaving for Albany just after sunrise. You had all best gather up your things and try to get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us in just a few hours.

As everyone began to walk away in order to make preparations, Ian stopped them.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you. Today I have lived to see something I never thought I'd see. A British officer afraid to support another. Once we reach Albany, I plan to resign my commission from this bloody army and so does Duncan. Webb and the rest of them can go to hell!

* * *

As Alice added a few things for herself to Uncas's pack, she thought about finally being able to settle down with him. She tried to think of where they could live, taking into consideration that Uncas would need to feel comfortable there as well. A town was out of the question. They would never be accepted and she really didn't want to live in a town anyway. One of the things she enjoyed about the frontier was the solitude and privacy it provided. But it was also dangerous, so she was not sure that living alone in the wilderness was an option either. She had thought about this many times these past few days and each time, the only place seemed to be with Uncas's relatives. She looked over at her husband who was checking his ammunition pouch.

"Uncas? Where will we go once we get back to Albany? Will we go to Can-tuck-ee and live with your cousins the Delaware?" she asked him.

"No." answered Uncas flatly. "I've no desire to live among the Delaware or in any other tribes' village."

"Why?" asked Alice, surprised at his answer. "I always assumed that is where we would go?"

"I don't know if I can make you understand, but I'll try. After my mother and Wolf left, Father took me and Nathaniel away from our village. He was afraid that we would also get sick and he would lose us too. But even after the sickness passed we didn't go back. You see, he was also running away from the painful memories that kind of life reminded him of. So ever since I was four years old, my home has been the wilderness. I was too young to really remember living with my people and we never stayed more than a day or so with any other tribes on those rare occasions when we would visit them. The only stable home life I've ever known was when we would stay with our friends, the Camerons. Whenever we visited them, I never wanted to leave and I've always wished for home like that for myself, warm and full of love.

Uncas went over to the bed where Alice was sitting and sat down next to her. Taking her hand into his, he continued.

"I've been giving this a lot of thought. I want to find some land somewhere, maybe near one of the frontier settlements to the west. There are some that have a mixture of different kinds of people living in them and they would be more accepting of us living there. We could build a cabin and have a little farm, just like John and Alexandra had. Do you think you'd like that?"

"Oh Uncas!" she said, throwing her arms around him. "I'd be happy anywhere, as long as I am with you! A cabin and a farm sounds wonderful. We can get a cow, oh, and chickens. We'll need chickens and…."

Alice stopped in mid sentence when she noticed her father leaning in the doorway, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. That cabin and little farm you were talking about just now sounds very nice. Do um…do you think maybe you'd mind having someone else around to help with those chickens? I hear they can be pretty rowdy at times. You see, I've been doing some thinking of my own. I never told you or your sister this, Alice, but I had my entire estate transferred over here to the colonies when you girls and your mother arrived last winter. My intention was that we would all stay here in your mother's homeland. So, once we get to Albany, I thought I'd get a few things settled and then we'd find ourselves a good piece of property and build us all a nice home….with plenty of room for the little grandbabies once they start arriving. Oh by the way, Cora told me that your mother was also spot on about her part of the vision and that her fiancé will be arriving shortly. I must say I am looking forward to meeting your brother, Uncas. If he's anything at all like you….besides looking like you that is, I know that Cora will have a fine husband."


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayal and Escape

**Authors Note: **I dropped a major hint in this chapter. It's a big clue for what's coming up next. I am about half finished with the next chapter and I'm really enjoying writing this particular one. Things are really taking off now. Thanks again for your reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Betrayal and Escape**

Ft William Henry & Glens Falls, August 1757

White Mountains in Arizona Territory, August 1877

Dawn arrived in the White Mountains and brought with it a flurry of activity in the Apache camp as a group of men made preparations to go on a raid against the Zuni. The Zuni had recently stolen a large number of horses from them and the men intended to get them back.

As Wolf bent over to emerge from his wikiyup, he winced and placed his hand on his side. Yesterday morning as he walked past his horse, which was tethered to the pinion tree, the animal had shied and pushed Wolf against a broken branch which jutted out from the trunk. The collision with the branch resulted in a nasty cut on his left side. As soon as he had been hurt, Wolf 'called out' to Uncas to find out what had happened to him, knowing that he and his brother always received the same injuries in the same place, at the same time as the other.

Sliding his Winchester rifle into the scabbard on his horse's saddle, he felt very uneasy. While he was glad that he and Uncas would be reunited today, he was also very sad to be leaving behind his mother and the only way of life he remembered. From what his brother had told him, life back in the land of his birth was going to be very different from anything he had ever known and he was not sure that he was going to like it there. There was also the possibility that one day he would meet his father, something he did not want to do.

Wolf could not remember Chingachgook and had come to the conclusion, based on what he'd learned about him over the years, that he did not like the man and felt no love for him. But perhaps he was worrying for nothing. Since Uncas and their father had a falling out, it was not likely that they would ever see him again, or at least that is what Wolf hoped. Besides, how would they explain his being there?

But there was something more bothering Wolf. Although he was glad Uncas was now out of danger since the fort had been surrendered and his brother would soon be leaving it, he was not happy about himself having to join the raiding party in order make his journey back. Why couldn't he just stay in the camp and leave through that strange fog here? He kept remembering a warning his grandfather had told him years ago, just before he joined his first war party and the memory sent a chill through him.

_"Be careful, Wolf. Remember, you must take care of yourself, not only for you but for Fox as well. You are each half of the same person and spirit. What happens to one of you will happen to the other as well. You were both born together….and you will both die together!"_

Why now, of all times, did he have to put himself in a dangerous situation that could endanger Uncas as well? He had continued to ask his grandfather why it was necessary for him to join the raiding party but each time he received no reply.

Lila came out of the wikiyup carrying a painted buckskin saddlebag. She handed it to Wolf, who slung it over the back of his saddle.

"I put the clothes for your brother and your wives in the bag, along with some food and medicine and your other belongings." she told him. Reaching out to her son, they shared a tender embrace under the shade of the pinion tree.

"I will miss you, Nachite. It will not be the same without you here." she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I know. I will miss you too. In fact I miss you already and I haven't even left yet. Why can't the spirits let you come back too?"

"Everyone there thinks I died." said Lila.

"That doesn't make any sense. I'm supposed to have died too, yet I get to go back?"

"It is not for us to question the spirits or their decisions, my son. There is a reason for why everything happens and we must trust those reasons, even if we don't understand them." Lila took a long look at her son. "You look good in your new blue shirt. I am glad I made it for you."

"It's a beautiful shirt, Mother. I will think of you whenever I wear it. I love you."

"I love you too, my little Wolf."

Mother and son then shared one more long embrace before Wolf mounted his horse and rode off with the departing warriors. He stopped his horse and turned it around for one more look at her, standing under the pinion, before riding off out of sight.

* * *

The French army, under the leadership of the Marquis de Montcalm, lined both sides of the road leading out of Fort William Henry's main gate. The British troops stationed there marched out in formation, followed by the colonial militia, some civilians and a group of Mohawk warriors who had joined the defense of the fort. As they marched past the mounted French Officers, Montcalm removed his hat and saluted the men who had fought him so bravely for so long.

Colonel Ian Munro and his son, Major Duncan Heyward, rode at the front of the column with the other officers. Cora and Alice rode together on a horse behind their father. Uncas walked beside their horse, leading it by its halter.

Standing alongside the road with the French soldiers was a group of Huron and Ottawa warriors. As they rode past them, Duncan noticed one of the warriors looked familiar. It was Magua, the so-called Mohawk scout who had arranged the ambush on their journey north from Albany.

As Duncan and Magua made eye contact, Duncan noticed a particularly menacing look in the man's face. He remembered Uncas telling him about Magua and about his hatred of Colonel Munro for attacking his Huron village. Under orders to subdue the Hurons, who had been decimating homesteads up and down the Hudson River, the British soldiers, along with their Mohawk scouts, had captured Magua and took him prisoner. Magua later learned that two of his little children had been killed in the attack and his wife, believing him lost, had married another warrior.

Montcalm had guaranteed safe passage for the retreating British army, but Duncan still felt uneasy. Unlike the French enlisted soldiers, the Huron and Ottawa warriors were not under orders of the French and Duncan hoped there would not be any trouble once they were away from the protection of Montcalm.

* * *

Traveling near the rear of the column, Nathaniel and Chingachgook walked with the other civilian evacuees. Nathaniel looked around for Uncas and, as the head of the column headed downhill away from the fort, he spotted his brother wearing his favorite green calico shirt as he walked alongside a horse carrying his wife and her sister. He looked at his father to see if Chingachgook had also seen Uncas. He could tell by the man's expression that he had.

Yesterday, when he and Chingachgook were fighting from a position on the south wall, Jack Winthrop had run over to them and said that Uncas had been involved in a skirmish and was stabbed by a bayonet. Fighting back the nausea building in his stomach, Nathaniel ran to the surgery at full speed with his father along side him. Chingachgook's face had gone pale when Jack said Uncas had been bayoneted, and as they ran toward the surgery Nathaniel heard Chingachgook praying that his son had not been killed.

Entering the surgery, they could find no sign of Uncas. When asked if he had been brought here, the surgeon informed them that he had been. He then told them Uncas had just been taken away by the Colonel and his family. Racing back outside, they headed for the Colonel's office. They arrived just in time to see Uncas entering the officers' staff room with the others.

As he started to follow them, Nathaniel felt his father's hand on his arm, holding him back. Chingachgook had seen his son's wife holding on to him as they went inside. Without a word his father shook his head and walked back toward the south wall.

After his father left, Nathaniel tried to go to Uncas anyway, but the guards outside the door would not let him pass. Tired of being around the Yangees, Nathaniel wanted nothing more than to leave this place far behind him. He wondered how Uncas could stand being around his wife's family.

Now that the British had surrendered and they were finally free to leave, Nathaniel decided to ask what his father intended to do next.

"What are you plans now, Father?" he asked.

"You and I will leave tomorrow morning for Can-tuck-ee." replied Chingachgook, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"But what about Uncas? You told me he will always be your son. How can you just walk away from him like this?"

"Because the one who was my son does not exist anymore. I do not know who he is now. He has made his choice to be with her. Do not continue to remind me of this person who was once Uncas."

Despite his father's words it was obvious Chingachgook still loved Uncas very much. Nathaniel tried to think of a way to reunite father and son, but could not come up with any solutions. His father was right about one thing, though. Uncas had clearly chosen to stay with his wife's family and his father was too stubborn to consider the fact that maybe he was happy with Alice and that she would be good for him.

It also occurred to Nathaniel that, even though he did not want to choose between being with his father or his brother, it was beginning to look as though he might have to.

* * *

By late afternoon the column, traveling down the George Road, had reached a clearing not far from Glens Falls. The day was hot and humid and everyone was tired, indicated by the slow pace with which they traveled. Uncas went to the other side of the horse he was leading so that he could switch his pack over to his other shoulder. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the palm of his hand and looked up at Alice. She was sitting behind Cora, resting her head on her sister's back with her hair hanging loose and appeared to have dozed off. Cora's head was also beginning to droop and she would periodically jerk it upright as she caught herself falling asleep.

Duncan shifted in his saddle and arched his back in an attempt to stretch his stiff muscles. Beside him, Ian turned to look back at the soldiers and civilians following behind. Looking up toward the sun, he saw they still had plenty of daylight left. Wanting to put as much distance between them and the fort, Ian also knew everyone was exhausted from weeks of fighting and he could not push them much further. Knowing Uncas was familiar with the area, he asked him if there was a suitable place for them to make camp for the night. Uncas told him there was a good place another mile up ahead that would provide good water and a safe location.

Keeping a close eye on the forest that bordered each side of the clearing, Uncas was aware that it had suddenly grown quiet. Not so much as a single bird made a sound and the stillness caused the back of his neck to tingle. Duncan, who had turned around to check on his sisters, noticed Uncas was tense and alert. He was about to ask him what was wrong when Uncas raised his finger to his lips and shook his head, indicating Duncan should be remain silent.

Just then the air was filled with a bloodcurdling chorus of screams coming from the surrounding woods. The column halted and everyone looked around, trying to locate the exact position of the Indians who were hidden amongst the foliage. A shot was heard, coming from the woods toward the rear where the civilians were. Then a spattering of more shots rang out from the trees before a full scale volley was fired along the entire line.

The soldiers and militia immediately began to return fire as a huge wave of painted Huron warriors erupted from the forest. Ian and Duncan shouted orders while themselves returning fire. Unnerved by the war cry and completely spooked by the musket fire, the horse that the sisters rode on reared up, narrowly missing Uncas with its hooves. He let go of the halter and jumped backward just as the horse bolted. Cora managed to bring the animal in check long enough for her and Alice to quickly dismount. The two women then took cover in some tall grass behind a partially fallen tree.

Through the mayhem in front of them, Alice tried to locate Uncas but he was no where to be seen. She saw Duncan, now dismounted, fighting off his attackers. His weapons empty and no time to reload, he had only his sword to defend himself with while still shouting orders. She then saw her father as he pointed his pistol behind him, shooting a warrior who had jumped on the back of his horse. His horse was then shot out from under him and he just managed to get clear of the animal before it could fall on top of him.

"Papa!" screamed a terrified Alice.

She did not see the Huron running full speed toward her, but Cora did. Remembering the pistol she kept in her skirt pocket, Cora drew the weapon and fired, dropping the warrior. Alice whipped her head around at the sound of the shot and stared at the dead Huron lying on the ground just a few feet away. Another Huron ran toward them, his tomahawk raised and ready to strike. Before the women could react, a shot rang out and the warrior fell to the ground, his body rolling several times before coming to a stop.

Looking up toward the direction of the shot, Alice saw Uncas lowering his smoking musket as he ran toward them with Ian and Duncan close behind. Uncas grabbed Alice by the arm and pulled her to her feet while Ian grabbed Cora. Duncan kept watch in the rear, holding his sword at the ready.

Knowing the Hurons most likely traveled here by way of the river, Uncas played a hunch and led his family down to the riverbank where he figured the Hurons would have left their canoes. Sure enough, a small fleet of the birch bark crafts were at the waters edge.

"Uncas!"

Hearing his name, Uncas turned around and saw Nathaniel and Chingachgook racing toward them, each supporting a wounded soldier. Without a word, everyone piled into two of the canoes and began to paddle as fast as they could down the river. Nathaniel took the lead position in one canoe with his father taking the rear seat. Uncas sat in the middle with Alice and Cora behind him. Duncan took the lead in the second canoe with Ian and the two wounded soldiers. One of the men was not as seriously hurt as the other and he began paddling as well. Seeing that Nathaniel seemed to be heading in a specific direction, Duncan followed along behind him.

Alice and Cora both held on for dear life and they shot glances over their shoulders to see if they were being followed. Both cried out in horror when they saw a group of about a dozen Hurons launching several canoes in hot pursuit.

Leading them to where the river narrowed, Nathaniel paddled over a small waterfall. Duncan followed, amazed that they did not capsize when they landed at the base of the falls. The water then grew oddly calm and Duncan heard a strange roaring sound that grew louder as they traveled down river. He soon realized the sound of the roar was from another waterfall, this one many times bigger than the one they'd just gone over. Looking ahead, he saw that the river appeared to suddenly end and drop off into nothingness.

Just as it seemed Nathaniel was going to take the canoe over the falls, he veered off sharply to the right at the very last minute and hooked his paddle into some rocks. After everyone got out, he threw the paddles into the fast flowing water then released the canoe. Everything disappeared over the falls. The same action is then repeated with Duncan's canoe.

Chingachgook led the party down a path alongside the waterfall and stepping through the edge of the falls, he entered a crevice in the rocks behind it. They followed him along a narrow path, with a rock wall on one side and the waterfall on the other. The path widened at one point, forming a small room but Chingachgook continued past it, leading them down into a large cavern which was cold and damp. The waterfall poured down on one side of the cavern and the mist from the falls wet the rocks and ground near it.

Uncas helped Alice down the rocky path leading into the cavern. He took her over to a spot near a boulder where the ground was dry and gestured for her to sit down. Ian assisted Cora down the path, while Duncan and Nathaniel helped the two wounded soldiers.

"Where do we go from here?" Ian shouted over the roar of the falls.

"We don't." answered Nathaniel.

"I don't understand?"

"This is as far as we can go. If we're lucky they'll think we headed across land. If we're very lucky they'll think we went over the falls." said Nathaniel as he wiped away the mist that had sprayed on his face.

"And if we're unlucky?" Ian asked

"Then you can forget about seeing Albany again."


	13. Chapter 13: Behind the Waterfall

**Chapter 13: Behind the Waterfall**

Glens Falls, August 1757

Arizona Territory, August 1877

Alice shivered as she sat on the boulder. Everyone was soaked to the skin after passing under the falls and walking next to the mist spraying off of it. Rubbing her hands over her arms, Alice tried to warm herself. Uncas sat on the ground next to her, checking his ammunition to see if any of it was dry enough to use. It was not.

The other men found their ammunition was in no better condition. Speaking in Mohican, Chingachgook discussed their options with Nathaniel. It was agreed that someone needed to keep watch in that recess they passed on the way in. It provided a good view of the entrance by the falls and was relatively dry. Chingachgook suggested Uncas be the one to keep watch. This was the first time in days that the three of them were together again and it felt good. Chingachgook wanted to try and give his son back some of the pride he believed the young man had lost during his stay at the fort.

"Uncas!" Nathaniel shouted in Mohican over the roar of the falls. "Father says you should keep watch up in that small room near the entrance."

Uncas flashed a brief angry look at his father. Once again a decision concerning him was made without anyone consulting him first. Did the man not hear anything he said that morning back at the burial grounds? He was about to refuse, but decided he didn't want to have another argument with Chingachgook in front of everyone, particularly Alice.

"Fine, I'll go." muttered Uncas in English. As he rose to his feet, Alice stood up with him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, grabbing his arm in a panic.

"I'm going to keep watch near the entrance." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he added, "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

As he started to turn away, Alice reached out and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, then kissed her before placing his forehead against hers and holding her a moment longer. Taking his musket with him, Uncas started to climb back up the rocky path leading out of the cavern.

"Be careful, son." shouted Ian from where he and Cora sat, looking after the two wounded men.

"Yes! Please be careful!" yelled Cora.

"Watch yourself." yelled Duncan, giving Uncas a pat on the arm as he went past him.

Chingachgook watched as his son left. He saw the tenderness between Uncas and the girl and the unmistakable look of love in their eyes as they held each other before she reluctantly let him go. He also saw the genuine concern that her family had for him as well. Looking again at the girl….what did Nathaniel say her name was?...Alice?...looking again at Alice, he saw her pacing back and forth, worry clearly written on her face.

It suddenly hit Chingachgook hard that he had been wrong about her. It was obvious to him now that she loved Uncas very much, as did her family. All Chingachgook had ever wanted for his son was for him to be happy and to share his life with a woman he loved, and who loved him as well. He realized now that Uncas had indeed found that happiness with just such a woman. Chingachgook knew he had severely misjudged Alice and had not trusted his own son. As a result, he had hurt both Uncas and himself very deeply, and for no reason other than his own foolish pride.

The realization of this ignited a fierce determination in Chingachgook to get all of them safely out of this situation they were in. He knew there would be no way to fight the Hurons if they were discovered. This cavern had provided the best hiding place for them, but it could also prove to be their death trap with only one way out….unless? Turning to Nathaniel, he discussed a possible escape plan.

* * *

Alice was beside herself with worry about Uncas. She could not shake the feeling that he was in danger. Looking at the others, she saw no one was paying any attention to her. She climbed up the rocky path and slipped unnoticed out of the cavern. Making her way back along the path, Alice was mesmerized by the wall of water falling just to her left. Reaching out her hand to touch the water, she did not realize how close she was to the edge and her feet began to slip on the wet rock.

"_Get back!"_

Instead of falling off the edge of the path and into the falls, she instead felt herself being pulled backward and landed on something soft yet firm that also held her down. Startled, she turned her head and found herself lying on top of Uncas, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"What were you doing?" he asked in a panicked voice as he pushed her wet hair off of her face.

"I…I came to look for you…..but the water was so pretty….I just wanted to touch…." The words cut off in Alice's throat as she looked at the edge where she had been standing and realized what had nearly happened.

"Oh my God! If you hadn't pulled me back I would have fallen right off!" she said, shaking uncontrollably from cold and fear.

Uncas held her even tighter to him and slowly rocked back and forth from side to side, trying to comfort her and calm them both down.

"Why did you come here?" he asked. "Why didn't you stay back with the others?"

"I wanted to be with you. I _need_ to be with you. When you left I had this terrible feeling of dread. Please let me stay and help you keep watch?"

"Your thinking about your mother's warning again, aren't you?

"Yes." said Alice. "I can't help it. If anything ever happened to you I'd…."

Uncas silenced her with a kiss, deep and passionate, which she returned. Snuggling herself up to him, she enjoyed the warmth his body provided. They sat this way for some time, watching as the sunlight reflected through the falling water.

* * *

After tending to the wounded soldiers, Cora settled herself as comfortably as she could and, closing her eyes, she thought about Wolf. He would be coming today and…._today!_..._he's coming today! _With everything that had happened, she'd forgotten! Opening her eyes and sitting upright, she looked around the cavern. A cave….she would meet him in a cave! _This_ was a cave! But as she looked around more closely she realized it did not resemble in anyway the one she saw in her dream. It did not even fit the description of the one her mother described.

What did this mean? Where was the cave she saw him in and how would she come to be in it? Duncan's loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What the bloody hell plan is this?" he shouted over the roar of the falls.

"It's the only way. Our powder is wet and we cannot defend ourselves in such a place as this. If the Huron find us there is _no_ hope and every man will be killed. This way they will probably split up and take all of you with one group while the rest search for us. It will give us better odds." Nathaniel shouted back.

"What is going on?" asked Cora as she walked over to join the men.

Ian slipped his arm around his daughter's shoulder and explained.''

"Should the Huron find us here, Nathaniel and his father plan to take Uncas and jump through the falls so they can circle back to help us."

"Cowards!" hollered Duncan.

"No Duncan, he's right." shouted Ian. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's the only plan that makes sense. Other than the entrance, the falls is the only way out of here. We cannot expect the girls to make the jump and those two wounded men can't either. Someone has to stay behind with them. At least this way there is a chance. We have to think of Cora and Alice."

"We've made the jump from this falls before. We know what we're doing." said Nathaniel.

Duncan shook his head, but finally had to agree with them.

As the men discussed the details of the escape plan, Cora walked over to where the dirt was dry and sat down. Feeling very tired, she rubbed her eyes. _"Where are you Wolf?"_ she thought to herself.

"How are you holding up, Miss?" asked Nathaniel as he sat down next to her.

"I've been better." she replied, forcing herself to smile.

Nathaniel thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he could have looked at it all day.

"Do you think they will find us? Those Indians I mean?" she asked him.

"The Hurons? I hope not but we have to be prepared in case they do. I caught a glimpse of Magua, the guide who led you into that ambush. I think this attack was all his doing."

"If this is true and this is, indeed, the second time he has attacked us, then why? Why would he be so determined to try and kill us?" Cora asked, trying to understand Magua's motive.

"Magua once lead a series of attacks on frontier homesteads. The Yangees army sent a company of men led by your father to subdue him and his warriors. They attacked Magua's village and he was taken prisoner. He blames your father for taking him away and destroying his family. Magua's heart is twisted and he will not rest until he has his revenge."

Cora shivered at the thought of this madman hunting them. Then she remembered her mother's words the night Maggie told her about the vision. _"He also will appear at a time of great danger and will save not only you, but also your sister, her husband, your father and Duncan." _More than ever she wished Wolf would arrive.

"Miss Munro? I mean I presume you are a Miss, not a Mrs.?"

"I am not married, no." replied Cora.

"Ah!" said Nathaniel, suddenly feeling hopeful.

"But I am betrothed to someone." she quickly added, politely trying to tell Nathaniel she was not available to be courted by him.

"Oh." said Nathaniel, the hopeful feeling now gone. "Do you love him?" he asked, then cursed himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Yes! Yes, I love him very much and I miss him terribly." she said, with a look on her lovely face that Nathaniel wished he had been able to put there.

"Well, I'm glad. I hope he realizes what a lucky man he is to have someone like you."

* * *

As the raiding party made their way east toward the Zuni village, several warriors, including Wolf, split off from the main group, each taking a different direction in order to scout out the area. Riding northeast, Wolf looked for any signs or tracks that might indicate trouble. There had been reports of U.S. Cavalry units making patrols in this area and he did not want to encounter them today. There were also several mining camps in the area as well and the miners were noted for having itchy trigger fingers when it came to having Apaches roaming near their camps.

Riding past a rock formation, Wolf's attention was drawn to several horse tracks in the dirt. The tracks were from horses that were shod and an empty whiskey bottle lay near them. _"Miners."_ he thought to himself. As he leaned over from the back of his horse to get a better look, he did not notice something moving among the rocks.

Suddenly an ominous rattling sound filled the air and spooked Wolf's horse, causing it to rear up. Caught off guard by the rattlesnake, Wolf was thrown from the saddle. Landing hard on his right side, he hit his head and everything went black.

* * *

As Wolf was checking out the horse tracks he'd found, Uncas and Alice sat behind the waterfall, watching the entrance for any signs of the war party. The noise from the falls was so loud it made it impossible to hear anyone approaching. Since his powder was still too damp to be used, Uncas had propped up his empty musket in a slight recess in the rock wall behind a boulder. They had all been in the cave for about an hour, enough time for the Hurons to discover they had not gone over the falls or escaped cross country.

Watching the crevice at the entrance, Uncas thought he saw something move and he stood up to check it out. Just then, a dozen Huron warriors rushed into the cave through the crevice. Uncas pulled out his tomahawk and knife but before he could use them, one of the warriors, who Alice recognized as Magua, hit Uncas on the right side of his head with the butt of his musket before moving off farther down the path toward the main cavern.

Alice screamed as Uncas fell sprawled out on his back next to her, unconscious. Without thinking, she grabbed his tomahawk and knife, which were still in his hands and stood to face the Hurons, brandishing the weapons in front of her as she stood protectively over her fallen husband.

The remaining warriors were all very young, and one stood before her smiling. He said something to the others and they all started laughing. He and two other warriors stepped toward Alice, intending to take the weapons away from her. Alice swung the tomahawk and as the first warrior dodged it, she struck out with the knife and sliced the man's arm open, causing him to drop his knife on the ground.

_"No! Stay away from him!"_ she screamed with a venomous look in her eyes_. "Stay away from my husband! You leave him alone!"_

With all the moves Uncas had taught her and with strength and courage she didn't know she possessed, Alice managed to hold off the warriors for several minutes before they rushed her. Overpowered, they took the weapons away from her and threw them on the ground just out of reach. Another warrior threw Alice down on top of Uncas.

Sobbing, Alice looked at her husband who was lying motionless, his head turned to the left. She saw he had two dark bruises on his forehead where the musket butt had hit him and a trickle of blood ran out of the right side of his nose.

"Uncas! Uncas, please, _please_ wake up!" she cried as she shook him, but to no avail. No matter how hard she shook him or slapped his face, he didn't move. In fact he was so still, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

Terrified that the warrior had killed him, Alice laid her head on his chest and almost fainted with relief when she heard his strong heartbeat. Hearing a faint groan, she saw him move his head ever so slightly. Relieved that Uncas was starting to regain consciousness, Alice suddenly realized the warriors were not paying any attention to him because they, too, must have thought he was dead. They were so young and inexperienced, they just assumed he was. She placed her arms around Uncas's shoulders and put her face down close to his, making it appear she was grieving over him.

"Don't move." she whispered in his ear. "They think your dead. _Please_, don't move!"

Uncas no longer moved or made any sound after that and Alice hoped it was because he heard her, and not because he was so badly injured he would never wake up.

* * *

Back in the main cavern, everyone jumped to their feet at the sound of Alice's screams. They knew the Huron had found them and, from what Alice was screaming, they also knew that something must have happened to Uncas.

Chingachgook and Nathaniel threw fearful looks at each other. As much as they wanted to rush back up the path to the young couple's aid, they knew it would accomplish nothing except to get themselves killed. The only hope anyone had was for them to jump through the falls as planned. With a nod to Nathaniel, Chingachgook took a short dash and disappeared through the curtain of water. Nathaniel looked back at the rest of the group, his eyes settling on Cora. Even though she belonged to another, it did not matter. He had to come back and rescue her.

"Stay alive! No matter what occurs, I will find you!" he shouted to her, before taking a running leap through the falls.

* * *

Two Hurons remained behind in the small cavern to guard Alice, while the rest of the war party continued on to the main cavern. A few moments later they returned, with Magua in the lead, dragging Cora by a rope tied around her neck, her hands bound. A bruised and beaten Duncan and Ian follow, also with ropes tied around their necks, each with a long piece of wood between their elbows and behind their backs and their hands also bound. Shoving them to the ground near Alice, the warriors gathered around Magua, who seemed to be issuing some sort of instructions.

Alice sat next to Uncas, who still lay unmoving as she stroked his hair with her fingers. A stricken Cora looked at Uncas and then met her sister's eyes.

"Is he dead" she mouthed without a sound.

Alice shot a quick look at the war party before shaking her head no, almost imperceptibly, indicating Uncas was still alive. Her father and brother also caught her answer. Cora shifted uncomfortably on the ground. She was sitting on something hard. Glancing down, Cora found she was sitting on the handle of the knife the Huron warrior had dropped when Alice cut him. Alice saw what her sister was looking at and very slowly reached over and slipped the knife into her skirt pocket.

After much discussion, Magua turned toward his prisoners and studied them with an icy look. He referred to Nathaniel by a nickname he had acquired on the frontier.

"La Longue Carabine and his father have escaped. I will take part of my men and find them. Know that they will soon be under Magua's knife."

Looking hard at Ian, Magua continued.

"As for you, Grey Hair. The rest of my warriors will take you to the Huron village where you will watch as I put your children under the knife, wiping out your seed forever. Then _I_ will watch as you burn in our fires. This I do for what you have taken from me."

"You bloody bastard!" cried Ian as he tried to struggle against his bonds.

His outcry earned him a disdaining smirk from Magua, who turned and uttered a few words in Huron to his men. The war party then split up, with Magua leading six warriors with him to search for Nathaniel and Chingachgook.

The remaining six warriors pulled the prisoners to their feet. One, a man who appeared to be the oldest and a bit more experienced than the others, tied a rope around Alice's neck. He left her hands unbound however as there was no more rope left to secure her with. The prisoners were then led out from behind the falls and began their journey to the Huron village. Just before she was pulled out of the cavern, Alice looked back one more time at Uncas, lying on the cavern floor.

_"Please be alright."_ she said to him silently.

* * *

Feeling the sun beating down on him, Wolf gradually came to. For a moment he was confused as to why he was lying on the ground. As he sat up, pain shot through his head and his vision blurred. Feeling his forehead, he found there was no blood. The faded red bandana he wore around his head had given him a small amount of protection from the rock he'd hit when he fell.

Slowly getting up, he saw his horse nibbling on some weeds just a few feet away. Wolf walked over to the animal and took his canteen from the saddle. After taking a drink, he poured a little water in his hand and rubbed it on his face, before climbing back onto his horse. Getting his bearings, Wolf located the tracks he'd found and resumed following them. Still somewhat woozy as he looked at the tracks on the ground, he did not notice the brief flash of light coming from the hills off in the distance as sunlight reflected off of a pair of binoculars.

* * *

Uncas waited until he was sure the war party had left. Opening his eyes just enough to see, he looked around the cavern and saw no one was there. He started to sit up, but stopped half way, groaning as he placed his hand to his forehead. Looking at his hand, he saw no blood but, judging from the way his head ached and his vision blurred, he knew there must be a hell of a bruise. He sat for a moment until his head stopped spinning before getting up.

As Uncas was regaining consciousness earlier, he had heard Alice whisper to him to lie still. Taking pains not to move a muscle, Uncas soon heard Magua speaking. The roar from the falls was so loud, he could only hear bits and pieces of what was being said. He managed to hear Magua tell Ian he was splitting up his men but did not hear the reason why. But the fact that Magua had split up the war party gave him an idea. Knowing which direction the Huron would take the prisoners in order to reach their village, Uncas would get ahead of them and see how many men he would be up against. If there were not too many, he would wait and ambush them.

Retrieving his musket from the recess he had placed it in, he started to leave the cavern when he spotted his tomahawk and knife lying on the floor. Tucking them into his belt, he was surprised at the carelessness of the Hurons for not taking his weapons. It meant the warriors Magua had gathered were an inexperienced group. Uncas was more confident then ever that he would be able to take them on himself.


	14. Chapter 14: Promontory Battle

***Warning: this chapter contains violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Promontory Battle**

Area around Glens Falls, August 1757

Arizona Territory, August 1877

Miles from the falls, the fast moving white water tumbles and rolls over the rocks that are peppered throughout the riverbed, carrying with it anything that happens to be in the water. Chingachgook struggled to free himself from the rapid current. Recent heavy rains have increased the force of the current and he is swept much farther downriver then he had anticipated. He wonders if his white son has managed to escape from the rapids.

Repeatedly submerging and surfacing, he is exhausted from both the leap from the falls and the ride through the rough water. Several times he is slammed up against rocks. Over the roar of the water he hears a voice shouting and catches a glimpse of something up ahead. He heads toward the right, swimming against the current to reach it.

On the shore, Nathaniel is lying on his stomach holding out the butt of his musket, the leather strap dangling from it. As he sees his father approaching, Nathaniel holds the musket as far out as he can. Chingachgook grabs onto the strap as Nathaniel pulls the musket toward him with all his might. When his father is half way out of the water, Nathaniel pulls him the rest of the way out.

The two men lie on the rocky shore, bruised, bloodied and totally spent. As they catch their breath, Chingachgook takes notice of where they are on the river.

"The water has carried us much farther than I had planned, my son." he tells Nathaniel. "It will take us a long time to get back to the falls."

"Then we must hurry." said Nathaniel, rising to his feet. Looking up at the sun, he can tell by its low position in the sky that there are only a couple of hours of daylight left. "If we are to be of any help, we must get back there as quickly as we can. There is no time to waste."

Nathaniel reaches out his hand and helps Chingachgook back on his feet.

"I am worried about your brother." said Chingachgook. "From the cries of his wife, I know something has happened to…."

"I know, Father." said Nathaniel, cutting him off. He, too, heard Alice cry out and did not want to think about what might have happened to Uncas.

Without another word the two men head back toward the falls. Running as fast as they can, both know they will probably not get back there until morning.

* * *

The six young Hurons led their captives along a path that ran through the forest. Pulled by the ropes around their necks, the prisoners struggled to make their way through dense foliage. Whenever one of them would fall behind, they were pushed or pulled forward.

Cora and Alice were exhausted and more than once they would stumble over roots, fallen branches and rocks. When they did, the warriors would yank on their lead ropes. Knowing that if they were to fall they would most certainly be dragged by their necks, the girls made every effort to keep up. At one point Cora caught her arm on a thorn bush which tore her sleeve and cut her arm, causing her to leave blood on any leaves she brushed up against.

Duncan and his father, who had both taken a beating when captured, also struggled to stay afoot. The wood that each man had behind his back made walking through the trees extremely difficult and they both had to constantly twist and turn their bodies to avoid hitting the tree trunks. The two wounded soldiers were not with them, having been killed by Magua's men. Their bodies remained back in the cavern.

* * *

Uncas ran along the edge of a meadow faster than he had ever run before. His head still throbbed from the blow he took, but his vision had cleared. He veered off into the woods and ran to where a chain of mountains rose out of the forest, one of which was called the Promontory. It was the highest of the mountains and the path leading from the falls to the Huron village wound its way up to and along the side of it, following a narrow ledge which dropped off several hundred feet straight down to the base of the mountain.

Uncas knew the Hurons would follow the path to get to their village and he had taken every short cut he knew in an effort to get ahead of the war party. Reaching the cliff face, he began to climb it, grabbing onto anything he could to pull himself up. Finally reaching the path, he pulls himself up onto the ledge and finds a secluded vantage point to check out the back trail. Through the trees, he can see the war party approaching off in the distance, making their way toward him. Going back to the ledge, he sees a section of the rock wall that juts out, offering him a place where he can hide and wait.

* * *

Continuing along the path, the warriors lead their captives up an incline which levels off near the top of the Promontory. The path narrows and everyone has to walk single file, with a sheer rock wall to their left and the cliff on their right. Letting their guard down, the young warriors allow a little distance between them as they make their way along the narrow path.

As the first warrior approaches a section of rock jutting out from the wall, he is taken completely by surprise when Uncas jumps out and smashes him in the face with his musket. Quickly Uncas fires off a shot which drops the second warrior, who falls off the cliff.

As the remaining Hurons rush forward to engage Uncas, the oldest of the warriors remains behind with the captives. Knocking Duncan and Ian onto their backs, he holds onto Alice and Cora's lead ropes with one hand as he holds his knife menacingly in front of them with the other.

A third warrior strikes out at Uncas with his tomahawk and slashes his left shoulder. Uncas hits him twice with his musket as two warriors fire off shots that narrowly miss him. Moving forward, Uncas encounters two more men. Again using his musket as a club, Uncas drops the forth man and takes on the fifth, who manages to knock the musket from his hands. Quickly pulling out his tomahawk, Uncas strikes down the Huron.

The captives watch in amazement as Uncas battles his way single handedly through the war party. With only one warrior remaining, their hopes of rescue are raised. But Alice notices Uncas is tiring just as the older warrior drops the lead ropes and steps forward to fight his attacker with both knife and tomahawk at the ready.

The sound of clashing metal fills the air as the two men counter each others blows. The warrior's knife slices Uncas on his left arm above the elbow and across his right forearm. Exhausted from battling the other warriors and from his climb up the mountain, Uncas's defensive moves begin to slow down, enabling the Huron to deliver a deep gash across his lower chest with his knife. Uncas staggers back a step and looks down at his torn shirt and the blood soaking the fabric. Feeling himself weakening from the loss of blood, he realizes he has met his match in this last man and may not be able to defeat him.

Looking up, his eyes meet those of Alice and the two share a look that speaks volumes. Without a word he tells her he is sorry and that he may not be able to save her. She, in turn, conveys her fear for his life and her love for him.

Her look fills Uncas with a new determination not to lose and he rushes forward, pushing the warrior onto the flat ledge. Throwing themselves on each other, the two men wrestle, eventually falling down and rolling over each other. The Huron manages to pin Uncas down by kneeing him in the stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of him.

Taking advantage of the situation, the warrior stabs Uncas in his right shoulder. Standing up, he then waits to see what Uncas will do next. Unable to use his mangled right arm, Uncas struggles to his feet and looks at the warrior for a moment. Knowing this is his last chance, Uncas raises his tomahawk with his left hand and takes one last swing. The Huron easily counters the blow by grabbing Uncas's arm and plunges his knife into the lower left side of his back. Uncas cries out in agony as the excruciating pain rips through him.

The warrior then twists Uncas around facing away from him and pulls his head to the left, exposing the side of Uncas's neck. Too weak to fight back, Uncas is helpless as he sees the sharp blade of the warrior's knife coming toward him.

The captives watch in horror as the Huron makes ready to slit Uncas's throat. While the fight between the two men was taking place, both Duncan and Ian had been struggling to get to their feet to assist Uncas. But the way they were bound prevented them from doing so and they floundered helplessly on the ground. Cora and Alice were both frozen to the spot, unable to move.

Alice, in shock at seeing the love of her life about to be murdered right before her eyes, suddenly comes to her senses and remembers the knife she slipped into her pocket back in the cavern. Her unbound hands enable her to quickly pull the weapon from her skirt pocket and she rushes forward, coming up behind the Huron.

_"Noooo!" _she screams as she plunges the knife into the warrior's back with every ounce of strength she possesses. The Huron's eyes open wide and his mouth drops open as his knife slips from his hand and clatters onto the ledge. He lets go of Uncas, who collapses onto the ground. Staggering forward, the warrior steps off of the ledge and plummets down to the base of the mountain.

Rushing to her husband's side, Alice falls to her knees and turns his face toward her. Breathing hard, Uncas opens his eyes and gives his wife a weak smile as he looks up at her. Alice presses her hand to the wounds on his abdomen and shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Cora picks up the knife the warrior dropped and frees Duncan and Ian from their bonds. Cutting Cora's bound hands free, the three then rush over to Alice and Uncas. Cora cuts away Uncas's shirt with the knife and takes a quick look at his wounds, then issues instructions to her father and brother.

"Check the packs the warriors dropped! I need suture and a needle! And we'll need water! _Quickly_!"

Ian gathers up several water gourds from the Huron's gear as Duncan hands her the needle and suture he found in one of the packs. Alice cradles Uncas's head in her lap and strokes his hair as Cora stitches his wounds, working as rapidly as she can. The most serious are the ones to his right shoulder, his lower chest and his lower back and Ian tries to halt the flow of blood as best he can while Cora stitches each one. Duncan continues to search through the remaining packs, retrieving more suture.

Uncas groans and squeezes his fists into tight balls, unable to take the combined pain of his injuries and the needle. Alice leans forward and tries to comfort him, her tears falling on his face. Finished with applying the stitches, Alice and Cora each slipped off one to the underskirts they wore and tore them into strips to bind his wounds with. When they finished, Duncan gave Uncas some water from one of the gourds. Taking a drink, Uncas coughs which causes him to let out a cry of agony as a new wave of pain shoots through him.

"We'll make camp here." said Ian.

"No. We have to get out of here." said Uncas in a weak, gasping voice. "The rest of them will be coming."

"You can't be moved!" said Cora.

"There's no choice." replied Uncas. "We have to go, now."

"Do you know somewhere close we can go?" asked Ian.

"Cave….not far down the trail." Uncas replied through clenched teeth. "Where are my father and brother?" he then asks, noticing for the first time they are not present.

"They jumped through the falls when Magua arrived." said Ian.

Uncas looked at his father-in-law in disbelief. "They left?"

"Their plan is to come back so they can…."

"They're not coming back." said Uncas with a new pain showing in his face, one that wasn't from his wounds. "I can't believe they left us." Remembering his father's words when he disowned Uncas, he thought to himself, _"I can't believe he'd leave me."_

"We better get going before it gets dark." said Duncan.

With Ian on one side and Duncan on the other, they manage to get Uncas to his feet. Duncan places Uncas's left arm around his shoulder to support him. Unable to do the same with his injured right arm, Ian supports Uncas as best as he can. The women gathered up the water gourds and several blankets from the Huron's packs. Taking Uncas's ammunition bag and powder horn, Alice retrieved his musket from where he dropped it and the group slowly made their way to the cave.

* * *

As Uncas began to battle the Huron warriors, Wolf continued to follow the trail left by the miners. After following the horse tracks for a bit, Wolf sees they lead off in the direction of one of the mining camps. Deciding the traveling miners pose no threat, he is just about to scout in a different direction when he notices two sets of tracks split off from the rest and head toward where the main raiding party is traveling.

Pulling his Winchester from its scabbard, Wolf holds it upright with the stock resting on his leg as he follows these new tracks, knowing that if the two riders were to discover the main party, they would probably return to their camp and get the others. Most miners would avoid an encounter with Apaches like they would avoid the plague, but the men in these new camps were different. They were known to cash in not only on the silver they found, but also on the bounty money offered for Apache scalps.

Riding along the base of a mesa, Wolf squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and rubbed the side of his forehead, trying to relieve the pounding headache that resulted from hitting his head earlier. Part way up the side of the mesa, a dense clump of scrub oaks grew out of the rocky soil. Wolf does not notice the pair of eyes watching him through the leaves, or the two gun barrels sticking out.

"There's that red son of bitch." said the slim man to his grey bearded companion as he lowered his binoculars.

"I got him." said Grey Beard, training the sights of his rifle on Wolf. He wasn't about to let that bounty money ride away.

As Wolf walked his horse below the clump of scrub oaks, a shot rang out, knocking him out of the saddle. Landing hard on the ground, he felt a searing pain across the front of his left shoulder where the bullet struck him. Still holding onto his rifle, Wolf got up and tried to run for cover in a stand of pinion trees growing nearby. He doesn't make it far before several more shots are fired, one grazing him on his left arm above the elbow and the other across his right forearm.

Stumbling from the impact of the bullets, he manages to stay on his feet and continues to run toward the pinions. Several more shots ring out and three more bullets hit Wolf in his lower chest. Falling flat on the ground, Wolf manages to rise up just enough to crawl. The miners fire two more shots; this time hitting Wolf in his right shoulder and the lower left side of his back, knocking him down again.

Rolling onto his back, Wolf sees the miners running toward him. Thinking he is totally incapacitated, they make no effort to protect themselves. Taking advantage of their carelessness, Wolf musters up the strength to fire off two shots of his own before he drops his rifle and his head falls back. Breathing hard, he closes his eyes and waits for them to fire the finishing shot. When it doesn't come, he looks up and sees the two men lying face down on the ground unmoving, the blood soaking into the dirt around them indicating his two shots had somehow hit their marks.

* * *

As they followed the trail to the cave, the path began to slope downward then split into a fork, with one branch leading away from the mountain and into the forest. The other branch rose upward into a sort of box canyon filled with dense foliage. Following the trail into the canyon per Uncas's instructions, they found it led them to the cave high up in the mountain.

Secluded behind the tree tops, the cave consisted of one very large room with a rock wall on three sides. The front side of the cave was open and overlooked the forest below, providing ample light inside. Except for where the path led into it on the far right side, the rest of the cave's front was a sheer drop straight down.

Cora spread one of the blankets on the floor of the cave and Ian and Duncan laid Uncas down on it as gently as they could. Uncas was now so weak he was barely conscious. He lay shivering, even though the day was hot and he was soaked in sweat, his breath coming in short gasps. As he tossed his head feverishly from side to side, Alice covered him with one of the other blankets and felt his forehead.

"He's burning up and he's so weak." she said, panic building inside of her.

"I think an infection has already set in." said Cora as she also felt his forehead. "He's lost far too much blood. I don't know what else we can do for him.

"There's a little stream coming out of the wall back here." said Duncan from the rear of the cave. "The water is ice cold."

As the women tore another layer of underskirts into rags, Duncan cracked open the largest gourd to fashion a makeshift bowl and filled it with water. Ian removed his torn jacket and folded it up into a pillow which he placed under Uncas's head. Dipping the rags into the water filled gourd, Alice placed one on her husband's forehead while Cora patted his face and neck with another in an attempt to bring down the fever. As Duncan kept watch at the entrance to the cave, Ian sat down next to Alice, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"He's one hell of a brave young man. You've got a fine husband there, Alice. I couldn't have hoped for you to find better." he said to her softly.

"Oh Papa! I'm so frightened. What if I lose him? I don't know what I'll do! He can't die, he _can't!"_

"There, there girl. It'll be alright. He's a strong one, he is. He'll pull through. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." he told her, placing his cheek on the side of Alice's head as he gave her a comforting hug.

"There's one more thing, Alice." Ian added. "It's not going to be easy for either of you, what with you being white and Uncas being an Indian. Should there ever come a time in the years to come that, for what ever reason, you should find yourself doubting his love for you. I want you to remember what he did today….and what he was willing to give up in order to do it. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't Papa. I'll never forget this day as long as I live." replied Alice as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Suddenly Uncas became very still and Alice shouted out to her sister, who was in the back of the cave refilling the gourd with water.

_"Cora! Something's wrong!"_

Cora dropped the gourd and ran over to Uncas. Laying her head on his chest, she listened for a moment before sitting up, tears running down her cheeks as well.

"He's alive, but only just. He's barely breathing and his heart is barely beating. I'm sorry Alice. I don't think he's going to be with us much longer!"

* * *

His right arm now useless, Wolf gathered up the last of his remaining strength and pulled himself along the ground with his left arm, leaving a bloody smear behind him. Bleeding heavily, he stops just a few feet from the stand of pinions and coughs violently.

His breath now coming in slow wheezing gasps, Wolf crawls up to the nearest pinion tree. Grabbing onto a low hanging branch he pulls himself toward the trunk. Still holding the branch, he collapses onto the soft bed of pine needles underneath the tree, his pale blue calico shirt soaked with blood. One last time, he 'calls out' to Uncas.

"I'm sorry Fox….please don't…..die with me. Cora, I'm sorry….I love….." Sinking into a black oblivion, his hand dropped down from the branch.


	15. Chapter 15: A Fox and a Wolf

**Chapter 15: A Fox and a Wolf**

Near Glens Falls, August 1757

As darkness approached, Magua led his half of the war party back to the cavern behind the falls. He had been unsuccessful in finding Nathaniel and Chingachgook and this put him in a particularly dark mood. Their deaths would have brought him much honor and would have restored his position among his people. He would find them yet. He would not let anyone make a fool of him by escaping.

Magua did take some comfort in the fact that he had struck down the Mohican's son with his musket in the cavern. He had intended to finish Uncas off in front of his father and La Longue Carabine, but their escape denied him that chance. Now he was returning to the cavern to kill the young warrior, if he was not already dead from the blow he'd received. That way at least, when he does capture Chingachgook, he can enjoy the pleasure of dangling his son's scalp in front of him before he puts him under the knife as well.

Arriving at the falls, Magua entered the cavern and is surprised to discover the young Mohican is not there. Returning to the warriors who are waiting outside, he locates the tracks of his other men and the captives they are bringing to the Huron village. He also sees another set of tracks following them. The young Mohican is still alive. Shouting a command to his men, they set out along the trail leading to the Promontory.

* * *

After Cora told her that Uncas was dying, Alice laid down next to him and pressed her face against his, weeping uncontrollably. All of the moments she had spent with him these past few days flashed before her; their first meeting, their wedding night, the feel of his touch, the sound of his voice, his smile, his eyes, their plans for the future. All these things and more that she might never experience with him again.

"Uncas,_ please_ don't leave me! _Please!_ I can't live in a world that you're not part of." she said softly in his ear.

Ian, Duncan and Cora sat around the couple, each saying their own silent prayer for the young man they had come to love very much. Cora was also crying, not only for Uncas but for her sister as well. Alice was about to lose the love of her life, the man she had dreamed about every night. The thought made Cora feel an overwhelming loneliness for Wolf. _"If only he were here. Somehow he could maybe save him and make everything right again." _she thought to herself.

"Wolf! Where are you? _Please_ come!" she said out loud as she looked out the front of the cave.

"I don't think he willbe coming." said Alice, in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"What do you _mean_ he won't be coming!" said Cora, stunned that her sister would say such a thing after all the encouragement she was always giving her.

"Uncas told me one night that because of the bond between him and his brother, whatever happens to one will happen to the other. Wherever he is, this is happening to Wolf too."

Cora was horrified and she shook her head back and forth in denial.

"No!...No!...Wolf? _Wolf!_"

Ian grabbed hold of Cora's shoulders in an effort to calm her down.

"Cora! _Cora!"_ he said sharply. "We don't know for a fact that this will happen! He may still come!"

"No he won't! I _knew_ I'd never meet him!

Picturing Wolf as he looked in her dream, Cora lay down and buried her face in her arms, her body shaking with the force of her weeping as she mourned for the man she had come to love and lost before they ever had a chance to meet.

* * *

Reaching the trail that led across the Promontory, Magua raised his hand, signaling his men to stop. Something was wrong. The full moon provided enough light that he could see something lying near the ledge ahead of him. Approaching with caution, he discovered the bodies of three of his warriors lying scattered about on the trail. Scouting the area, one of his men called to him as he pointed over the edge of the cliff. Magua looked down and could just make out the bodies of two of his other men, lying at the base of the cliff.

He felt anger building as he read the tracks on the ground which told the story of what had happened here. His men were ambushed and seeing a single pair of Mohican moccasin prints, he knew who it was who attacked them.

Signaling his men to follow, they started along the trail until Magua stopped suddenly. A barely audible cry escaped his lips as he looked down at a sixth body. It was his son. For years Magua had thought all of his children had been killed in the Grey Hair's attack on his village. Just recently he had discovered one of his sons was still alive and he brought the young man into this small band of warriors he had put together.

Now this son was dead. Magua was nearly blind with rage. Not to worry. Soon the Mohican's only blood son would be dead too. And he would have the pleasure of being the one to do it.

* * *

As moonlight flooded the cave with light, the family sat beside Uncas, whose breathing had become nearly undetectable. Each felt helpless knowing there was nothing they could do to save him. Alice held Uncas's hand in hers and stroked his hair and face with her other hand as she softly sang a lullaby.

Cora sat on the other side of Uncas, slowly rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around herself. Ian was next to her, his hand on Uncas's arm. Duncan sat next to Alice.

"Please try to hold on." he said to Uncas. "In the short time we've known each other you became the brother I never had and always wanted. Please, don't leave us."

"Aye." said Ian in a choked voice. "Stay with us, son."

Suddenly Uncas gave a loud gasp and his eyes flew open. In short, rapid breathes, he tried to focus on Alice's face. Stunned, the family scarcely had a chance to react when they heard a loud whoop and six Huron warriors rushed in, with Magua slowly following behind them. Four of the men pulled Duncan and Ian to the back of the cave while two others pulled Alice and Cora back there as well. Standing over Uncas, Magua looked at him lying on the cave floor.

"You killed my son." he said calmly as Uncas looked up at him, still breathing hard.

"Just as you took my only son from me, I will now take your father's only son from him." continued Magua as he drew his knife from his belt and knelt down next to Uncas who could do nothing to defend himself.

Alice and Cora each screamed out in terror. Ian and Duncan struggled against the warriors holding them back while the women tried to fight the men restraining them by kicking and biting, but it only earned each of them a blow along side the head which halted their efforts. Wracked with sobs, Alice watched as Magua prepared to kill her husband.

Raising his knife above his head, Magua saw Uncas look past him. At the same time he heard his men cry out in alarm. Too focused on killing the young Mohican lying helpless on the ground, he did not turn around to see what had frightened his warriors.

Following the direction Magua's men were looking, the family watched in awe as a swirling fog developed in front of the cave wall behind Magua, growing larger with each spin until it nearly covered the entire surface. As Magua was about to plunge his knife into Uncas's chest, he heard a deep voice shout out.

_"Stop!"_

Magua leaped to his feet, lowering his knife as he spun around to face whoever was behind him. He turned just in time to see a strange warrior coming out of the fog and into the cave. As soon as the warrior cleared it, the fog rapidly shrank and disappeared behind the man.

"That's my brother you bastard!" said the warrior.

Cora could not believe what she was seeing. Standing before her was the man she dreamed about every night. The man she didn't think would be coming. Wolf!

Magua's eyes grew wide with confusion as he tried to comprehend what he had just witnessed. He took a close look at the newcomer. His long black hair hung loose with a faded red bandana tied around his head. Wearing a pale blue calico shirt and long white pants tucked into high topped moccasins, he pointed an odd looking musket at Magua. Slung over one shoulder was a saddlebag painted with symbols the Huron did not recognize. The man also wore a leather belt, with rows of brass cylinders attached to it, also slung over his shoulder like a sash. Although the clothes he wore resembled nothing Magua had ever seen before, he was the very image of the young Mohican he was just about to kill.

Studying the warrior, Magua started to make a move toward him until the stranger pulled a handle underneath the weapon he held which then made two loud, ominous clicking sounds.

"_Nah_ ahh!"said Wolf, shaking his head as he pulled the lever on his Winchester which moved a bullet into the chamber.

Magua froze in place. Who was this man? Where did he come from and why did he look like the Mohican dog behind him?

With a quick glance at Magua's men, Wolf gave his head a sharp toss to the side. The terrified warriors beat a hasty retreat from the cave and stopped a safe distance down the path where they could watch whatever was about to unfold.

Locking his eyes on Magua, Wolf backed over to Cora. With one hand keeping the rifle trained on the Huron, he removed his saddlebag and the bandolier full of bullets and dropped them to the ground. He then shocked everyone when he handed the rifle to Cora.

"Hold this." he said to her as he stepped back over to face his opponent.

_"No! You can't fight him unarmed! He'll kill you!" _screamed Cora.

Wolf paid no attention to her, keeping an unwavering look on the Huron. Both men moved closer to the front of the cave where they would have more room to fight. Although Wolf smiled at Magua, the look in his eyes was deadly.

Holding his knife in one hand, Magua drew his tomahawk with the other. He knew it would not take him more than a few seconds to kill this cocky and foolish stranger who chose to fight him bare handed.

As the Huron brandished his weapons, Wolf stood unmoving, waiting for just the right moment to strike. Without warning Wolf suddenly rushed forward, darting rapidly from side to side in a zigzag pattern. Just before he reached Magua, Wolf threw himself down to the ground and rolled past him, dodging the blades swinging overhead. He instantly leaped up behind Magua as he pulled a concealed knife out of his high top moccasin and shoved the blade into the Huron's back between his shoulder blades, giving it a twist before yanking it back out. Completely caught off guard, Magua had no time at all to react. He stared straight ahead with a look of disbelief on his face as blood began to ooze out of his mouth. With a push, Wolf sent the Huron over the edge of the cliff.

Refocusing his attention to the warriors gathered outside the cave, Wolf saw one of them begin to raise his musket. He quickly turned to Cora and held out his hand. Cora just as quickly responded by tossing his rife back to him. Raising the weapon to his shoulder, Wolf fired off four shots in rapid succession, killing four of the warriors instantly. He lowered the rifle as the remaining two fled down the trail away from the cave.

* * *

When the two Hurons were out of sight, Wolf lowered his rifle and bent over in exhaustion. Standing up again he turned toward the others and smiled.

"That's the second big fight I've been in today. At least this one turned out better than the first."

Seeing his brother lying on the cave floor, Wolf walked over to him as Uncas tried to sit up. Huge smiles lit up their faces as Wolf knelt down next to him and the twins embraced. Reluctantly releasing the embrace, Wolf eased Uncas back down to the blanket.

"I'm sorry, Fox. I wish I could have gotten here before all of this happened."

"Don't worry, shik 'isn. You made it. That's all that matters." replied Uncas with a weak smile before his eyes closed and his head rolled to the side.

_"Uncas!"_ cried Alice as she ran over to her husband's side and then looked at Wolf. "Please help him! He's dying!"

Wolf reached out and took one of Alice's hands in his.

"No he isn't. He just fell asleep is all. He'll be alright." he said gently. "He and I are each one half of the same person, one half of the same spirit. We were born together. And we _will _die together…but not today! Don't worry little sister. He'll only die if I do too…..and I'm not going _anywhere_!"

Feeling an odd sense of relief, Alice mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Wolf and wiped away the tears streaming down her face as she bent over and kissed Uncas's cheek. Wolf then turned to face the others.

"My name is Teme, or Wolf, whichever you prefer to call me. Both mean the same thing." he said as he held out his hand to Ian. The two shook hands as Ian introduced his family.

"I'm Colonel Ian Munro, Uncas's father-in-law. This is my daughter, Alice, your brother's wife. And this is my son, Duncan and my other daughter Cora who, I'm told, you already know about."

As he shook hands with Duncan, Wolf looked at his woman. She was even more beautiful in person than she was in his dreams. Cora returned his gaze and the two stood looking at each other until Ian cleared his throat.

"What do we do next? Uncas is too weak to be moved, but we can't stay here."

"We wait." said Wolf, surprising the others with his answer.

"But those two Hurons escaped. They'll surely come back with reinforcements!" said Duncan, puzzled as to why Wolf would want to stay here.

"I know they will. That's why I let them get away, so that they _will_ come back. A new war party will return at dawn with every fighting man from the Huron village. As soon as they start up the trail to this cave, we'll leave." said Wolf.

"But if they are coming up the trail how will we get out of here?" asked Duncan.

"The same way _I_ got here, shik 'isn." replied Wolf with a smile. "Through the fog."

* * *

Settling in for the night, Wolf kept watch at the cave entrance while the others made themselves as comfortable as possible. He gave Cora the herbal medicines his mother had placed in his saddlebag and she applied them to Uncas's wounds.

Uncas dozed on and off for a time until finally falling into a deep sleep. Exhausted from the day's events, Alice laid down next to him and with a protective arm across his chest she, too, fell asleep. Ian and Duncan were each stretched out toward at the rear of the cave. Unable to relax, Duncan went over to Wolf and sat down next to him.

"I can't stop thinking about all that you told us, about how we are going to leave here. If I hadn't seen you appear through that fog I never would have believed such a thing could be possible."

"I know." said Wolf. "I don't understand it either, shik 'isn, but I don't think we're supposed to. We just need to trust that the spirits know what they are doing and have a reason for doing it this way."

Duncan shook his head and looked out over the tree tops outside the cave. "What did you say his name is? The one that is coming?"

"Roarke. He's the one who came and took my mother and I back to her homeland." said Wolf.

"Do you think that is where he will take us? Back to where you came from?" asked Duncan.

"No. You don't want to go there. Believe me. It will be someplace else, someplace better."

The two men sat quietly for awhile before Duncan broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something? Uncas called you a word….shik 'isn? You have called me that several times now, too. What does it mean?"

"It's an Apache word. It means 'brother'." said Wolf, who then noticed a strange look appear on Duncan's face.

"I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind if I call you that. I just thought since we're all family now…."

Duncan swallowed a lump in his throat before answering.

"No. I don't mind at all. I am honored. Thank you." he said. The two nodded before Duncan returned to his sleeping place in the back of the cave.

* * *

Cora lay on her side and watched Wolf as he guarded the entrance. Aside from looking at each other, they had not spoken since he arrived, other than when he told her to hold his rifle. Unable to stand being apart from him for another minute Cora got up and walked over to Wolf, pausing for a moment to cover Uncas with the blanket he had pushed off in his sleep.

Seeing her coming over to him, Wolf smiled and patted the ground next to him. Cora returned the smile and sat down. A flood of emotions flowed through her and she could not think of a single thing to say to him. Always bold and confident, she had never been timid around anyone before, but something about him made her feel very shy. Looking at him as he kept watch, she saw how handsome he looked in his blue shirt with the tiny flowers on it. Several times she started to reach out and touch his arm but each time she pulled her hand back, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her.

"No." she said as she looked into his dark eyes before looking down at her hands in her lap.

"You should try to get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for all of us."

"I know." she whispered.

They sat together in silence for quite some time, listening to the night sounds coming from the forest below. Somewhere nearby a cricket chirped, joined by another cricket not far away.

"Wolf?"

"Mmm?"

"Uncas told Alice that whenever one of you is hurt, the other is too. Is this true?" she asked him.

It's true."

Cora's stomach turned at the thought of Wolf being wounded like his brother.

"Does that mean when Uncas was injured, so were you? In the same places?"

"Yeah, I was. Only his wounds are from a knife. Mine were from bullets."

_"Bullets?"_

"Yeah." he said, then gave a little laugh. "A couple of men used me for target practice!"

Cora did not find it funny at all. She panicked when he said he'd been shot. Throwing herself at him, she frantically ran her hands over his shirt searching for wounds.

"How badly are you hurt? Tell me!"

Her unexpected movement caught Wolf off guard and the force of her pushing on him knocked him backward against the cave wall.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm alright. I'm not hurt anymore. The wounds all went away as soon as I entered that fog. The same will happen for Uncas when we leave tomorrow."

"You're sure you're not hurt?" she asked, still checking him for injuries.

"I'm not hurt." he assured her, placing his hands on top of hers and pressing them to his chest.

For a moment they just looked at each other. Night after night Wolf had dreamed about this moment and now it was happening. His beloved Cora was sitting next to him and the feel of her hands on his body set him on fire. Cora was also having the same thoughts. Ever since he arrived she wanted to take him into her arms and hold him. She suddenly realized this was her dream, just as she had seen it. Feeling his body under his shirt, she felt her face getting hot and a spasm ripped through her.

They both started to lean toward each other when Cora stopped and turned to look back at the others. Everyone appeared to be sleeping but what if someone woke up and caught them kissing? As if reading her thoughts, Wolf got up and pulled Cora to her feet.

"Come on." he said, leading her toward some bushes growing at the cave entrance. "Nobody will see us in here."

Concealed by the bushes, Wolf pulled Cora close to him and kissed her, slowly at first, then with more intensity. Needing to see him, she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his smooth chest, taking in every inch of him, every muscle before looking again into his eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck as he gently lowered her to the ground. As they shared one deep kiss after another, their hands explored every inch of the other.

When their passions threatened to explode, Wolf pulled away and caught her hands in his as she tried to pull him back down to her.

"Wait." he told her as he tried to catch his breath. "I want this too, but not here. I don't want to make you my wife while we're hiding in the bushes next to a cave. I want it to be something special in a place that is special, where we can take our time. Tomorrow we'll all be starting a new life. That's were I want us to be married. Will you wait for tomorrow? I promise you won't regret it."

The look of love in Cora's face spoke of her answer before she uttered a word.

"Yes. I'll wait."

"I uh, I guess we'd better get back out there before someone notices we're gone and starts to worry." he whispered, unable to stop looking at her as he motioned his head toward the cave.

"I guess we'd better." she answered, her eyes staring into his.

The two shared another long kiss before slipping out from behind the bushes and resuming their seats at the entrance. Resting his back against the cave wall, Wolf realized his shirt was completely undone and he started to button it back up. Cora stopped him when he was half way up.

"That's far enough" she whispered, her shyness gone as she leaned forward and kissed his chest before resting her head on his shoulder and slipping her hand inside his shirt. Holding her in his arms, he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Is this the way proper English ladies behave back in England?" he murmured.

"No, it is definitely not."

* * *

***Author's note: **You seriously didn't think I'd kill off Uncas and Wolf, did you? Well, I did think about it but it didn't fit with what I had planned for this chapter and for the ending. Besides, I love those two guys! It was hard enough writing the previous chapter where they were both wounded. Having given a lot of attention to Alice and Uncas up until now, I wanted to focus on Wolf and Cora in this chapter and establish their relationship with each other.

To the best of my knowledge, the word shik 'isn is indeed Apache for brother, but sometimes sources can be wrong, so my apologies if this word is not correct. The final chapter is in the works and I will release it as soon as I can. There is still so much more to come! Thank you for reading and for all of your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16: Second Chances

**Chapter 16: Second Chances**

Near Glens Falls, 1757 and...

The next morning, Wolf awoke to the warmth of the sun shining on his face. A few hours before dawn, Duncan had relieved him from guarding the entrance and, exhausted, he took the opportunity to get some much needed rest. Cora still had her head on his shoulder and, being careful not to wake her, he held her close as he lowered her with him as he lay down on the cave floor. Still sleeping, Cora snuggled up closer to him and gave a big sigh.

Now, blinking from the bright sunlight, Wolf gently slipped her head out from under his shoulder as he moved her arm off of him. She mumbled a sleepy complaint and drifted back off to sleep. Duncan turned around at the sound of movement behind him and saw Wolf getting up.

"Good Morning!" said Duncan.

"Morning." Wolf said as he gave a big yawn and rubbed his eyes, giving his head a little shake afterward.

"Not much for mornings, are you?" grinned Duncan.

"A few more hours would have been nice. And I guess I'm not used to being used as a pillow." Wolf grinned back, nodding his head toward Cora.

Walking toward the back of the cave, Wolf yawned again as he knelt down by the little stream which flowed there. Scooping up handfuls of the cold water, he splashed his face several times in an effort to wake up. Ian sat up from where he'd been sleeping and gave a low groan as he rubbed his stiff neck and back.

"Good morning, son!" he bid Wolf with a smile. "I never did care for bivouacking on the ground. Now I remember why!"

Returning the greeting, Wolf walked over to where Alice sat next to a still sleeping Uncas.

"You look tired." he said to her as her father joined them. "Every time I looked over here last night you were sitting up with him. Did you at least get a little sleep?"

"A little bit at first. I'm so worried about him, Wolf, he's so weak." said Alice as she stroked Uncas's hair. Maybe after we leave here and get to this new place we can find a doctor for him?"

Wolf gave her a reassuring smile. "He won't need one. When we get to where we're going and he steps out of that fog he'll be his old self again. I was."

Ian looked at him. "Then what Uncas told Alice about the two of you was true? You were hurt too?"

"Yeah. Like I told Cora last night, I was wounded in all the same places, but mine were from bullets. A couple of miners decided my scalp would earn them some money. They could have killed me instantly with one shot if they'd been better marksmen. As it was they were pretty lousy, but even a bullet from someone who's a bad shot can get the better of you. They hit me with more than half a dozen before I somehow managed to shoot them back."

"My God!" said Ian.

"Fox and I both nearly died and I'm not really sure which one of us was taking the other with him. I'm just glad our grandfather arrived when he did. I was just about gone when he got there."

"Your grandfather?" asked Alice. "Uncas said your grandfather died just before you and your mother left?"

"He did. He's been a spirit guide to my brother and I ever since. He told me my return would not be easy and that he would show me how to get here when it was time. I had no idea he meant all _that_ would have to happen first."

"Did your grandfather say anything at all about where we are to go today?" asked Alice.

"No he didn't. He just said it will be very different there, but that we will like this new place. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Cora woke up to the memory of being behind the bushes with Wolf. As she opened her eyes, she reached out to him but found there was no one lying next to her. Sitting straight up, she saw Duncan was the one keeping watch and a terrible sinking feeling that it had all just been a wonderful dream came over her, and that he was not really here after all. Looking over toward Alice and Uncas, she felt a rush of relief to see Wolf sitting with them.

"Good morning, Cora." said Ian as she came over and sat down with them. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." she replied as she smiled at Wolf before turning her gaze to Uncas, who was now stirring.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up!" said Wolf teasingly to his brother.

Uncas swung out his good arm and smacked his brother's leg as he gave a little grin.

"How do you feel?" asked Alice.

"Better." said Uncas, in a voice that sounded a bit stronger.

"You're looking better!" smiled Cora as she moved the bandage to check the wound on his right shoulder.

"What's that awful smell?" asked Uncas as he looked at his shoulder and wrinkled his nose.

"That, dear brother, is some of our mother's medicine. It's an ointment she makes from her own recipe. If you think that's bad, wait till you drink some of her tea. _Eee yaaa!"_ said Wolf as he made a face.

"A dead skunk lying in the sun for a week smells better than this!" said Uncas. "What's in the tea?"

"Whatever's left over from the skunk that didn't get put in the ointment." said Wolf with a mischievous grin.

Cora and Alice both giggled. Ian laughed as well. He enjoyed watching the twins interact with each other and he had the feeling there was never going to be a dull moment with the two of them together.

"How much longer do you think it will be before we leave?" Uncas asked Wolf.

"Not much longer. Within the hour. Oh, that reminds me, Mother made a present for you."

From his saddlebag, Wolf removed a dark green calico shirt that looked very much like the one Uncas had been wearing the day before. He held it out for his brother to see.

"She made it in your favorite color and in the Mohican style. I guess she knew you'd be needing it. Grandfather probably told her. Here, try it on."

As Alice and Ian helped Uncas to sit up, Wolf slipped the shirt on him.

Looking at the tattered dresses the women were wearing, he reached again into the saddlebag.

"She made some presents for both of you as well." he told the sisters as he gave them each an Apache skirt and blouse, along with a belt and high top moccasins. "I know they're not the kind of clothes you're used to wearing, but they should be more comfortable than what you've got on now."

"It's all so beautiful." said Alice as she ran her fingers over the delicate beaded strip that ran around each ankle of the moccasins. "I cannot wait to put them on!"

"Neither can I! Let's get out of these rags, Alice, and put our new clothes on!" said Cora. "We can change behind those bushes over there by the entrance."

* * *

A short while later, the quiet of the morning was suddenly broken by the sound of a bloodcurdling war cry coming from the forest below. Everyone was visibly nervous as they stood in a group and looked toward the trail leading down from the cave. Everyone except Wolf.

"It's time." he said.

"It sounds like there must be hundreds of them." said Duncan, fear creeping into his voice as he remembered the massacre after leaving the fort.

"Nah, only about forty or fifty." said Wolf calmly.

"What if the fog doesn't appear and Roarke doesn't come?" asked Alice as she clung to Uncas's arm.

"He's already here." said Wolf, nodding toward the same cave wall he had entered through just yesterday.

Standing in front of the rock wall was a man with gold colored hair and wearing a pristine white suit. He smiled warmly at the group, who stood looking at him in amazement. The man seemed to radiate a kind of golden glow and something about his presence immediately put everyone at ease. So much so, in fact, that they all completely forgot about the approaching war party of Hurons.

"Hello everyone. My name is Roarke. I am the Angel of Second Chances. You are all going to be given an opportunity to make a new start in another place in time." the man said. Then he looked at Wolf and Uncas.

"I see you made it here, Wolf and none the worse for wear. Although I must admit Uncas has looked better. We'll take care of that shortly. It's good to see you two together again. It's been a long time since I last saw you both. Now! If all of you are ready, we'll be on our way.

"Excuse me, sir, but begging your pardon, where are we going?" asked Ian.

Still smiling warmly, Roarke looked at each face standing before him before he answered Ian's question.

"To a place where you will all be accepted and be able to live your lives together without anyone looking down on you. Every one of you has wanted more out of life than this period in time allows you to have. Now you will be free to do what you've always wanted to do. You all have so much to offer to people in this new place. As for where it is? Well….you'll see when we get there. Now, follow me everyone! There is a rather nasty group of gentlemen making their way up here as we speak. I suggest we be gone when they get here."

As Roarke turned toward the cave wall, the swirling grey fog once more appeared and he stepped into it. The others all followed him, first Ian, then Duncan, followed by Alice and Cora, who carried Wolf's rifle and saddlebag. Wolf and Uncas brought up the rear with Wolf supporting his brother and helping him to walk.

* * *

When the two Hurons fled the cave the day before, they stopped at the bottom of the trailhead. It was agreed that one of the men would remain here and make sure that no one left the cave. The other returned to the Huron Village to inform them of what happened.

Returning the next morning, the war party rushed into the cave. When they did, they were amazed to find it empty. The warrior who had stood guard swore that no one had left during the night and that he'd heard their voice coming from the cave all morning. The lack of tracks exiting the cave supported his claims. The Yangees, the Mohican warrior and the stranger had all disappeared into thin air.

* * *

As each person exited the fog, they gathered around Roarke. Alice looked behind her, waiting for Wolf and Uncas to appear. She saw Wolf gradually come into view inside the fog, but he was walking alone. As he stepped out of it, she looked behind him as another figure came into view. It was Uncas, walking unaided, his injuries gone. As he, too, exited the fog Alice ran over and threw her arms around him.

"Uncas! You're alright! You're not hurt anymore!" she cried, touching him everywhere he'd been injured.

Cora found that the cut she'd received on her arm from the thorn bush was gone and Ian and Duncan discovered all of the bruises they'd received from the Hurons were gone as well.

"We can't have all of you arriving in your new life looking like you'd just been put through a blender." said Roarke. Seeing their quizzical looks he added, "You'll soon find out what a blender is."

Everyone looked around at their new surroundings. All except Wolf were fascinated by the land around them, which resembled nothing they had ever seen before. The buff colored soil was hard, dry and sandy with sparse vegetation scattered about. Strange, tubular plants with long needles on them grew in clumps, the pine trees were short and stocky and the air was hot and dry.

Wolf was beginning to fear that he was back in Arizona in the year 1877 when a loud sound overhead made him look up. As he and the others looked at the sky, a strange silver bird flew high overhead leaving a long, white cloud-like tail behind it.

"Where are we?" he asked Roarke.

"You are near a small farm, not far from a place called Santa Fe in the state of New Mexico. The year is 2007."

"2007?" repeated Ian in a shocked voice. "Why that's 250 years from now, I mean then, I mean….Oh, I don't know _what _I mean anymore!"

"Every newcomer who arrives has a host family waiting for them." said Roarke with a smile. "Yours is just over there around that outcropping of rocks. They will help you adjust to your new life. Well, I must be going now. I will come back in a few days to see how you all are doing. Welcome to your new home and your new lives!"

With that, Roarke faded out of sight.

* * *

Having run for most of the night, Nathaniel and Chingachgook finally reached the waterfall about mid morning. As they entered the cavern behind the falls, each dreaded to see what they would find there. They found the small room near the entrance empty and Chingachgook's shoulders sagged as he took a deep breath while saying a silent prayer of thanks to the Master of All Life. He had expected to find Uncas's body lying there and perhaps even Alice's. Nathaniel also felt a rush of relief, as he had expected to find the same sight to be waiting for him.

Moving on to the main cavern, they found it was empty as well save for the bodies of the two soldiers. This did not surprise them. No one would be taken for a prisoner if that person was injured as it would slow the war party down.

Moving back to the entrance to the falls, Chingachgook carefully studied the ground and found the tracks of the Hurons, their prisoners and Uncas. Uncas's tracks went in a different direction than the war party's and Chingachgook knew his son was taking a shortcut in order to get ahead of them.

"Uncas is taking another route to get ahead of the Huron. He must be planning to ambush them at the Promontory. It's the best place to do something like that." said Nathaniel as he also read the tracks.

"Come, there is no time to waste." said Chingachgook, setting out in a run along the path the Huron's had taken which led to the Promontory.

* * *

The new arrivals found their two hosts waiting for them around the rock outcropping just as Roarke said they would be. Jake Weston and his wife, Janet, greeted the family warmly and introductions were made. Although the couple, who were in their mid forties, had been born and raised here, they were familiar with people being transplanted from other time periods. A few years ago they learned some very close friends of theirs originally came here from an Aztec city in the 15th century.

Ever since then Jake and Janet had wanted to become a host family and this was their first time doing so. The couple had always been very interested in Colonial America and with the settlement of the American West and so they were overjoyed when Roarke told them the family that was arriving consisted of individuals from both periods.

After a short walk to the Weston's large pueblo style house, the family looked around in wonder at their new home. Jake and Janet gave them a tour of the house. Alice and Cora were amazed at the kitchen, especially with the large, white box that was called a refrigerator and a smaller one called a dishwasher.

Everyone was stunned when Janet turned on the flat screen TV, especially Ian who immediately became interested in a program on gardening. While watching a man on the TV telling about the benefits of using the correct potting soil mixture, Duncan leaned his hand against the wall and felt something move underneath it. Instantly the room became brighter. Removing his hand, Duncan saw a small, odd looking panel on the wall. Pushing the bottom part in, the room became dimmer and then brighter again when he pushed the top part of panel. Jake said it was called a light switch and he spent the next ten minutes trying to explain electrical systems to him.

Uncas was curious about a smaller looking TV sitting on the dining room table. Janet told him it was a laptop computer and showed him how it worked. Uncas was fascinated and within an hour after arriving, he had set up an email account for himself and was surfing the net, tapping the keys with two fingers.

Everyone then explored their bedrooms, which contained closets and dressers filled with a new wardrobe for each of them. As Cora held a pretty flowered sundress up to herself in a mirror, Wolf wandered into a small room inside their bedroom. In it was another small, glass enclosed room with odd knobs sticking out of the wall along with what appeared to be a metal mushroom hanging above them. Opening the glass door to the little room, he took hold of one of the knobs and found that it turned. Cora rushed in when she heard him cry out in surprise and found a slightly soggy and surprised Wolf standing in front of her saying it was raining inside the house.

Alice and Uncas, having heard Wolf from their room next door, came in to see what the fuss was about. While the sisters watched Wolf play with the knobs in the shower, turning the water on and off, Uncas noticed what looked like a chair made of a stone-like material with a large hole in the seat. What was even more peculiar was the fact that there was a small amount of water inside of it. On the wall next to the chair was a roll of some sort of material. As he picked up the end of the toilet paper and turned it to look at the backside of it, a small piece tore off in his hand.

Uncas studied the toilet paper he was holding and as he did, he spotted a small metal lever on the tall back of the chair. Curious to see what it was for, he touched the handle and feeling it move slightly downward, he gave it a good push. Uncas was so taken by surprise when the toilet flushed that he jumped backward, accidentally dropping the toilet paper into the bowl and watching in amazement as it spun around several times before disappearing with the water down the hole in the bottom of the toilet bowl.

By nightfall, the family was beginning to feel relaxed and comfortable in their new surroundings. Sitting around the dining room table, they all looked through some documents that Roarke had provided for them. Each person had received birth certificates with the appropriate, modern dates on them and the twins each had enrollment cards for both the Mohican and Apache tribes. Everyone was pleasantly surprised when Alice and Uncas found a marriage certificate in their papers. Finding a marriage certificate in their papers as well, Cora and Wolf shared a warm, loving look at each other as they looked at the date on the document.

"Tonight?" she whispered to him.

"Tonight!" he whispered back.

* * *

***Author's note: **I tried to think about what it would be like to be transported from the year 1757 and 1877 into the 21st century. I also decided you might enjoy the characters having a little fun after all the harrowing events they've been through. And what could be more fun than the characters discovering some of the modern conveniences that we take for granted. This was supposed to be the last chapter but I still have much more to write and so there will be one more chapter coming after this. I have been having some issues with the fan fiction site and I am not receiving email alerts like I should be, so please bear with me while I try to get these issues resolved. I really appreciate all of your reviews and I thank you very much for each of them.


	17. Chapter 17: Regrets

**Chapter 17: Regrets**

Near Glens Falls, August 1757

Cameron's Cabin, August 1757

Near Santa Fe, August 2007 and 2013

Cautiously making their way up the trail to the Promontory, Chingachgook and Nathaniel were both fully aware that their relief at not finding Uncas's body behind the waterfall could very well be short lived. Having witnessed the love his son had for Alice, Chingachgook knew Uncas would never let the Huron's take her captive without doing something to stop them.

Studying the tracks, Chingachgook counted six Hurons leading the captives to their village, confirming he guessed correctly that Magua would split up his men in order to look for them. He felt somewhat better about Uncas only having to fight six warriors, but it was a small comfort. He knew his son was a formidable opponent in battle, but the odds were still six against one. His heart sank when he saw tracks showing Magua had returned and was following the group with the captives. His son might stand a chance against six but not thirteen, especially when one of them was Magua.

Following behind Nathaniel, Chingachgook came to a sudden halt and dropped down low when he saw Nathaniel crouched behind a large rock, signaling his father to stop. Carefully making his way up to him, he looked in the direction Nathaniel indicated and saw several bodies lying on and around the ledge on the Promontory.

They approached slowly and as Nathaniel studied the area, he heard his father cry out. Turning, he found Chingachgook sitting on the ground next to a large pool of blood and cradling something in his arms as he rocked back and forth. Kneeling down next to him, he felt his stomach twist into a knot as he saw his father holding Uncas's torn and blood soaked shirt.

"Father?" Nathaniel asked in a weak voice. Placing one hand on Chingachgook's shoulder, he looked at the shirt and reached out his hand, gently touching it with his fingers as though by doing so he would feel his brother inside of it.

Chingachgook continued to rock himself, holding the shirt tightly to his chest and staring straight ahead.

"My son is dead." he said in a hoarse whisper.

"We don't know that, Father. He may have only been wounded and is still alive."

Chingachgook stopped rocking and slowly turned his head toward Nathaniel.

"Look at this shirt! Count how many times it was torn by a knife. Look at the blood on it and on the ground. Look at these things and tell me your brother is still alive!" said Chingachgook as he began rocking himself again.

Nathaniel lowered his head before slowly rising to his feet and began to scout out the area. He saw the story the tracks and the bodies of the Hurons told. Uncas had waited in ambush and fought his way, one by one until he reached the ledge where…

Nathaniel felt his throat tightening up as he squeezed his eyes shut. He could not let himself think about what had happened to Uncas. The pain was too great. Looking back down at the ground, he was surprised to see boot prints leading down the path, away from the Promontory. Two sets of tracks were from small boots, like those that Cora and Alice wore. Two other sets were also from boots, but were worn by men. In between the men's tracks were another set, those of a man wearing moccasins. Uncas!

_"Father! Come, quickly!" _Nathaniel shouted out. "There are boot tracks leading away from here with moccasin tracks. They're from Uncas!"

Chingachgook rushed over to Nathaniel and looked for himself. The two men shared a look of hope with each other before racing down the trail.

* * *

Chingachgook and Nathaniel reached the place where the path split and rose up to the cave. Many a time the three of them had stayed in this cave and Nathaniel knew that if Uncas was looking for someplace nearby to recover from his wounds, he would come here. Running up the path to the cave, he saw the boot and moccasin tracks were obliterated by a multitude of Huron moccasin prints coming from the direction of their village.

Upon reaching the cave, they found it was empty. Two blankets lay on the cave floor. One was spread out flat and the other crumpled next to it, showing they had been used as a bed. Small bloodstains were on the flat blanket, indicating someone with a seeping wound had lain upon it. A branch snapped behind them and both men turned around to discover a Huron warrior sneaking up the path to the cave.

Having stood watch all night to make sure the Mohican and Yangees did not leave it, the Huron was unable to explain why the cave was empty when the men from his village arrived. Hoping to redeem himself to them as they felt he had somehow let the captives and the stranger get away, he remained behind after the others left and hid himself in the brush beside the path. Thinking the captives were hiding somewhere, he planned to wait for them to come out. The young warrior could not believe his luck when La Longue Carabine and Chingachgook showed up. Now _he_ could have the glory of taking both their scalps for himself instead of that fool, Magua, who had only managed to get himself and ten other men killed.

Nathaniel fired his musket before the warrior could fire his and the Huron was struck down. Approaching carefully, they found he was still alive but gravely wounded. Knowing he was soon going to die, either from his wound or at the hands of these two men, the warrior decided to get his revenge while he could.

He knew who La Longue Carabine and his father were looking for. They were looking for the young Mohican who had vanished with the Yangees and the stranger. Having no idea what had happened to them, the warrior decided to make up his own story. A story that would hurt these two men like nothing else could.

"You're too late!" he told them with a big smile, despite the agonizing pain from his wound. "We captured all of them! The Yangees soldiers, their women, the stranger and that Mohican dog. We took them to our village, where we burned all the Yangees and the stranger in our fires. Our warriors cut that Mohican dog to pieces up on the Promontory and so there was nothing much left of him. _I_ had the honor of slitting his throat before we threw _him_ into the fires as well!"

Before the man could say anything more Chingachgook swung his war club at the warrior. He continued to hit him several more times until Nathaniel stopped him.

"_Father! That's enough._ You cannot bring Uncas back this way…..Nothing can bring him back to us now."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Roarke brought the family to their new home. It was early evening on a beautiful summer's night and the turquoise sky was just starting to turn pink as the sun began to set. Ian and Duncan were out on the patio, learning the finer points of outdoor grilling from Jake as Cora and Janet set the patio table.

Alice stood in the kitchen as she prepared a salad to go with their dinner. Standing at the counter in front of one of the kitchen windows, she was mixing the dressing for the salad when she saw Uncas walking away from the house toward a rock formation a short distance away.

She gave a big sigh as she watched her husband. She was worried about him. Although he tried to act happy, she knew he was not and she knew what it was that was troubling him. Several times she had tried to get him to talk about it, but each time he denied anything was wrong. This morning he became angry when she brought the subject up and he uncharacteristically snapped at her, telling her to leave him alone.

As she stood lost in thought at the memory, Wolf ambled into the kitchen and plucked a slice of cucumber out of the salad bowl, earning himself a slap on the back of his hand. As he munched on the cucumber, he watched Alice resume mixing the dressing as she once again stared out the window. Following her gaze, Wolf saw who she was watching and he looked back at Alice.

"Do you think that salad dressing's dead yet?"

"What?"

With a smile, Wolf nodded toward the contents of the bowl that she was frantically whisking.

"I don't know anything about cooking but I think you can stop mixing it now." he said.

Alice set down the bowl and whisk. "Sorry." she whispered.

Leaning against the countertop, Wolf looked out the window for a moment.

"Want me to talk to him?" he asked her.

"Would you please? He won't talk to me and I'm afraid to bring it up anymore. The last time I tried he…." she stopped in mid sentence as tears began to fill her eyes.

"He didn't mean to yell at you…..and you know that. You mean the world to him. Give us a few minutes. If dinners ready and we're not back yet, go ahead and start without us. And no more tears, alright?"

Alice smiled and nodded her head as she wiped her eyes. Wolf picked up two glasses of ice tea off of a tray on the table as Alice opened the door for him.

"Wolf? Thank you!"

* * *

Uncas sat on a large boulder and watched the sky as it changed color. A soft breeze carried the aroma of grilled meat over to him but he didn't feel hungry. He also had no desire to go back to the house. All he wanted was to be alone and he wished he could stay out here all night. But he knew that would only upset Alice and he had done enough of that already.

Today for the first time he had raised his voice to her, telling her to mind her own business and he wanted to die when he saw the look on her face and the tears in her eyes. He immediately started to say he was sorry but before he could, she ran from the room and avoided him the rest of the day. The whole incident only made him feel worse than he already felt.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Uncas turned and saw Wolf walking toward him. Sitting down next to his brother, Wolf handed Uncas one of the glasses. The two sat quietly for several minutes, sipping the tea, before Wolf broke the silence.

"This stuff's pretty good. Much better than any of Mother's concoctions."

Uncas gave a little laugh at the remark about Lila's tea, which he had unfortunately been curious enough to try. Uncas moved his glass in a circular motion and listened to the ice cubes as they rattled against the glass.

"What's going on?" Wolf finally asked. "And don't tell me nothing, this is me you're talking to. Ever since we got here you've been pricklier than that cactus over there. And since when do you go around yelling at Alice? In case you didn't know it, she loves you and she's worried sick about you."

"I know." said Uncas. "I've been beating myself up about that all day today. I just….I don't know."

"It's about Father and Nathaniel, isn't it? Are you sorry you didn't have a chance to say goodbye?"

"Yeah. But it's more than that. _Damn it,_ Wolf, he _left_! He and Nathaniel both left when the Hurons arrived at the waterfall. According to Duncan, it was all Father's idea to jump through the falls. He convinced everyone, including Nathaniel, that they would then circle back and _'rescue' _everybody. Duncan said they could all hear Alice screaming and that was when they both left. How could he do that? How could he abandon everyone like that? How could he abandon _me _like that? He _knew_ I was in trouble! He nearly got me killed, and you too! If that was your son in that cave would you have left him behind like that?" asked Uncas.

"No. No I wouldn't have. I'd have died trying to save him." said Wolf.

"Exactly!"

"Maybe he thought the plan would really work?"

"Oh come on, you don't really believe that do you? You of all people?" said Uncas, giving his brother a hard look.

"Alright I admit he's not my favorite person. Hell, I don't even consider him to _be_ my father. But there's one thing I do know for a fact. Despite how he treated you, trying to control your life and everything, _he loved you_ and you can't convince me otherwise."

"Maybe he used to love me once. But that stopped when I married Alice. When he found out, he told me I wasn't his son anymore."

"Yeah, well as I recall, you told me you _both _said a lot of things to each other that day. Did you mean everything you said to _him_?"

"No."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean what he said to you either. And I know that's what's bothering you. It's the fact that you didn't get the chance to talk to him about all of this before we left. Face it shik 'isn, you love him too. That's what hurts you so much."

"I used to love him. I don't know what I feel for him anymore. No, that's not true. I feel angry at him. I feel hurt that he turned his back on me and I wish I could have asked him what I did to make him hate me so much that he would leave me behind to die." said Uncas. "But there's nothing anyone can do about it now."

"Let me ask you something." said Wolf. "If you had the chance to see him again, would you want to?"

Uncas was silent for a moment before he answered.

"No. Not any more. Grandfather always says everything happens the way it does for a reason. This talk that you and I had just now has made me realize what I need to do is accept what happened, move on and forget about him."

"So no more acting like a cactus?" asked Wolf

"No." smiled Uncas. "No more acting like a cactus."

Wolf leaned forward and looked Uncas straight in the eye. "And no more yelling at Alice?"

Uncas swung his head up and then back toward Wolf.

"Aah, poor Alice! I have to make it up to her somehow."

"Just get back to being the old Fox we all know and love. That'll make her happy again…..and a little romance tonight won't hurt either!" said Wolf with a mischievous grin. "We better be getting back. It's starting to get dark. I wanna get some of that steak before Duncan eats it all! Come on!"

As the twins slid off of the boulder and started back toward the house, Uncas asked his brother one more question.

"Wolf? If _you_ had the chance to meet Father, would _you _want to?"

_"Hell no!"_ replied Wolf. "I don't _ever_ want to meet him."

* * *

Nathaniel watched the flickering light of the campfire he and Chingachgook built near what was left of John and Alexandra Cameron's front porch. After leaving the cave, they found themselves heading back to the ruins of their friends cabin without even knowing where they were going or why.

Once they arrived here and made camp, however, it made sense. It was the fond memories of the many happy times they had spent here that drew them to this place. Looking at the burnt remains of the cabin, he remembered another night like this one, not so very long ago, when he and his father had watched Uncas playing with little James and Susan. As he looked at the charred table where they had all sat that night, he could hear the voices of James and Uncas just as plain as if they were right here with him now.

_"Then you can have a boy like me."_

_"Never! You're too strong. Turn me old to fast."_

Nathaniel knew Uncas had no idea when he spoke those words that, not only would he never have a son like James….he would never have any sons at all. Feeling the tears burning in his eyes, Nathaniel willed them away. To give in to his grief would be to admit that Uncas was dead and he could not do that. Not now. He needed to hold on to his brother for as long as he could, even if it was just a ghost he was holding on to.

* * *

Chingachgook sat staring at the ground in front of him. After making camp, he walked a short distance away to be alone. Exhausted, he knew he would not sleep that night, maybe not for many a night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Uncas's face and he saw the pool of blood on top of the Promontory, his son's blood. Trying to shut the picture of the blood out of his mind, he thought about a day when, twenty years ago, his twin sons were born and of the tremendous joy he felt when he held each of them for the first time.

The first was Teme, his bold and mischievous little Wolf, who closed his tiny fingers around his father's when Chingachgook first took him in his arms. Many a night when Teme would not sleep, he would cradle the baby in his arms and tell him all of the legends of the Mohican people. Wolf would look up into his face and smile at him, cooing and gurgling along with his father as he spoke and he felt a bond form between him and his first born that he thought was unbreakable.

Then there was Uncas, his clever and equally mischievous little Fox. He remembered how, as a baby, Uncas would follow him around with his eyes, watching everything his father did. Later, when he was a toddler, he became his shadow. Chingachgook smiled as he remembered the day when, sitting by the river with Uncas, he was trying to repair his war club. His son, who was only two at the time, wanted to go swimming in the river. He told the little boy no, that he could not go swimming without him and that the child must be patient and wait till he was done. Uncas sat down on a log next to the water's edge and Chingachgook had only turned his back for a second when he heard a loud splash. Quickly turning around, he saw two little eyes peeking up at him from out of the water.

Now, both of his sons were dead. The first to leave him was his little Wolf and Chingachgook thought he would never feel a pain like that again. But he was wrong; he was feeling that same pain again now. Reaching into his pack he removed Uncas's bloodstained shirt and Wolf's baby rattle and held them both tightly to his chest.

"My sons are dead." he said out loud to himself. "They were both my life, my reason for living. Now I have nothing left. I should have taken my family away from the village when the sickness first came and because I didn't, my Teme paid the price. When he died, he took part of me with him and I would have given up then were it not for Uncas. Uncas gave me hope and a reason to go on living. All I ever wanted was the best for him, to find a good wife who loved him and made him happy. And when he found her, did I support him and rejoice with him? _No_! Instead I turned my back on him….and slapped him. _Never_ did I raise my hand to him before that day. I see now what a fool I have been. Even though I saw Uncas grow into a man, he still remained my little son who I needed to take care of and protect. I could not see him for the man he had become. And when he needed my protection the most I let him down. I thought my plan would save him and the others, but I was wrong. Leaving was a terrible mistake. Now because of me, my beautiful son, Uncas and his wife and her family are dead. And my beautiful Teme never had the chance to grow to be a man. I'm sorry, my sons. I failed you both.

Weeping openly, his tears fell onto his hands as Chingachgook wrapped the baby rattle inside of Uncas's shirt.

"At least now you are both together again."

* * *

During the night, Chingachgook had returned to the camp and Nathaniel awoke the next morning to find him sitting in his usual place. The sky was dark and threatened to rain. Ready to be on the way to Can-tuck-ee, Nathaniel, as was his custom, bid his father good morning and then threw his buckskin pillow over at Uncas and waited for him to toss it back. When the pillow didn't come back, he turned and saw it lying on the empty ground where Uncas would have been sleeping. A terrible, aching loneliness tore through him and he could no longer deny the fact that his brother was gone.

Breaking down, Nathaniel bowed his head and cried like he had never cried before in his life. Chingachgook looked at his white son and then at the smoldering embers of the campfire. He had no more tears left to shed. All that remained was pain.

Letting Nathaniel release his grief, Chingachgook finally spoke up. "Come, my son. There is nothing left for us here. It is time for us to go."

"To Can-tuck-ee?" said Nathaniel as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"No. I do not want to go anywhere the three of us went together. It will only remind us that he is not with us anymore. We must go somewhere else. Somewhere we've never been before." Chingachgook gave a big sigh before continuing.

"The day your brothers were born your grandfather told me it was a very special gift to be given identical twins such as them and that I should always treat them as such and protect them with my life. I did not do that and now each of them have suffered the consequences because of it. I should have taken my family away from the village as soon as the sickness arrived. Then Teme and my Lila would still be with us today. I should have listened to Uncas and learned what he wanted for his life instead of forcing on him what I wanted. I should have opened my eyes sooner to the young woman he loved and welcomed her as my daughter-in-law. And I should have rushed to his side when I heard his wife screaming. I should have treated him with more respect and trusted him to know what he was doing. So many of the decisions I made, which I thought were the right thing to do, turned out to be terrible mistakes and it has cost me everything."

"I wish I had given him the chance to prove himself instead of taking all the glory for myself." said Nathaniel. "I wish I had told him that he was the better tracker, hunter and marksman. And I wish that I had told him I loved him."

_"Hello, my son."_ a voice spoke out from behind them._ "Hello grandson."_

Quickly turning, both men were shocked at who they saw leaning against the woodpile by the cabin. It was the spirit of Chingachgook's father, the grandfather who appeared to Uncas and Wolf.

"Father?" said a stunned Chingachgook. "It can't be you. I buried you myself after you died from the sickness! How can this be?"

"_You only buried my body, not my spirit. I have still been near all these years, watching over Uncas. You have not done so well with him lately, have you?"_ said Grandfather as he looked at Chingachgook.

"No. I have not. My son is dead because of me."

_"Uncas is not dead."_ he said simply.

The two men rose slowly rose to their feet. Neither could believe what they had just heard.

"What?" said Nathaniel.

"My son is still alive? Where is he? How badly is he hurt? We must go to him immediately! Tell me where to find him?" asked Chingachgook as he grabbed his pack and flung it over his shoulder. Nathaniel also stood ready to leave.

_"He is very far away from here, with his wife and his family."_

"They are safe? All of them?" asked Nathaniel.

_"Yes. They are all safe."_

"They must have gone to Albany to find a doctor for Uncas. We must leave right away." Nathaniel said. Before he and Chingachgook could take a step, Grandfather stopped them.

_"He is not in Albany or anywhere else that is near here."_

"Then where _is_ my son?" asked Chingachgook. "They can not be more than a day or two away from here. Where did they go?"

_"My grandson and his new family have been given a second chance to live their lives."_ said Grandfather and he explained about Roarke taking them to live in the future.

It took a moment for both men to comprehend what Grandfather had told them. Chingachgook looked at his father with uncertainty.

"And my son is happy living this way? he asked.

_"Yes, he is. He is happier than he has ever been in his life." _replied Grandfather. _"There is something more you must know. It is about Uncas's wife, Alice. She saved his life twice. The first time was behind the falls when she fought off the Huron's after Uncas was knocked unconscious. The second time was on the Promontory. He was badly injured and the last warrior was about to kill him when she came up behind the man and killed him. Both times she fought bravely and without a thought about herself. Her only concern was protecting and defending her husband. Be proud of her! She is the wife your son was meant to have and the Master of Life guided them to each other."_

"This is why I was not able to go to Uncas when we were at the burial grounds. The spirits of the ancestors _did_ hold me back." said Chingachgook as he remembered the night Uncas and Alice were married.

_"Yes, my son. I must say you did not make it easy for us to keep you from interrupting the wedding."_ said Grandfather, giving his son a slight smile.

"You were there too?"

_"Who do you think held you back when you saw your son lying with his new bride?"_

"I must find him. There are so many things I need to tell him. So many things I must apologize for. How can I get to this place?"

"How can _we _get to this place? I am going too, Father!" said Nathaniel.

_"I can take you to your son, but I must tell you that Uncas does not want to see you. You hurt him very deeply and he has let you go. If I take you to this place, you will have to find him on your own. Life is very different where he is. You will not be able to live there the way you have lived here. And should you somehow manage to find Uncas, there is no guarantee that he will want to have anything to do with you. Each of you must be absolutely certain this is what you want. Once you go, there is no turning back. You will both have to remain there for the rest of your lives."_

"I understand." said Chingachgook. "No matter what it takes, I must find my son and I am willing to give up everything to do it."

"So am I" said Nathaniel.

_"Then come. I will take you there." _

Behind Grandfather the swirling fog appeared and he stepped into it, followed by Chingachgook and Nathaniel, neither of whom looked back.

* * *

Upon exiting the fog, both Nathaniel and his father blinked in the bright sunlight. As their eyes adjusted, they both looked around at the strange landscape surrounding them. Gone were the lush forests and fields they had left behind. This new place seemed barren to them, with rocks, sparse vegetation and dusty soil. A hot, dry breeze blew and a small dust devil arose from it, twirling past them before settling back down again.

_"We're here."_ said Grandfather.

"This is where my son now lives?" asked Chingachgook, shocked that Uncas could be happy living in a wasteland such as this.

_"Yes, it is. He has been living here for six years now."_

"Six years have passed? Why did you bring us here and not to the time he first arrived here?" asked Chingachgook.

_"There are a number of reasons why, four in particular. But you will find out about them later."_ said Grandfather.

"Where can we find Uncas?" Nathaniel asked as he looked around, trying to get his bearings.

_"As I told you before we left, you must find him yourself. Follow that path over there." _Grandfather replied as he motioned toward a dirt trail leading across an arroyo and around the base of a steep hill. _ "I wish both of you good luck. I must be leaving now. Good bye Nathaniel. Goodbye my son."_

* * *

After Grandfather left, the two men stood for a moment, still taking in this new land that was now to be their home.

"We will follow that trail for as long as we can and see where it leads us." said Chingachgook.

"Yes." said Nathaniel. "And we must stop at any settlement we find and ask the people there if they know Uncas. Sooner or later we are bound to find someone who knows of him."

Following the path, they crossed the arroyo and made their way around the hill. Just before coming around the back side of it, Chingachgook stopped to look at a strange dome-shaped plant with long needles sticking out of it. Nathaniel walked past him and froze in his tracks as he came around the back of the hill. He saw a man dressed in a denim shirt with blue jeans and hiking boots and with his long hair hanging loose sitting calmly on a large rock formation, looking as though he was waiting for them. Even though the man's clothes were strange to him, there was no mistaking who was wearing them and Nathaniel screamed at the top of his lungs.

_"UNCAS!"_

Uncas smiled as he slid down off of the boulder he'd been sitting on and began to walk toward him. Nathaniel dropped his pack and musket and ran over to his brother, throwing his arms around Uncas in a bear hug with such force he nearly knocked the both of them over. Laughing and crying at the same time, Nathaniel turned to his father, who had come running when he heard his cry.

_"He's here, Father! Uncas is here!"_ Nathaniel shouted over and over as he still held onto his brother, patting Uncas's arms and shoulders to reassure himself he was not hallucinating.

Chingachgook's knees nearly buckled when he saw his son. Slowly, he walked over to him and Nathaniel stepped back to give them both some room. The two stood looking at each other for a moment. Uncas looked straight at his father, his face unreadable. Chingachgook's bottom lip trembled and his eyes welled up as his gaze took in every inch of his son, noticing how strong and more mature he looked. After all, he was six years older then he was when he'd last seen him. Suddenly Chingachgook broke down and embraced Uncas. Father and son held each other tightly as Chingachgook wept with joy.

"My son….my son…..I'm so sorry….please forgive me….." he cried.

"I'm sorry too, Father. I didn't mean what I said to you."

Reluctant to let Uncas go, Chingachgook finally took a step back and looked him up and down again as he tried to get control of himself.

"You look well and you've put on some weight and muscle. Your wife takes good care of you!"

"Yeah, she does!" Uncas replied with a little laugh. "How was the trip? It's pretty strange, walking through that fog. Must have been quite a surprise for you both when you stepped out of it. This doesn't look anything like where we used to live."

"No it doesn't." said Nathaniel. "Do you really like it here?"

"I do, very much so. I fell in love with this land as soon as I got here. I guess that's because it's in my blood. New Mexico is very near to Mother's homeland. I'll take you to the house. It's not far." Uncas looked at his father before continuing.

"But before we go, there's someone else you need to meet."

"Alice." said Chingachgook, nodding his head with a smile, eager to greet his daughter-in-law.

"No. She's waiting at the house with the rest of the family. It's someone else."

Uncas turned toward the rock formation. Another man walked out from behind it and stood next to Uncas. Chingachgook stared in disbelief. For a moment he was unable to comprehend what he was seeing. The man was an exact duplicate of Uncas, right down to his clothes.

"Teme?" he whispered.

"Hello." was the curt reply.

_"My son! My little Teme!" _cried Chingachgook as he once again broke down into tears and embraced him. _"I thought you were lost to me forever! My Wolf!"_

Wolf stood still, enduring the embrace. Hearing the mix of pain and joy in his father's voice and feeling him shake as he wept, Wolf slowly raised his arms and hesitantly returned the hug. A mix of conflicting emotions went through him as he held his father. On the one hand he wanted no part of the man yet, on the other, he felt like he had just found something that had always been missing in his life.

Nathaniel was nearly beside himself he was so happy. This morning he had awoken to the cold, hard fact that the family he had so loved and treasured was gone forever. First Wolf and now Uncas were gone and his father, who was once strong and solid like a rock, was now a broken man. Yet in a less than an hour that shattered family was whole again!

* * *

It was a short walk to get to the family compound and Uncas filled Chingachgook and Nathaniel in on just a few of the many changes they would find in this new life. Wolf walked silently alongside them, still trying to get used to the fact that his father was here. He decided to focus on Nathaniel and was looking forward to getting to know his older brother. Based on what Uncas had told him about Nathaniel, he knew the man had somewhat of an ego and he was sure that between the two of them, he and Uncas would be able to take him down a peg or two when necessary.

The compound consisted of three houses. The largest was shared by the twins, their wives and Ian. On a shelf in the family room was a shadow box containing two necklaces, one with a wolf fetish and the other with a fox fetish, each hanging by their leather straps which had been braided together. With the necklaces was a photo of Wolf and Uncas and a small baby rattle with a fox painted on it. The other two houses in the compound were a bit smaller, the one nearest to the main house being occupied by Duncan and his wife.

A happy reunion took place with everyone welcoming the new arrivals. Duncan suggested that since he and Nathaniel had not met during the best of situations, they start from the beginning and the two men reintroduced themselves to each other as though meeting for the first time.

Alice approached her father-in-law cautiously, smiling shyly with an uncertain look in her eyes. Chingachgook hugged her warmly.

"Thank you for loving my son!" he told her. "I am happy you are part of his life. I was so wrong about you. You are the woman I always hoped he would find."

Alice's face lit up with a smile, relieved to know that everything was going to be alright between the two of them.

"It's good to see you again." Nathaniel told Cora. "Wolf told me you are his wife. Was he the man you told me you were betrothed to?"

"Yes, he was. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it sometime."

Alice and Cora then disappeared down a hallway and returned shortly, standing just out of sight of the others.

"Father, there are a few more people for you to meet." said Uncas as he nodded toward the hallway.

Alice and Cora stepped back into the family room, followed by two little girls and two little boys.

"These are your grandchildren." he told his father.

Chingachgook knelt down on the floor, holding back more tears as he held his arms out to the little ones. Alice ushered forward one girl and boy.

"Say hello to your Grandfather. Father, this is Lila, who's four and _this _is Robert Nathaniel, aged two. Uncas told me you had been given the name Robert by some missionaries and so we named him after you and his uncle."

"Hello Grandpa!" said the little ones in unison as they each gave him a big hug.

Cora then stepped forward and introduced him to her and Wolf's children, Maggie and Ian, also aged four and two.

"It seems your sons' propensity for having things happen to them at the same time includes having children!" said Grandpa Ian cheerfully.

"Yes it does." said another voice from behind Chingachgook.

It took a moment for Chingachgook to recognize the voice. Standing up slowly, he was afraid to turn around. A warm hand touched his shoulder as Lila stepped around in front of him.

"Hello, my husband. It's been a long time!"

* * *

Several days later, Nathaniel accompanied Uncas and Alice to a local garden center. While Uncas helped his wife choose some wooden posts for a landscaping project she and her father were working on, Nathaniel decided to look around the place. As he started to enter a nearby greenhouse, he nearly collided with a young woman carrying a tray of chrysanthemums as she was coming out. Each of them stepped to the right and the left at the same time in an effort to let the other pass. Finally the woman started to laugh.

"I thought this kind of thing only happened in the movies!" she said.

"Here, let me help you with that." offered Nathaniel as he reached to take the tray of flowers from her.

"Oh, I've got it."

"It's no trouble, really."

Taking the flowers, he followed the woman to the front desk where she made her purchase, then carried the plants out to her pickup and set them in the back along side some other plants.

"Thank you!" she said, giving him a wonderful smile.

"My pleasure, Miss." replied Nathaniel as he took notice of her glossy black hair and pretty brown eyes.

"My name is Sofia, Sofia Valdez."

"Nathaniel Poe."

"Nice to meet you." she said as she gave him a quick look up and down. "Forgive me for saying this, but you have a look about you that says you're not from around here. In fact you look a little uncomfortable. Not used to dressing like that?"

Nathaniel found his new clothes to be very comfortable indeed, but he was having a hard time getting used to wearing jeans and tee shirts and especially the shoes. Having always worn moccasins, he found sneakers to be the more tolerable footwear. How Uncas and Wolf could where those hiking boots was beyond him.

"Your right. I never used to dress this way until recently. My father and I just arrived here from…a long way from here.

"Well then, welcome to New Mexico! Say, um….I was just about to have lunch at that little café next door. Would uh, would you like to join me? The atmosphere is cozy and the food's great!"

"I'd like that very much! Just let me tell my brother where I'm going."

After Nathaniel told them he was invited to lunch, Alice and Uncas watched as he and Sofia walked over to the café together, both deeply involved in a conversation. Entering the café, Nathaniel held open the door for her and she said something that made the both of them laugh. Alice and Uncas each shared a look with each other and smiled. The family was now complete, a baby rattle with a wolf painted on it had been added to the shadow box and life was good!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this is it everybody. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I jumped the ending to the year 2013 because I wanted to bring the grandchildren into the picture. Now that our guys are here in the present, it opens up a bunch of new ideas for a sequel. Maybe a mystery of some sorts? Let me know what you think. Thanks again for all of your support!


End file.
